Vous voulez ma mort ?
by maloupitou
Summary: L'histoire se situe à la fin de la quatrième année. Pour leur sécurité, Harry et Drago viennent vivre chez Severus. Il s'avère que la sévérité de leur nouveau père n'empêche pas les deux garçons de s'attacher à lui... Attention violence parentale sur ados
1. Accepte le Harry

Vous voulez ma mort ?

Chapitre 1 : Acceptes le Harry.

– Non ! Je refuse ! Il est hors de question que je vive avec lui ! Il me déteste et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Je peux vivre avec les Weasley pendant les grandes vacances et rester à Poudlard pour les autres ! Demandez aux parents d'Hermione ! Mais ça je refuse !

Harry avait dit cela en hurlant, un cri de douleur et de rage face à cette passivité légendaire.

Harry, écoutes moi sans m'interrompre veux-tu ? Après tu auras tout loisir de t'exprimer. Tu doutes bien que je ne choisirais jamais pour toi un endroit qui ne te conviendrait pas .Je ne peux mettre les familles de tes amis en danger, lui n'a aucune famille et accepte de prendre le risque. Il m'a prouvé sa loyauté à de multiples occasions, j'ai confiance en lui. Les Dursley ne sont plus et lui n'a plus son rôle auprès de Jedusor. Sirius est à nouveau en cavale et ne peux pas tenir cette fonction… Ne me dis pas que tu préférerais te trouver chez un couple de sorciers qui ne voit en toi que le Survivant ? Au moins, tu auras une place d'adolescent normal.

– Mais il me déteste ! Ne me dîtes pas qu'il va me traiter normalement ! Vous savez que ce n'est pas vrai !

– Je t'ai demandé de ne pas m'interrompre Harry. Je disais donc que je pense que ce foyer sera parfait pour toi. Il t'apprendra à te contenir. Il a accepté Harry, c'est donc qu'il est capable de mettre ses rancœurs de côté pour te protéger. De plus je ne prendrais pas le risque de te placer dans une famille qui pourrait tomber sous la coupe de Voldemort. Il est puissant et saura faire face au danger. Tu devras donc passer tes vacances chez lui, à moins qu'il ne t'autorise à rester au château, du moins pendant les petites vacances. J'aimerais que tu comprennes que je ne peux pas te garder et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles mettre une famille en péril ! Tu pourras tout de même rendre visite à tes amis sur de petits séjours.

– Il doit y avoir un autre moyen ! Je pourrais vivre avec Remus ! Je suis sûr qu'il serait d'accord.

– Et sa situation ne le permet pas. De plus Remus ne peux pas en ce moment, il a d'autres occupations qui ne te regardent en rien ! Harry, je suis désolé mais ma décision est prise et plus vite tu l'accepteras, plus facile ce sera pour toi. Il viendra te chercher ici dans deux jours. Et avant que j'oublie, il va falloir mettre tes vieilles rancunes de côté, car tu ne seras pas le seul jeune sorcier à vivre avec Severus. Monsieur Malefoy a été retiré à ses parents à la suite d'un endoloris assez puissant, son père est actuellement à Azkaban et sa mère s'est vue déchue de ses droits parentaux jusqu'à la majorité de son fils, pour ne pas l'avoir protégé. Le professeur Rogue a la garde de Drago, de façon informelle, puisque pour tout le monde j'ai caché Drago afin de le protéger d'éventuelles représailles, mais aussi formelle soit-il, bien que cela soit caché, il l'a adopté.

– Vous voulez dire que je vais vire avec Rogue et Malefoy ! Et dans deux JOURS !

– Oui Harry, je vais te laisser désormais, je pense que Molly va vouloir récupérer sa cuisine pour vous préparer un merveilleux dîner dont elle a le secret. Je reviendrais te voir Harry.

Le directeur de Poudlard prit congé des Weasley, non sans leur conseiller de veiller sur Harry et de l'aider à accepter cette idée.

Parti… Il était parti alors que c'est lui qui l'avait mit dans cette galère ! Et en plus, selon lui, aucun argument n'était recevable! Il allait devoir vivre avec Rogue et rapidement en plus ! De toutes les idées folles de Dumbledore, c'est la plus saugrenue… Oui, mais jusque là, suivre ses conseils avait fonctionné. Pourtant à cet instant, il s'agissait de s'imaginer vivre avec le pire professeur qu'il puisse exister, et ça il trouverait un moyen, mais il s'y refusait !

En montant dans sa chambre, le Gryffondor se demandait comment il allait pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis et quel genre de solution allait trouver Hermione pour pallier à sa situation.

– Harry ! Que te voulait le professeur Dumbledore ? C'est au sujet de ton avenir n'est-ce pas ? C'était pour définir chez qui tu iras vivre maintenant que les Dursley sont décédés ?

– Hermione… Laisse-le répondre avant de poser d'autres questions ! Alors mon vieux, il te voulait quoi ?

– Hermione a vu juste et je vais avoir besoin de vous ! Dumbledore souhaite que j'aille vivre chez… Rogue.

– C'est une blague ça Harry ! Tu ne vas pas aller vivre chez un ancien Mangemort ! Autant te livrer directement à Tu-Sais-Qui !

– Ron tu l'as dit toi-même dans « ancien Mangemort » il y a « ancien » et vu comme Rogue doit être apprécié de Voldemort maintenant, ça m'étonnerait qu'il le livre !

– Et tu y as pensé à ça, imagines qu'il veuille retrouver sa place ! Harry serait le moyen idéal !

– Ron tu délires là ! Arrêtes tu veux !

– STOP ! Quand vous aurez décidé si Rogue est avec nous ou avec Voldemort, vous pourrez peut être m'aider à éviter d'aller vivre chez lui, car Mangemort ou pas il reste Rogue ! Vous savez celui qui déteste les Gryffondor et encore plus moi-même !

– Ouais t'as raison Harry, peut-être que tu pourrais venir vivre avec nous. Tu sais, il y a de la place depuis que Charly et Bill sont partis ! Maman sera sûrement d'accord, je vais aller lui demander.

– Ce n'est pas la peine, ce n'est pas possible ça !

– Pourquoi ? Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie !

– Ron, réfléchit voyons tu ne penses pas que Dumbledore a envisagé cette possibilité ! Je suis sûr qu'il les a toutes envisagées d'ailleurs ! Harry ça va pas te plaire mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse trouver mieux que lui, mais on va chercher c'est promis. Et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Je suppose qu'il te laisse le temps de te retourner.

– Dans deux jours et je ne vous ai pas tout dit, je vais vivre avec Malefoy aussi !

– Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? Déjà pour accepter l'idée de vivre avec Rogue une vie entière ne suffirait pas ! Mais la fouine !

– Ron arrêtes s'il te plaît ! Pourquoi Malefoy irait vivre chez lui, il a ses chers et tendres parents !

– Je n'ai pas tout suivi mais une histoire d'endoloris un peu violent, et comme Rogue serait son parrain… Voilà !

– Ca va être l'heure du dîner, il va falloir descendre sinon ma mère va se mettre à hurler ! On en reparle après le repas mais on te laissera pas tomber vieux, t'inquiètes ! Au fait mes parents sont au courant ?

– Je pense, oui ! Dumbledore a du leur en parler, c'est sûrement pour ça que ta mère était encore plus protectrice que d'habitude.

Au regard d'Hermione, Harry compris qu'elle ne trouvait pas cette idée si folle, et puis elle l'avait dit « que pourraient-ils trouver de mieux que Dumbledore lui-même » ?elle avait confirmé ses doutes. Autant commencer à se faire à cette idée. Mais si Rogue pensait qu'il allait être docile, il pouvait toujours espérer ! Après tout, il n'avait qu'à pas accepter ! Et si Harry était vraiment trop épouvantable et que son professeur ne voulait plus de lui, Dumbledore serait forcé de trouve une nouvelle idée.


	2. Mise au point

Chapitre 2 : Mise au point.

– Voilà Severus, il sait. Il lui faudra certainement un peu de temps pour se faire à cette idée, mais il est désormais au courant de sa future situation. Merci de ce que vous faites. Je sais que ça n'a pas été une décision facile pour vous et encore moins avec votre filleul dans les parages.

– Ils s'y feront et moi aussi ! Drago y voit déjà l'occasion de faire enrager Harry. Ils finiront peut-être par s'allier quand ils verront qu'ils ne font pas le poids contre moi. Enfin n'espérons pas trop non plus. Déjà s'ils ne s'entretuent pas ça sera un exploit, car entre Drago qui provoque et Harry qui sort sa baguette toutes les deux minutes… Je ne pense pas que je vais avoir une fin de vacances bien reposante.

– Vous êtes un homme d'action Severus, vous vous en sortirait très bien. Et au pire je suis sûr qu'Harry sera ravi de passer les vacances de Noël au château.

– Oui je n'en doute pas mais choisir où l'on passe ses vacances est une récompense en aucun cas une punition.

– Vous êtes seul juge. Pour Poudlard, je pense qu'il ne serait pas bon que l'on cache la vérité. Bon, pour Drago, cela va sans dire que la majorité de ses camarades sont d'ors et déjà au courant. Pour Harry, nous stipulerons simplement que vous l'avez adopté et à vous de juger si vous souhaitez le divulguer ou non, mais les élèves sont rapidement au courant de ce genre d'évènements. Bien je pense que les formalités sont à jour. En cas de problème n'hésitez pas à me faire signe, mais je pense que vous vous en sortirez très bien.

Deux jours qu'ils cherchaient ! Mais rien ! Pas d'issu ! Mme Weasley semblait trouver la solution de Dumbledore un peu « radicale » mais bonne. Elle lui avait précisé qu'elle avait essayé de le garder, mais le professeur Dumbledore semblait penser que Harry ne s'en remettrait pas s'il arrivait quelque chose à cette famille, parce qu'il était là. Et sur ce point, le survivant trouvait qu'il avait raison, au moins il se sentirait moins coupable si par sa faute Malefoy ou Rogue venaient à être blessés.

Finalement cette solution en valait une autre. Il fallait qu'il en prenne son parti. Mais les deux, quand même... Les pires Serpentard qu'il y avaient et il devait vivre avec ! Enfin les vacances finissaient dans une semaine, après il ne les verrait qu'en cours !

Bon, Rogue lui avait signifié par hibou qu'il arriverait à 19h et qu'il devait être prêt. Il avait un quart d'heure pour dire au revoir à ses amis et aux parents de Ron, autant commencer tout de suite.

À 19h précise, Rogue arriva devant le Terrier. Il salua brièvement la famille Weasley et transplana avec Harry devant sa maison.

Une simple maison de campagne comprenant un grand jardin laissé à l'abandon apparemment. La maison comportait un étage et semblait en bonne état. C'était déjà ça, il n'allait pas vivre dans un taudis. D'intérieur, elle semblait chaleureuse, Harry était pressé de la visiter, car mise à part le Terrier, il ne connaissait pas de maison de sorciers.

Mais Severus semblait l'entendre autrement.

– Assieds-toi Harry. J'ai à te parler.

D'abord surpris d'entendre son professeur l'appeler par son prénom, Harry obtempéra.

– Bien alors nous allons mettre les choses au clair rapidement. Je ne tolère pas le manque de respect de quelque façon que se soit et j'y inclus : la désobéissance, le mensonge et l'insolence. Cela pourra te mener à recevoir une bonne correction. Maintenant accordes moi deux minutes je vais chercher Drago.

Rogue pensait vraiment qu'il allait lui obéir sans condition ? Mais avant qu'Harry puisse approfondir ses réflexions Severus réapparu suivi de Malefoy. Deux minutes avait-il dit, bien...elles étaient bien courtes les minutes de répit !

– Je vais aller droit au but ! Je n'accepterais pas que tu provoques Harry constamment Drago comme je ne tolérerais pas que tu répondes à ses provocations en sortant ta baguette Harry. Vous avez passé l'âge de ce genre de jeux ! Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard ici Drago et filleul ou non, tu seras sanctionné au même titre que lui. Cette chose étant dite, je vais préciser certains points à Harry et il serait bon que tu te les rappelles toi aussi. Un elfe de maison s'occupe de ce qui est repas, ménage et linge. Mais il ne rentrera pas dans vos chambres même si vous le lui demandez. Vous vous devez donc de descendre vous-même votre linge et d'entretenir vos chambres, car si lui n'y met pas les pieds, moi si ! Et je n'hésiterai pas à réitérer l'expérience de ce matin Drago, c'est-à-dire mettre toutes vos affaires dehors et à vous de les récupérer et sans baguettes évidemment ! Il vous sera strictement interdit de quitter l'enceinte de la maison sans autorisation et ce pour votre propre sécurité, je n'ai pas besoin de te préciser que Voldemort te cherche Harry et que les Mangemorts se feront une joie de m'atteindre en te faisant souffrir Drago. Les repas sont servis à 9h, 12h et 20h et si vous êtes en retard, vous vous en passerez. Les entraînements commenceront demain, il est important qu'avec les menaces qui pèsent sur vous, vous soyez en mesure de vous défendre. Ils se dérouleront donc de 9h30 à 11h30 et de 14h à 16h, pour le reste vous aurez quartiers libres… Je pense que c'est tout pour le moment. Je vais te faire visiter et te montrer ta chambre, tes affaires y ont déjà été montées mais ce sera la dernière fois. La prochaine fois tu t'en occuperas seul !

Harry était consterné. Comment ça il ne pourrait pas sortir de l'enceinte de la maison ? Bon, pour les repas, il était habitué. Et depuis quand Rogue avait-il perdu ce ton ironique quand il s'adressait à lui. Il s'était passé quelque chose, mais quoi ? Au moins ça l'occuperait pendant ses « quartiers libres », s'il ne trouvait pas le moyen de tromper la vigilance de son tuteur avant. Bon, il était 20h05 et de toute façon il ne comptait pas manger avec Rogue et Malefoy ce soir, donc autant ranger ses affaires. Il aurait aimé voir la tête de Malefoy quand son parrain avait balancé ses affaires.

Après avoir plié ses vêtements et les avoir mis dans l'armoire, Harry décida de rassurer ses amis sur son sort. Après tou, si Rogue continuait à lui parler de cette manière, il devrait pouvoir supporter la fin des vacances.

_Hermione, Ron,_

_Je suis bien arrivé et pas encore livré à Voldemort, Ron ! Pour le moment ça à l'air d'aller. Malefoy ne m'a pas encore agressé et Rogue me parle presque normalement, enfin je suppose que pour lui c'est normal. Il m'appelle même par mon prénom. Mais ça me semble tellement étrange que je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Alors si vous savez quoi, faites le moi savoir. Les principes d'éducation de Rogue semblent assez spéciaux, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il aurait balancé les affaires de la fouine par la fenêtre, car il n'avait pas rangé sa chambre et Malefoy a dû aller les chercher sans baguette. Rien que pour ça j'aurais aimé être une souris ! Pour se voir demain, ça va être difficile déjà parce que je ne sais pas exactement où l'on est et ensuite parce que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir, enfin ça on verra. Si j'y arrive, je vous fais signe et si je ne donne pas de nouvelles pendant deux jours d'affilés, prévenez Dumbledore ! On ne sait jamais, des fois qu'il aurait des envies de meurtre, mon « cher tuteur »._

_Ah oui j'oubliais envoyez moi de la nourriture en cachette s'il vous plaît, au cas où !_

_Je vous dis à bientôt, amicalement_

_Harry_

Bon avec ça ils seraient rassurés ! Et maintenant que faire ?

Cela ne faisait pas deux minutes qu'il se posait la question que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

– Tu as décidé de te laisser mourir de faim ? Ou tu avais déjà dîné ?

– Non, je n'avais pas faim.

– Je croyais avoir été clair Harry ! Pas de mensonge ! Je ne te le répéterais plus. Alors ?

Ok, ne pas lui mentir bien, mais il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il préférait mourir de faim plutôt que de manger avec eux !

– Je préfère ne pas répondre.

– Oui, c'est une solution, sauf que quand je pose une question, je « préfère » qu'on y réponde et rapidement, la patience n'a jamais était mon fort. Alors ?

– Je ne voulais pas manger.

– Et pour quelle raison ?

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez accepté ici et je n'avais aucune envie de dîner avec Malefoy.

– Pour commencer personne ne m'a forcé à te prendre avec moi, je l'ai fait pour des raisons qui me sont propres mais sache que je ne l'ai pas fait pour te persécuter. Et « Drago », car c'est ainsi que tu vas l'appeler désormais, risque d'être souvent à ta table autant t'y habituer rapidement. J'ajouterais aussi que tout colis qui arrive dans cette maison est d'abord validé par moi. Donc n'espères pas recevoir de la nourriture de tes amis, Drago a déjà essayé. En revanche je ne lis pas les lettres, elles vous sont propres. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit et ne te couche pas trop tard car tu ne survivras pas à l'entraînement de demain sinon. Bonne soirée Harry…

– Merci à vous aussi.

_Hermione, Ron,_

_Laissez tomber pour la nourriture. Rogue fouille les colis, Malefoy a apparemment déjà tenté l'expérience. _

_La grande nouvelle de ce soir : je dois appeler Malefoy par son prénom. Super (et c'est ironique bien sûr)._

_Bon je vous laisse, car il semblerait que le professeur n'assure pas cette fonction seulement au château. Il s'est mis en tête de nous entraîner, comme il dit, à nous défendre et cela 4h par jour. Vivement la fin des vacances, je vous le dis._

_Affectueusement,_

_Harry_


	3. Les ennuis commencent

Chapitre 3 : Les ennuis commencent.

La réponse de ses amis ne mit pas longtemps à lui parvenir, seulement, elle n'arriva pas seule. Rogue entra dans la chambre d'Harry.

– Je croyais avoir été clair pour les colis Harry !

– Oui mais je leur avais demandé avant, ils n'ont pas du recevoir ma deuxième lettre ! C'est pas ma faute je ne pouvais pas devinez que vous alliez fouiller les paquets avant que vous me le disiez quand même !

Harry avait dit cela sur un ton de la colère qui ne sembla pas plaire à Severus. La gifle arriva si rapidement qu'Harry n'eut pas le temps de la voir venir.

– Ne me parle plus jamais sur se ton ! Tu te prends pour qui, ici tu ne feras pas la loi ! Le paquet repart à ses expéditeurs avec des explications. Tiens voilà tes lettres puisqu'une deuxième est arrivée pendant que je vérifiais si aucune magie ne se trouvait dans le colis.

Sans un mot de plus, le maître des potions sorti de la chambre.

Une gifle ! Il avait osé lui mettre une gifle ! Il le détestait, il devait vivre avec lui et devrait accepter qu'il lui retourne une claque. Merci Dumbledore, vraiment ! Pris d'un excès de rage, Harry entreprit de détruire tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Il renversa la table de nuit, balaya le bureau, poussa la chaise d'un coup de pied. N'étant pas calmé il sortit sa baguette et fit exploser les lampes de chevet et de bureau, les tableaux… Il s'apprêtait à s'attaquer aux oreillers quand Rogue fut de retour.

D'un geste, la baguette d'Harry lui sauta des mains et se retrouva dans celles de son professeur.

– Je te savais impulsif, mais de là à transformer ta chambre en champ de bataille et à réduire tes propres affaires à l'état de déchets, j'avoue que je suis impressionné par ta stupidité. Et tu pensais vraiment que je n'allais rien te dire ? Bien ! Il ne te reste plus qu'à ranger et je ne sortirais pas de cette pièce tant que cela ne sera pas fait.

D'un sort, il fit apparaître trois grands sacs poubelle et fixa le survivant d'un regard de glace.

– Qu'attends-tu pour commencer ? Et il va de soit que ce que tu as détruit ne sera pas remplacé et que tu ne pourras pas les réparer tant que tu ne m'auras pas prouvé que tu peux te contenir. Je te conseille de te dépêcher car il me faut beaucoup moins de sommeil qu'à toi et tu ne te coucheras pas tant que cette pagaille sera encore présente.

Harry hésitait, que pouvait-il faire sans baguette ? D'ailleurs même avec une baguette il ne faisait pas le poids face à lui ! Et s'il refusait que se passerait-il ? Il n'allait pas lui mettre des gifles toute la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse tout de même !

Comme pour répondre à ses questions Severus s'exclama :

– Le premier soufflet ne t'as pas suffit ? Une bonne correction alors ? Ou peut-être préfères-tu ne pas pouvoir revoir tes amis avant la rentrée, car tu seras bien trop occupé à travailler ?

Quoi il pourrait voir ses amis ? Rogue allait lui permettre de sortir ? De courts séjours avait dit Dumbledore. Bon entre tenir tête à son tuteur pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être docile et revoir ses amis le choix s'effectuait rapidement. Mais la perspective que Rogue le surveille pendant qu'il rangeait la pièce ne lui plaisait guère. C'était quoi cette nouvelle idée, une manière de l'humilier ? Pensant à Ron et Hermione, au Terrier, Harry se décida à ramasser cette « pagaille ».

Au bout de deux heures il parvint à finir son travail. Deux heures pendant lesquelles Severus était resté là à lire. Deux heures à ramasser les débris des lampes « jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus », à ranger les livres qu'il avait eu le malheur de poser sur le bureau, à enlever les morceaux de verre des tableaux, à relever les meubles qu'il avait fait tomber. Deux heures à voir disparaître les sacs poubelles au fur et à mesure qu'il les remplissait.

– Bien je pense que cela conviendra. Voilà ta baguette. Bonne nuit Harry.

Sans attendre la réponse Rogue sortit de la pièce, laissant le survivant à ses lettres.

_Harry,_

_Nous sommes ravis d'apprendre que ce n'est pas si terrible. Comme tu nous l'as demandé nous t'avons envoyé de la nourriture. D'après ce que l'on a compris au repas il se pourrait que tu puisses venir chez Ron certaines fins d'après midi. Mme Weasley a dit « ça dépendra de lui », je suppose qu'elle parlait du professeur Rogue. Il paraîtrait même que l'on aurait la permission de venir te voir. Imagine la tête de Malefoy s'il nous voit débarquer ! Ron lui prépare quelques petites inventions avec ses frères. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une brillante idée donc si tu peux l'en dissuader, car moi il ne m'écoute pas. Pour la nouvelle « enquête », nous n'en savons pas plus que toi mais essayons de le découvrir. Je te dis à très bientôt, sinon à dans une semaine._

_Amicalement,_

_Hermione._

Venir les voir ! Tu t'es trompé Hermione apparemment cela ne dépend pas de Rogue mais de moi… En fin d'après midi, évidemment après l'entraînement. D'ailleurs comment ça va se passer ça ? Qu'est-ce que son tuteur avait bien pu lui préparer encore ? Et puis pour les farces, oui ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais ce n'était pas la sienne donc il laisserait faire Ron s'en y prendre part, ainsi on ne pourra rien lui reprocher.

_Harry,_

_J'espère que tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis avec notre paquet. Je sais que cette situation n'est pas facile mais Hermione ne trouve aucun argument contre ! Elle ma fait promettre de t'écrire qu'elle trouve que c'est une bonne idée que Rogue t'entraîne. Moi je pense qu'on l'as déjà suffisamment sur le dos à Poudlard pour t'éviter d'avoir des cours avec lui pendant les vacances. Enfin c'est promis…_

– Tiens Harry une nouvelle lettre, et tu seras gentil de demander à tes amis de t'écrire à des heures décentes car entre toi et Drago je vais finir par passer mes journées et mes nuits à vous transmettre votre courriers.

Encore ? Ah oui le retour du paquet. Évidemment et qu'est ce qu'il leurs à dit à ce propos ?

– Merci, et je ferais passer le message.

– Parfait tu devrais te coucher maintenant…

… _même si on doit supporter Rogue on viendra te voir dès que possible et le plus souvent possible ! Je vais te laisser maintenant._

_Ton ami,_

_Ron_

_Harry,_

_On suppose que les ennuis sont arrivés, le paquet a été retourné à ma mère avec semblerait-il une explication comme quoi tu n'allais pas mourir de faim mais qu'il fallait que tu respectes certaines règles. Enfin bref « chassez le naturel il revient au galop », c'est une expression de Hermione. Racontes nous ce qu'il c'est passé. Pour nous, maman a crié, elle a dit qu'on aurait du lui en parler… Je te passe les détails. Hermione pense que comme Hedwige n'est pas longue à transmettre les courriers tu ne dois pas habiter très loin du terrier. On ferra un tour des environs et Hermione lancera des sorts de détection. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il ne t'a rien fait d'ignoble ! Réponds-nous vite._

_Ron et Hermione_

Il n'allait pas l'affamé ça c'est ce qu'il racontait personne ne pourrait le prouver ! Bon la réponse et au lit sinon la journée risquait d'être longue.

_Hermione, Ron_

_Oui il n'était guère content, mais il l'était encore moins quand j'ai eu le malheur de lui hurler qu'il n'avait qu'à le dire avant ! Et je vous laisse imaginer sa réaction quand après qu'il m'ait giflé j'ai mis ma chambre à sac. Résultat des courses, j'ai du ranger sans baguette (et oui comme Malefoy sauf que moi mes affaire étaient à l'intérieur !) et il a jeté tout ce que j'avais cassé. Evidemment il n'y avait rien à moi donc rien ne va me manquer. Il a l'air calmé, mais il me demande de vous dire qu'il ne faut plus envoyer de hibou tard le soir, on va dire après 22h car il les réceptionne, même Hedwige. Je vous laisse et ferais tout pour vous voir._

_Bonne nuit,_

_Harry._


	4. Vie commune et premières difficultés

Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Un grand merci à Julienpoudlard et merci aussi aux reviewers.

Chapitre 4 : Vie commune et premières difficultés.

Le lendemain Harry se vit réveillé par Rogue à 8h.

– Bonjour Harry. Si tu veux prendre ton petit déjeuner, je pense qu'il est temps que tu te prépares. A moins que tu ne décides de sauter encore un repas dans ce cas il doit te rester près d'une demi-heure pour te lever.

Bon la journée allait commencer par des hostilités ? Autant calmer le jeu d'entrée, afin de pouvoir passer du temps avec ses amis. Harry se résigna donc à descendre manger après s'être habillé.

Un fois en bas, il entendit Malefoy se faire sermonner. Finalement la journée ne serait pas aussi dure si Rogue tourmentait le prince des Serpentards.

– Tu as l'air bien fatigué Drago. Il me semblait t'avoir fortement conseillé de te coucher à des heures raisonnables. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'alléger le programme de la journée pour te ménager. Tu assumeras donc les conséquences de tes actes.

– Bien, je n'en attendais pas moins !

– Change de ton rapidement, ma patience est très limitée. Il serait dommage que tu commences la journée par te prendre une gifle.

Alors comme ça les baffes ne lui étaient pas réservées. Harry s'étonna de n'être pas soulagé par cette nouvelle. Peut-être que son tuteur serait moins partial qu'en cours au moins. C'est sur cette pensée que le survivant décida d'entrer dans la cuisine.

– Ah, tu t'es décidé ! Finalement la faim a eu raison de ton entêtement Harry… Drago ôte moi se sourire suffisant de ton visage immédiatement si tu ne veux pas que je mette ma menace à exécution ! Sers toi Harry, le petit déjeuner est libre ici, et tu te le prépares seul.

Harry s'assis sur la dernière chaise à disposition, celle en face de Malefoy. Avoir vu le Serpentard blêmir à l'idée de se faire reprendre et de risquer de se prendre une claque devant lui était très plaisant en ce début de matinée. C'est dans le silence le plus total que se déroula le repas. Le survivant évitait de croiser le regard de Drago de crainte de s'emporter et Malefoy le lui rendait bien ne souhaitant pas s'attirer encore une fois les foudres de son parrain.

– Les repas vont être animés avec vous. Drago j'y ai bien réfléchit il me semble peu judicieux d'inviter tes amis, enfants de mangemorts ici ou que tu ailles chez eux. Je te conseille donc de te chercher d'autres relations. Car ceux-ci tu les verras suffisamment à Poudlard à mon goût.

– C'est injuste se sont mes amis, et puis ici que veux-tu qu'ils fassent ? Tu es là ça ne risque rien.

– Ma décision est définitive. Il ne te sert donc à rien d'utiliser les compliments pour arriver à tes fins. Je te signal, soit dit en passant que je sors aussi de la maison Serpentard et que je suis son directeur. Je connais donc les ruses et astuces dont tu peux faire preuve pour arriver à ce que tu désires. Il ne serait donc pas très malin de ta part de les utiliser avec moi. Harry au lieu de regarder la scène peux-tu finir ton repas s'il te plaît.

Sans un mot Harry plongea sa tête dans son petit déjeuner. Malefoy fulminait et ça se voyait. Potter allait pouvoir recevoir Weasmoche et la Sang-de-Bourbe mais lui ne pourrait pas voir ses amis ! Vivement le retour à Poudlard où il serait à nouveau avantagé par rapport à Saint-Potter.

A 9h30, les deux ennemis se trouvaient dans la « salle » d'entraînement en compagnie de leur « cher » professeur.

– Bien nous allons commencer. Nous passerons les matinées à apprendre de nouveaux sorts et nous nous consacrerons aux duels les après-midi. Voilà qui devrait vous motiver puisque vous vous bâterez l'un contre l'autre et que ni l'un ni l'autre n'acceptera de laisser son rival gagner. Vous aurez donc ainsi la possibilité de régler vos animosités en combat singulier. Je ne servirais que tampon afin que les choses ne dégénèrent pas. Tous les coups vous seront permis, sauf les impardonnables, car je doute que Voldemort ou les mangemorts se battent de manière honnête. Bien des questions ? Bon commençons…

Ces deux heures d'entraînement exténuèrent les garçons qui n'avaient pas beaucoup dormis. Mais aucun d'eux ne souhaitait montrer une quelconque faiblesse devant l'autre, au plus grand plaisir de Rogue qui les trouvait manifestement très motivés.

– Vous pouvez aller prendre vos douches, dix minutes chacun, dois-je établir un roulement ou arriverez vous à ne pas vous entretuer ?

– Ca va aller il n'a qu'à la prendre en premier.

– Merci. Bon montez maintenant. Je range et je vais prévenir l'elfe de préparer le repas.

Harry et Drago montèrent les escaliers en se lançant des regards assassins.

– Tu veux la jouer lèche bottes Potter ? Vraiment trop gentil pour la douche ! Ou alors tu t'entraînes pour ton rôle de bon samaritain pour le château ?

– Non si tu veux tout savoir j'ai des choses à régler. Ensuite je ne pense pas que de s'occuper des autres fasse de moi un « bon samaritain » mais en tout cas ça me différencie de ton égoïsme légendaire.

– La ferme Potter il me reste encore suffisamment de force pour sortir ma baguette !

– Et bien gardes les pour cette après-midi car je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te laisser remporter la victoire.

– On verra Potter, veux tu qu'on parie sur le vainqueur ?

– Que proposes-tu ?

– Si je gagne tu feras tout ce que je demande pendant une journée !

– Rien que ça et dans le cas contraire ça sera à toi de m'obéir pendant le même laps de temps!

– Quelle imagination, ça fait peur ! Marché conclu, à tout à l'heure Potter.

Harry retourna dans sa chambre envoyer Hedwige à Ron et Hermione.

_Ron, Hermione,_

_Tout va bien, même s'il est sévère, Rogue reste juste entre Malefoy et moi. Il faut que vous m'aidiez à sortir de là cette après-midi. Demandez à ta mère Ron si elle ne peut pas lancer une invitation à mon tuteur. A très vite…_

_Harry_

Le repas était sous tension. Chacun évaluait les capacités de l'autre. Ils se regardaient avec des sourires entendus, qui éveillèrent la curiosité de Severus.

– Puis-je savoir de quoi il en retourne les garçons ? Que me vaut ces sourires quasi complices ? Pour quelle stupidité vous êtes vous alliés ?

Drago regarda Harry afin de connaître son avis pour face à la question. Devaient-ils n'en dire qu'une partie ? Ne rien lui dire au risque d'être punis ? Après tout c'était Potter qui connaissait le mieux les foudres de son parrain, il devrait être capable de répondre le courageux Gryffondor.

– Alors ?

– Nous avons parié sur l'issu du duel.

Là Drago devait le reconnaître avouer qu'il avait parié, Harry ne manquait vraiment pas d'audace.

– Et quels sont les enjeux ? Qu'avez-vous parié ?

– Euh … une journée au service de l'autre.

– Bien si cela peut vous motiver ! En revanche je n'accepterais aucunement les services demandés soient en contradiction avec les règles que je vous ai imposées.

Drago et Harry se regardèrent, ils avaient tout deux pensé à la même chose : faire punir l'autre.

– Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut changer pour vous puisque vous semblez prendre plaisir à punir vos élèves en classe. Pourquoi ça serait différent ici ? Ah oui, j'oubliais Malefoy est un Serpentard, il ne faudrait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose !

– Bien Harry nous règlerons ton insolence après le repas… Mais, je vois que j'ai bien fais de le préciser. Je vous arbitrerais donc et je veillerais à ce que chacun respecte sa part du marché.… Et si par le plus grand des hasards l'un de vous refuse le service demandé ou si le service dépasse les limites j'en déduirais que l'on ne peut pas vous faire confiance et vous serez donc punis.… Mangez maintenant et je vous conseille une sieste si vous voulez pouvoir être davantage en forme que ce matin… Au fait Harry une lettre est arrivée pour toi et j'ai reçu une invitation du Terrier te concernant pour cette après-midi. Mais, vu ton comportement à l'instant j'hésite à y répondre favorablement. Tu vas apprendre à contrôler un peu tes réactions c'est moi qui te le dis !

– De toute façon, vous ne comptiez pas me laisser y aller n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était qu'un moyen de plus pour mettre au grand jour votre côté sadique.

La gifle ne se fit pas attendre…

– La perspective d'une correction ne semble pas calmer tes ardeurs, mais nous verrons si ton attitude est la même une fois celle-ci terminée… En attendant, si c'est pour nous faire part de ton insolence, monte dans ta chambre, je finis de manger et je te rejoins… A moins bien sûr que tu préfères que je t'y mène moi-même.

De colère, Harry poussa sa chaise, jeta sa serviette dans son assiette et quitta la table, montant les escaliers en tapant le plus possible des pieds afin de vraiment faire part à tous de son mécontentement. Mais au fond, le survivant n'en menait pas large, il avait bien une vague idée de ce que pourrait être une correction, mais mise à part des coups de poings ou des gifles, il n'avait jamais subi de violence physique autre chez les Dursley.

Severus le laissa patienter 10 minutes dans sa chambre, afin que l'adolescent prenne bien conscience de ce qui allait lui arriver et puisse mesurer l'impact de ses actes. Car, il ne doutait pas une seconde que l'attitude d'Harry avait était pulsionnelle et qu'avec un peu de recul ce dernier serait capable de se remettre en question, au moins sur le ton utilisé.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que le maître des potions entra dans la chambre du jeune homme, le visage neutre, une canne souple à la main. Il vit bien le bref regard inquiet d'Harry lorsqu'il passa sur l'outil de la punition.

– Bien, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je le fasse moi-même de force et que cela se répercute dans la correction que tu va recevoir, baisses ton pantalon…

– Quoi ?

– Je ne le répéterais pas Harry…

L'adolescent était choqué, il s'attendait à ce que son tuteur arrive en colère, lui donne des coups et s'en aille, mais pas qu'il puisse entrer dans la chambre calmement et en plus lui demander de participer à sa propre punition… Le temps de cette réflexion, et Severus avait déjà lancé un sort, le jeans du survivant avait disparu suivi de près par son caleçon. Harry était rouge de honte, avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, le professeur l'avait penché sur le rebord du lit et amorça la correction. Le premier coup fut cuisant pour l'adolescent, lui coupant le souffle. Plus la correction avançait, moins Harry ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Finalement une minute avant que Severus cesse, il s'effondra en pleures. Son tuteur jeta rapidement un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas sur son postérieur et dont il n'arrivait pas à en deviner l'utilité.

Le maître des potions sorti alors de la chambre, non sans lui rappeler qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui que cela ne se produise plus, qu'il était attendu à deux heures précises pour son entraînement et qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de ne pas être à l'heure ou de ne pas s'y présenter.

A quatorze heures, Harry se rendit à la salle d'entrainement, non sans avoir eu un mal fou à se lever de son lit. Pendant le trajet, il s'inquiéta de savoir qu'elle allait être la réaction de son tuteur : à savoir s'il allait lui rappeler sans cesse durant le combat sa correction, s'il allait l'humilier devant Malefoy… Son anxiété s'intensifia lorsqu'il réalisa que ce dernier lui avait lancé un sort dont il ignorait les effets.


	5. un gagnant ?

Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Un grand merci à Julienpoudlard et merci aussi aux reviewers. Et aussi une attention particulière à l'auteur de Sous la coupe de Rogue: khalya

Chapitre 5 : Un gagnant ?

Devant la salle, Harry aperçu Malefoy qui patientait. Il croisa le regard de son rival et ne pu que se sentir étonné de la lueur de compassion qu'il vit dans ses yeux avant que ses derniers ne redeviennent froids et que le serpentard ne commence les hostilités.

– Prêt à perdre Potter !

La perspective de ce combat, qu'il ne devait absolument pas perdre eu au moins pour effet de lui permettre d'oublier la douleur logée dans son postérieur. Il ne devait absolument pas perdre sinon Malefoy lui en parlerait à vie. Une guerre verbale s'engagea bientôt stoppée par leur tuteur.

– Bien, je vous serais gré de vous respecter avant, pendant et après le duel. Je n'admets pas que vous vous parliez ainsi. Le prochain qui sort se genre d'inepties se battra contre moi et je ne lui ferais pas de cadeaux. Je vais vous imposer des règles simples. Vous avez appris le bases d'un duel en seconde année je ne reviendrais donc pas dessus. Je vous l'ai dit, les coups bas sont permis à la seule exception que quand je vous dis « stop » le combat s'arrête immédiatement. Je vous accorderais des points qui s'inscriront sur ce tableau pour l'adaptation à la situation, la qualité et la pertinence du sort lancé et la vitesse de réaction. Si l'un de vous par le plus grand des hasards souhaite mettre fin au duel et ainsi déclarer forfait, ce dont je doute, il lancera une étincelle bleue avec sa baguette. Si l'un de vous perd sa baguette il peut considérer que les mangemorts ou Voldemort aura raison de lui, il sera donc déclaré vaincu. Si rien de tout cela ne se produit le combat se terminera à 16h précises et nous constaterons les points de chacun. Des questions ou remarques ? Vous pouvez commencer !

Il leur reste 1h45, ils ne tiendront jamais autant ! Têtus comme ils sont ils refuseront de laisser l'autre remporter la victoire par forfait, il ne restait plus qu'à Severus à espérer que l'un se verrait désarmé rapidement. Les laisser régler leur conflit en combat surveillé finirait peut-être par être bénéfique. Harry apprendrait peut-être la patience, canaliserait certainement son énergie dans ses duels et serait probablement moins impulsif. L'adolescent réussissait à faire abstraction de sa douleur dans ce combat, ce qui ne serait pas négligeable lorsqu'il serait vraiment en danger. Mais le maître de potions se demandait ce que le Gryffondor pouvait bien avoir vécu auparavant pour avoir une telle résistance. Drago, quand à lui pourrait finalement comprendre que le Survivant ne devait peut-être pas sa popularité qu'à des évènements dont il n'était pas responsable. Il fallait le reconnaître, cet adolescent avait un réel potentiel. Le professeur n'avait pu que le constater à l'entraînement le matin même. Et s'il apprenait un peu à réfléchir avant d'agir, il deviendrait un duelliste redoutable. S'il devait affronter le mage noir, autant qu'il puisse mettre son enseignement à profit.

Le combat s'enchaînait depuis maintenant une heure, Rogue les félicitait intérieurement car ils respectaient tous deux les règles imposées. Les participants devenaient de moins en moins réactifs et les rares points qu'il accordait se réduisaient considérablement. Drago avait commencé par un rappel de leur deuxième année en envoyant un serpent à Harry qui rien qu'en lui parlant l'avait retourné contre lui. Mais avec Nagini, cela ne fonctionnerait pas ! Les sorts fusaient de tous les côtés, aucun ne voulait s'avouer vaincu. Le prince des Serpentards commençait à se dire que finalement Potter était peut-être à la hauteur de sa réputation, mais jamais il ne l'avouerait. Il se contentait de faire ce qu'il savait le mieux : rester impassible, laissant ainsi Harry s'imaginer qu'il n'était pas tant fatigué. Mais le moment d'inattention qui suivi lui fut fatal, d'un Expelliarmus, Harry remporta la victoire.

– Vous voilà donc à l'issu du combat. Harry tu as gagné non seulement parce que tu as désarmé Drago mais aussi au total des points. Choisi donc la journée ou Drago te devra obéissance. Je pense que tu l'as mérité.

Drago fulminait, il venait de perdre contre Potter. Il allait en entendre parler pendant des lustres de cette histoire et maintenant, il se devait de faire ce que Saint Potter voulait pendant une journée complète !

– Je pense que je ne veux pas de cette journée. Ca ne m'intéresse pas.

– Réfléchit bien car Drago ne s'en serait pas privé lui.

– C'est tout réfléchit, j'annule le pari.

– Bien je pense que vous pouvez aller prendre vos douches maintenant. 10 minutes chacun.

Une fois hors de vue de son parrain Drago éclata. Non seulement il venait de gagner mais il se prétendait meilleur que lui car il refusait son gain.

– Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ?

– De quoi tu me parles Malefoy ? Tu devrais être content !

– Il faut absolument que partout où tu passes tu essaies d'être bien vu ! Il fallait que tu prouves que tu valais plus que moi ! Non seulement tu as gagné mais tu devais faire semblant d'être le « gentil petit Harry » que tout le monde aime !

– Arrêtes deux secondes Malefoy. Je n'ai pas fais ça pour te faire passer pour quelqu'un d'ignoble, tu l'es déjà, pour ça tu n'as pas besoin de moi ! Je l'ai fait car gagner me suffisait et que je n'avais pas l'intention de gâcher une journée à chercher ce que je pourrais bien faire de toi ! De toute façon tu es irrécupérable ! Le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta personne !

– Oh alors petit Potter cherche à me dire qu'il a eu pitié de moi ou mieux que je n'étais pas suffisamment important pour qu'il daigne me prendre ne considération ! Bien je vais à la douche.

Mais il était cinglé lui, un grand malade ! Il avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas l'humilier davantage et il trouvait encore le moyen de se plaindre ! Qu'il ne le remercie pas, ça il pouvait s'y attendre mais de là à le provoquer !

Quand Drago sorti de la douche, Harry s'y engagea rapidement. En sortant, il fut surpris de se trouver nez à nez avec son tuteur.

– Nous avons à parler tous les deux… Allons dans ta chambre…

Aïe, qu'avait-il encore fait ? C'est pâle comme un linge qu'Harry franchi la porte de sa chambre.

– Détends-toi, si j'avais voulu te flanquer une nouvelle correction, tu en aurais eu la raison bien avant et je t'aurais prévenu… Bon, M Weasley est venu te chercher, j'ai considéré que la correction a du te suffire comme punition ne me le fais pas regretter… En attendant, il nous attend en bas…

Ses deux meilleurs amis allaient le faire sortir de cet enfer ! Ils descendirent dans le salon. Ron se tenait derrière son père et regarda Harry avec un grand sourire. Harry les saluèrent. M. Weasley prit directement la parole.

– Nous n'allons pas traîner Severus. Molly souhaitait savoir si vous vous joindriez à nous avec Drago bien entendu pour le repas de ce soir.

– J'avoue être un peu pris au dépourvu mais j'accepte l'invitation. A quelle heure devons nous vous rejoindre ?

– 19h sera parfait et bien à ce soir Professeur.

Le survivant n'en revenait pas les Weasley avaient invité Rogue et Malefoy et « lui » il avait accepté ? Mais sur quelle planète vivait-on ?

Une fois arrivée au Terrier, les questions fusèrent. Ils voulaient tous savoir comment se passait cette cohabitation. Harry resta très vague sur la sévérité de son tuteur, il ne savait pourquoi mais il se refusait de s'en plaindre à cette famille. Peut-être l'aurait-elle défendu coûte que coûte alors qu'il entendait une petite voix qui lui disait que finalement il était peut-être un peu, mais vraiment qu'un peu en tord. Il en parlerait avec Hermione car il savait qu'elle serait objective sur le sujet.

Les adolescents furent rejoints par Ginny et passèrent leur après midi à concocter mille plans pour trouver la raison du brusque changement de Rogue : il l'appelait Harry, ne passait pas son temps à l'insulter ou le provoquer et le traiter pratiquement de la même façon que Malefoy.

Les jumeaux les rattrapèrent rapidement et proposèrent d'utiliser les oreilles à rallonges. Ils leurs distribuèrent des paires gratuites et en leur faisant promettre de les tenir informés.

À 19h, les deux convives fut présents et Drago fut inviter à se joindre au groupe d'enfants par Mme Weasley. Ayant préalablement eu une altercation avec son parrain sur cette invitation où il refusait d'aller, il n'eu pas d'autre choix que de s'approcher du clan.

– Malefoy, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

– Fred voyons est-ce comme cela que l'on reçoit un invité ? Un bonbon Malefoy ? Surenchérie Georges.

– Non merci, je ne suis pas ici par mon propre chef. Faîtes donc comme si je n'étais pas là.

– Oh mais ça me semble difficile étant donné qu'une odeur de prétentieux fils de Mangemorts te suit.

Drago avait déjà dégainé sa baguette, suivi de peu par les jumeaux Weasley qui ne comptaient aucunement se laisser faire.

– Stop !

– Voyons Mione, tu ne vas pas le défendre tout de même !

– Rogue et ta mère arrive Ron, alors trouves une parade… Et arrêtez tous, on ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça étant donné que tes parents et le tuteur de Harry semblent vouloir enterrer la hache de guerre… C'est une expression ! Ils ne veulent plus se disputer si vous préférez. Il vaudrait mieux que l'on fasse profil bas et que l'on fasse semblant de se supporter… Je suppose que tu veux qu'Harry revienne, non ?

Hermione avait dit cela dans un murmure craignant la réaction de l'assemblé. Mais son discours avait l'air d'être passé pour tous et Harry s'exclama suffisamment fort pour être entendu des adultes :

– Vas-y « Drago » montre leur les sorts que l'on a appris ce matin.

Tous les regards étaient tournés sur lui, il l'avait appelé « Drago ». Sous les paires d'yeux interrogateurs Harry rajouta à mi-voix :

– L'un de vous avait-il une meilleure idée pour justifier trois baguettes sorties ?

Les parents des jumeaux et le professeur les surveillaient de près. Ils avaient distinctement entendu ce qu'Harry avait dit et Rogue ne doutait pas du fait qu'il ait voulu sauver les apparences. Ils assistèrent donc au combat, jusqu'à ce que Molly appelle à l'aide pour mettre la table. Les duellistes s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et tout le monde, y compris le Serpentard mis la main à la patte. Le repas se passa le plus calmement possible, avec les jumeaux à la table... Vers 22h Severus et les garçons prirent congé.


	6. Retour à la maison

**Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Un grand merci à Julienpoudlard et merci aussi aux reviewers et à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic.**

Chapitre 6 : Retour à la maison

Le retour se passa dans le silence le plus total. Une fois le seuil de la maison franchi, Severus se retourna vers les garçons.

– Bien, messieurs montez vous mettre en pyjama et revenez au salon immédiatement, nous avons à parler une peu je crois…

Les adolescents montèrent rapidement se changer, non sans s'interroger sur les motifs de cette discussion. Sur le pallier, Drago regarda de manière dédaigneuse la tenue d'Harry, mais se passa de commentaire à ce sujet. En revanche, il l'attaqua directement sur les raisons de leur convocation.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as encore trouvé à faire Saint Potter… Dans quelle histoire m'as-tu embarqué ?

– Et pourquoi ça serait forcément moi ? Tu es si parfait que tu ne fais jamais rien de mal ? Ou tu sais déjà que ton cher parrain ne te reprocherait jamais rien…du moins en public, puisque j'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'appréciait tes heures de couchers tardifs. Ca fait quel effet de se faire surveiller comme si tu avais deux ans ?

– Tu verras, cries pas victoire ça t'arrivera aussi, puisqu'il a décidé qu'ici nous serions logés à la même enseigne… Et oui Potter, les corrections ne te sont pas réservées… Mais vu ton attitude, tu les recevras certainement plus souvent…

La dispute se poursuivi jusqu'à l'arrivée de Severus, qui rien que par sa présence gagna leur silence.

– Il me semble, mais je peux me tromper, vous avoir demandé de descendre immédiatement… Alors, il serait intéressant qu'au lieu de vous disputer comme des enfants de trois ans qui ne savent pas gérer leurs conflits raisonnablement, vous obéissiez…

– Vous pouvez parler, c'est vrai qu'avec Sirius vous étiez mieux !

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'il senti une douleur vive s'abattre sur son postérieur alors que son tuteur n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Puis la même sensation que celle ressentie à la fin de sa correction s'installa sur ses fesses.

Severus le regarda, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

– Conséquence du sort que j'ai placé sur toi, je l'ôterais lorsque j'aurais jugé que tu te contrôles davantage. Il agira en proportion de ton attitude envers moi et immédiatement. Et il n'y a pas besoin que je sois devant toi pour agir. Tu gardes ta capacité à penser et cela n'agit pas sur ton esprit, mais il prend en compte la façon dont tu t'adresses à moi ou la façon dont tu parles de moi… Pour en revenir à ton parrain, tu as sans doute raison, nos attitudes n'étaient pas celles d'adultes responsables, c'est pour cela que j'attends de vous que vous fassiez mieux que moi. Descendons, nous installer au salon.

Une fois en bas, Severus déplaça le fauteuil afin de le placer en face du canapé et fit signe à ses fils adoptifs de s'installer. Vu sa douleur, Harry hésita, mais un regard de son tuteur lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix. C'est donc en grimaçant et sous le sourire en coin des deux Serpentard qu'il prit place aux côtés de Malefoy.

– Bien, je voudrais aborder plusieurs points avec vous. Le premier étant votre attitude de ce soir : le début d'altercation entre Drago et les jumeaux, sauvé de justesse par Hermione. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je n'allais pas m'en apercevoir ? Il va de soit qu'une même situation ne se reproduira pas ici. Je ne tolèrerais pas que vous sortiez vos baguettes à tout va, autant dire que j'ai très peu apprécié ton attitude Drago.

– Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je me laisse faire par les deux singes !

Là, ce fut au tour de Drago de ressentir une sensation désagréable sur son postérieur. Étonné que le sort soit encore en place auprès une semaine sans ennui, il se leva vivement du canapé, sous l'œil étonné d'Harry. La douleur était largement supportable, mais il se demanda quand Severus avait replacé ce sort, parce qu'après réflexion ses écarts de langage de la semaine n'avaient pas eu cette conséquence.

– Pour répondre à ta question informulée Drago, j'ai discrètement placé le sort allégé, il va s'en dire, lorsque je t'ai vu sourire de voir Harry s'asseoir. Bien reprenons… Je disais donc que je n'avais pas apprécié ton attitude, et qu'ils ne t'auraient pas lancé de sort si tu avais eu l'intelligence de les laisser parler et de ne pas réagir à la moindre provocation. C'est donc la dernière fois que cela se reproduit. Et, toi Harry, tu aurais du calmer le jeu, au lieu d'attendre patiemment que d'autres fassent ce que tu aurais certainement souhaité faire.

– Ce n'est pas vrai.

– Pardon Harry ? Qu'est ce qui n'est pas vrai ?

– Je n'attendais pas que quelqu'un le fasse à ma place. Je n'avais aucune envie de l'attaquer, ça m'étais égal qu'il vienne ou non. Mais, je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'aurais du le défendre lui plutôt que mes amis, alors je les ai laissé régler ça tout seul.

– Je note que tu as fais un réel effort de tonalité pour t'expliquer. Tu n'es donc pas un cas désespéré, nous arriverons peut-être à dompter ton impulsivité… Admettons que ce ne soit pas pour te venger de Drago par l'intermédiaire des jumeaux, il n'empêche que tu aurais tout de même dû les raisonner, d'autant plus que Miss Granger a très bien ciblé la situation, en cas de problème au terrier, tu ne reverras pas tes amis des vacances.

– Mais c'est injuste, je n'ai attaqué personne moi…

– Tu es responsable de Drago lorsque vous êtes chez tes amis, mais ne t'inquiètes pas il sera responsable de ton attitude lorsque nous serons invité en société, ce qui va arriver plutôt que prévu. Ce qui nous amène à mon second point.

Severus sorti deux fioles de ses poches et les déposa devant les garçons.

– Vous allez commencer par boire cette potion de mon invention, je vous expliquerai ensuite de quoi il en retourne.

– Il est hors de question que j'avale une potion dont je ne connais même pas les effets…

– Drago, vu ton niveau de potion et je ne parle même pas de celui d'Harry qui frôle le désastre, cela m'étonnerais vraiment qu'en te donnant les ingrédients tu puisses en deviner les effets. Et comme, je vous l'ai précisé je vous donnerais les détails une fois que vous l'aurez avalée. Mais si vous tenez à ce que je la fasse ingurgiter par la force, libre à vous…

– J'ai rien dit moi.

– Non, mais tu ne l'as toujours pas avalée non plus.

Ok, bon apparemment, ils n'allaient pas avoir le choix, Drago semblait attendre qu'il commence, comme si son parrain pouvait lui vouloir le moindre mal… N'écoutant que son inquiétude face à une potentielle nouvelle correction, Harry se décida à l'avaler d'une traite.

– Drago, maintenant que tu as vu qu'Harry n'était pas mort… Bien, maintenant que ceci est réglé. Je vais vous expliquer certaines mesures que nous avons décidés de mettre en place avec Albus. La première est que Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter ont pour les journaux fuient le pays afin d'être protégés et de s'entrainer au combat. En revanche, mes fils jumeaux dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'ici vont rejoindre Poudlard après le décès de leur mère. Vous allez alors devoir apprendre votre histoire par cœur, mais aussi changer radicalement vos comportements, personne ne doit pouvoir faire le rapprochement, la potion vous y aidera. Vous serez donc à nouveau répartis, et dans la même maison. Miss Granger et les Weasley sont les seuls au courant de cette situation, mais Harry tu ne pourras plus leur parler comme avant sans éveiller trop de soupçons… J'ai bien conscience que cela va être difficile pour vous mais nous avons le reste de l'été pour vous y préparer. Nous aurons donc un programme très chargé. Chaque vous apprendrez à vous perfectionner en potions, défense et métamorphose. Si tes amis veulent vous aider, Harry, ils viendront dormir ici. Si je juge ton attitude raisonnable à Poudlard, tu pourras à nouveau les recevoir pendant les vacances. Il faudra vous mettre d'accord sur une maison. Harry ton prénom sera Hadryan, quand à toi Drago tu deviens Drys. Vous ne pourrez pas commettre d'erreur en vous appelant grâce à la potion. La potion est une version améliorée du Polynectar, vous aurez dès demain matin l'aspect de mes fils et même un teste sanguin ne pourra le contester. Vous garderez cette apparence jusqu'à ce que je vous donne l'antidote, c'est-à-dire la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'emprisonnement des Mangemort.

– Attendez, il est hors de question que je devienne votre fils et encore moins que cette fouine puisse être de ma famille ! Vous pouvez m'obliger à changer d'apparence mais n'imaginez pas que je vais jouer votre petit jeu de… Aahhhhhhhh !

La sensation cuisante qui s'était installée sur le postérieur du Survivant venait de s'intensifier brutalement et Harry constata malheureusement qu'il ne pouvait contenir les larmes de douleur qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

– Bien, ton insolence étant réglée, je vais maintenant pouvoir revenir sur ce qui semble te tracasser, et Drago va se faire un plaisir de bien écouter aussi. À aucun moment, la question de savoir si vous étiez d'accord ne vous a été posée et pour cause il n'intéresse personne. Vous n'avez pas le choix et il faudra vous y faire. Vous pouvez vous haïr et me détester tant que vous restez respectueux cela m'indiffère. Mais contrairement à ce que pense Harry vous ne pourrez pas trahir ce plan. La potion vous obligera à ne raconter que la vie que l'on vous a inventé quoique vous pensiez. Vous gardez tous vos souvenirs mais vous ne pourrez plus les partager même en y faisant allusion. Mlle. Granger et la famille Weasley sont à l'heure qu'il est certainement au courant de cette situation. Ils ont tous bu à leur tour une potion visant à ne pas pouvoir trahir ce secret. Mis à part eux, seul le directeur est informé, puisque c'est son idée. Dès demain matin la potion aura agit en sa totalité pour tout le monde et vous saurez tout ce qu'il vous faut savoir sur votre vécu et votre famille. Nous irons donc rencontrer mes parents adoptifs dès demain et je vous conseille de vous tenir correctement. Pour information, mes parents sont décédés lors de ma quatrième année et M. et Mme. Richards se sont occupés de moi. Ils sont loin d'être patients, et ne ressemblent pas à des grands-parents gâteux, vous êtes prévenus… Maintenant au lit et en silence !

**Merci à tous et désolée pour cette attente**

**Malou**


	7. La vie de famille

**Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Un grand merci à Julienpoudlard et merci aussi aux reviewers et à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic.**

Chapitre 7 : La vie de famille

La nuit fut particulièrement agitée pour les garçons, qui ne réussirent à fermer l'œil que tôt le matin. Se fût Severus qui vint les lever à 10 heures, estimant que s'ils dormaient plus longtemps, ils ne pourraient fermer l'œil la nuit prochaine. Il leur intima l'ordre d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner rapide avant de le rejoindre au sous-sol.

N'éprouvant ni l'un ni l'autre l'envie de manger, ils décidèrent de descendre directement. C'est une fois sur le seuil de leurs chambres qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Face à chacun d'entre eux, un jeune homme de taille moyenne, la peau pâle, les cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux noirs profonds leur faisait face. Inconscient de ce à quoi pouvait penser l'autre, ils cherchèrent tous deux en l'autre ce qu'il pouvait tenir de leur tuteur. Heureusement, ni cheveux noirs graisseux, ni nez de taille disproportionné ne se fit voir. En revanche leurs yeux et la pâleur de leur peau devait provenir de lui. C'est en pensant à leur tuteur que chacun pu se rendre compte que dans le bon nombre d'images retraçant leur vie, peu n'en comprenait des morceaux de vie avec Severus. Dumbledore et lui avaient donc imaginé une vie où leur père ignorait leur existence jusqu'au décès de leur mère. Cette dernière ayant voulu les protéger d'un géniteur qu'elle pensait définitivement du côté du mal.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent ainsi pendant près de deux minutes, laissant apparaître dans leurs esprits une multitude de scènes qui étaient censées appartenir à leur vie. Étrangement, les visions d'eux ensemble ne les choquaient ni l'un ni l'autre, comme si le mode de communication qu'ils avaient mis en place leur convenait parfaitement. Dans l'ironie, les moqueries et les piques incessantes, ils pouvaient y voir, le soutien, la complémentarité, la complicité et une certaine forme de respect. Et plus chacun y pensait, plus il pouvait retrouver des traits de caractère bien réels chez l'autre. Alors peut-être que si le « jumeau » faisait un effort, ils pourraient au moins se supporter et pourquoi pas faire payer à leur « père » cette situation, mais ne rêvons pas…

– Je crois qu'il faut y aller Hadryan, alors arrête de me reluquer !

– Ouais, descendons en enfer…

À 10h15, les jumeaux se retrouvèrent en bas des escaliers. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas plus d'indications sur leur destination et ils n'avaient pas imaginé un instant que le sous-sol puisse être aussi grand. Devant eux, un long couloir comprenant une multitude de portes s'étendait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

– On fait quoi maintenant le géni ?

– Aucune idée, je pensais qu'on se trouverait directement dans le laboratoire de potion de « père »…

– Apparemment, Drys, il ne doit pas y avoir qu'un labo ici ! Une idée sur la porte à emprunter ?

– Nous essayons de l'appeler, on verra bien d'où il sort…

– Mais je t'en prie à toi l'honneur, je n'ai aucune envie de l'appeler, vu le mot qu'on est obligé d'employer pour le faire et encore moins de crier « père », dans une cave sordide.

– Ok, ben trouve autre chose alors, Monsieur J'ai-Toujours-des-Idées-Débiles-Qui-Me-Mettent-En-Danger !

– Ouvrons les portes, il va bien se trouver derrière l'une d'elles.

Sans attendre une réponse de Drago, Harry ouvrit la première porte et pénétra dans la pièce non sans avoir lancé un « lumos ». Son jumeau le suivi de près et s'arrêta net en même temps que lui devant le spectacle qui leur était offert. Ils avaient sous les yeux ce qui ressemblait de près à plusieurs appareils tortures, qui étaient utilisés une centaine d'années auparavant. Ils purent non sans mal les identifier pour les avoir déjà observés dans leurs manuels d'histoire de la magie.

– Oh merde, qu'est-ce que ça fout là ?

– Aucune idée. Bon, il n'est pas là, alors on ferme et on attend bien sagement, il finira bien par s'impatienter ! Dépêche-toi de me suivre Hadryan ! Oh, non ne touche à rien ! T'es dingue, tu veux qu'ils nous tuent ? Arrête t'es totalement fou, faut te faire interner à Saint Mangouste toi ! Hadryan !

– Arrête de flipper deux secondes, je regarde c'est tout, je ne vais rien casser et s'il ne voulait pas qu'on fouille, il n'avait qu'à indiquer la pièce dans laquelle on devait le retrouver.

Pour reprendre la remarque d'Harry, une voix calme et froide répondit :

– Ou peut-être, Hadryan, qu'« il » ne pensait pas que vous seriez si rapide pour prendre votre petit-déjeuner, et qu'« il » est étonné de vous voir si tôt en bas…

– Je… Nous n'avions pas faim… Nous pensions que vous seriez déjà en bas.

– « Père » !

– Pardon ?

– Je tiens à ce que vous finissiez vos phrases par « père ». C'est un minimum de respect il me semble.

– Non ! Il en est hors de question ! Aahhh !

– Ce n'est pas une proposition mais un ordre, maintenant, sortez d'ici et entrez directement dans la pièce d'en face, en silence.

Sans étonnement, ils se retrouvèrent dans un laboratoire de potions, Harry ne pu retenir un soupir insolent qui lui valu une tape sur les fesses de son tuteur qui entrait à sa suite dans la pièce. Sans vraiment faire mal, il sentit tout de même une légère douleur dû au sort de rappel de la correction. Mais cette marque de mécontentement de son père fut davantage humiliante que blessante.

Severus remarqua immédiatement, le changement d'attitude de son fils face à cette légère fessée, et se dit qu'elle pourrait avoir davantage d'effet qu'une bonne correction sur ce jumeau là. A voir si pour Drys, il en serait de même, mais finalement, les traiter comme des enfants de cinq ans lorsqu'ils agissaient de même, ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée.

– Bien, vous l'avez devinez, Potions ! Nous accorderons la semaine à cela, afin de remonter considérablement le lamentable niveau d'Hadryan et d'améliorer celui de Drys.

Vous avez donc devant vous les ingrédients nécessaires et la démarche à suivre pour réaliser une potion différente pour chacun de vous. Je serais derrière vous afin de corriger vos erreurs et de vous aider à vous concentrer.

Il fallait avouer qu'Harry avait pensé que ce cours de potions serait pire que ça, il avait certes essuyé plusieurs remarques de son « père » sur son incapacité à suivre la démarches ou encore son manque de délicatesse pour préparer les ingrédients, mais dans l'ensemble la partie pratique s'était bien passée. Au bout de deux heures de travail sa potion, en grande partie grâce à son tuteur, il fallait l'admettre, ressemblait presque à quelque chose. Severus décida alors qu'ils allaient aller manger et que cette après-midi, ils s'occuperaient d'apprendre certaines potions par cœur.

C'est ainsi que l'après-midi débuta au grand désespoir des jumeaux qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pousser de légers soupirs et de se lancer des regards découragés.

Contre toute attente ce fut Drago qui craqua le premier.

– Père ! C'est bon là, on en peut plus ! Nous ne pourrons jamais retenir tout cela aujourd'hui ! Il faut que l'on fasse une pause !

– Demander une pause calmement et correctement ne t'es pas venu à l'idée Drys ?

– Je… Non, je suis désolé père.

– Bien, alors voyons ce que tu as retenu, ensuite je jugerais d'un réel besoin de pause ou non.

Severus fit alors réciter à son fils les potions qu'il pensait avoir retenus. Jugeant cela limite mais acceptable, il autorisa Drago à sortir du laboratoire pendant 20 minutes. Harry ayant entendu les récitations de son frère et jugeant qu'il n'avait pas appris la moitié de ses potions ne demanda même pas à l'accompagner. De toute façon, son tuteur finirait bien pas le laisser sortir de là non ?

Severus, comprenant le comportement d'Harry décida de le laisser assumer son attitude. À 18 heures, il interrogea les garçons et constata le manque flagrant de travail d'Harry qui avait passé davantage de temps à rêver qu'à travailler. Le travail de Drago n'était pas satisfaisant, mais un effort avait été fait. Sans rien exprimer de plus que son mécontentement, il annonça aux jumeaux qu'ils devaient aller prendre leurs douches, mettre les vêtements posés sur leurs lits et être en bas pour 18 heures 55 précise afin d'aller dîner chez leurs grands-parents. Le « ça continu » d'Harry, fut entendu par son tuteur qui un sourire goguenard lui fit signe de s'approcher de lui. S'attendant à recevoir une gifle, Harry lui fit face avec un regard des plus noirs. Mais sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva penché sur le côté et reçu deux bonnes claques sur les fesses. Severus le remis sur pied et regarda dans les yeux, le jeune homme dérouté et humilié qu'il avait devant lui.

– Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver une fois de plus dans cette situation, je te conseille fortement de changer d'attitude car public ou non, je n'hésiterais pas à te donner une fessée comme le sale gamin que tu peux être. Est-ce clair Hadryan ?

– Oui.

– Je n'ai pas compris, un peu plus fort s'il te plaît et je ne te répèterais plus que tu as l'obligation de me nommer père. Alors ?

– Oui, « père ».

– Bien, alors file à la douche.

Une fessée, il lui avait mis une fessée et devant Drago en plus ! Ca, il allait lui payer ! Il voulait exhiber des enfants parfaits devant ses parents adoptifs et bien, il allait voir. Restait à convaincre Drago d'entrer dans le jeu. Il attendit patiemment que Drago daigne sortir de la douche et de voir si ce dernier allait se moquer de cette humiliation.

Contre toute attente, son « frère » ne se moqua pas de lui, mais mieux encore c'est ce dernier qui s'exclama :

– Bon, on fait quoi ? Quel est ton plan précaire sur ce coup-ci ?

– Pardon ?

– Hadryan, ne me prends pas pour un Cracmol, tu allais bien me demander de m'allier à toi ?

– Oui, mais pourquoi le ferais-tu ?

– Parce tout comme toi je n'ai aucune envie qu'il utilise ce « moyen » pour nous faire obéir, à choisir je crois que je préfère encore la correction.

– D'accord, bonne argumentation Drys. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, mais je sais ce que je ne veux pas faire. Je ne veux pas montrer à nos « grands-parents » qui je suis un gentil petit garçon bien docile !

– Si tu commence de front, cela va encore nous retomber dessus. Il faudra lui faire croire qu'on s'en fout de cette « méthode ». Pourquoi ne pas reprendre nos insultes et notre petite guerre. On n'a jamais pu se sentir, ce n'est pas une potion qui va changer cela.

– Oui, c'est vrai d'ailleurs honnêtement tu penses que la potion n'aurait vraiment pas pu agir en ce sens ?

– Non, c'est presque sûr. Elle n'aurait pas pu avoir cet effet, mais je pense que les visions de notre « vie » qu'elle a créées et l'entente qu'on a eu font que notre animosité l'un envers l'autre s'est apaisée.

– Hum…

– Bon, pour revenir à notre petite mise au point avec père, je pense que nos grands-parents doivent être de la vieille école et qu'ils ne vont pas supporter que père n'ait aucun moyen de contrôler ses propres enfants. Donc, retour à l'ancienne…

– Bien, petite fouine…

– Non Hadryan, dis comme ça c'est presque amicale.

_**Je souhaiterai remercier particulièrement **__**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**__**, **__**stormtrooper2**__**, **__**Princesse Saeko**__** et **__**maraudeurs93**__** qui me laissent des commentaires depuis les premiers chapitres… Une pensée pour **__**zaika**__** et **__**claire0021**__** pour leur reviews sur le chapitre 6. J'espère que **__**oOBlanche NeigeOo**__**, Khalya, **__**lujale3**__** et **__**Loveless1305**__** suivent encore cette fic. Dans tous les cas merci à tous pour vos messages et merci à ceux qui même sans donner leurs avis ont demandé des alertes ou l'ont placé dans leur favoris. Cette fic à failli ne pas être publiée. Il m'a fallu plus de six mois pour me décider à la mettre en ligne. Je refuse de la remanier (au moins ce qui est écrit pour le moment) car à la base, je ne l'avais écrite que pour moi **____** (oui, oui je suis égoïste, je sais). Je ne l'ai publiée que pour en encourager d'autres à le faire à leur tour. **_

_**Un dernier point, sachez que je ne suis pas une grande revieweuse donc je ne m'offusque pas pour ceux qui ne mettent des messages que de temps en temps même si j'avoue apprécier avoir vos avis surtout quand ils sont fréquents et qu'on peut sentir que l'évolution plaît ou non à certains lecteurs. **_

_**Voilà, j'ai fini de blablater, je vous laisse et vous dis, si tout va bien, à la semaine prochaine.**_

_**Malou**_


	8. Une soirée cuisante

**Les lieux et personnages appartiennent à à J.K. Rowling.**

**Merci à NatComateen21 qui a pris la suite de la correction, alors tous en semble on lui dit un grand « MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »**

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont eu la patiente d'attendre… Pour ceux qui n'ont pas pu suivre l'histoire mon ancien correcteur est patri sans laisser de trace, c'est NatComateen21 qui a accepter de prendre la suite, vous pouvez donc la bombarder de hiboux pour la remercier.**

**Maintenant, le chapitre, enfin deux chapitres pour vous dédommager de cette attente…**

A bientôt et merci pour les reviews

Chapitre 8 : Une soirée cuisante

C'est les cheveux d'un rouge intense que Drys se présenta devant son père à 18h55 précise. Il fut suivi de près par Hadryan, qui souriait bêtement.

* * *

- C'est une plaisanterie ! Explications ! Tout de suite !

- Père c'est Hadryan qui a mélangé un produit à mon shampooing !

- Non ! C'est faux tu l'as fais tout seul d'ailleurs. Je l'aurais trouvé où ce produit ?

- J'en sais rien mais ce n'est certainement pas moi qui me suis teins les cheveux en rouge gryffondor !

- Ça j'ai toujours su que tu …

- Silence !

- Mais…

- J'ai dit silence Drys ! … Ainsi, vous avez décidez de vous allier pour vous jouer de moi… Parfait… Nous allons donc nous présenter de ce pas chez vos grands-parents…

- Mais père, je ne p…

- J'ai dit silence Drys, et ne t'avise pas de me couper la parole à nouveau ! … Comme vous pouvez le constater votre petite mise en scène n'a pas fonctionné et pour cause lorsque vous étiez vraiment ennemis vous étiez réellement plus crédibles. Bien, nous allons partir et vous expliquerez vous-même à nos hôtes l'accoutrement de Drys. Quand à la raison de cette alliance, je me ferais un plaisir de la découvrir, même si j'avoue avoir déjà mon idée sur la question. Maintenant approchez-vous et accrochez-vous chacun à un de mes bras, je vais vous transplaner.

Les jumeaux rejoignirent leur père non sans être un peu inquiet de ce qu'il leur préparait. Ils arrivèrent tous trois rapidement devant une magnifique grille en fer forgé ornée d'un bel « R » en or incrusté d'émeraude. Harry pensa tout de suite que les Richards devaient avoir été à serpentard. Sans laisser davantage de temps aux garçons pour méditer sur la question, Severus traversa le parc et franchit la porte d'entrée de la demeure. Mr Luce Richards et Mrs Viviane Richards se présentèrent immédiatement devant eux. La « grand-mère » des garçons poussa un hoquet de surprise en apercevant la couleur des cheveux de Drys, tandis que leur « grand-père » émit un sourire froid et amorça la conversation par un bonsoir les enfants qui fit grimacer les jumeaux. Les mots « les enfants » laissaient apparaître l'idée que leur grand-père les prenait pour des petits de cinq ans ou pire encore que leur père lui avait parlé de sa nouvelle méthode.

N'entendant aucune réponse de ses fils Severus leur mit rapidement et à chacun une claque sur les fesses qui les firent sursauter, mais l'un et l'autre tentèrent de ne pas paraître le moins gêné du monde devant cette infantilisation.

- Bonsoir grand-père, grand-mère, lança joyeusement Harry.

- Oui, veuillez excuser notre impolitesse, bonsoir à vous, rajouta tout sourire Drago.

- Pourriez-vous nous expliquer jeune homme d'où vous provient la couleur de vos cheveux.

- Mais sans aucun doute, grand-mère. Il s'agit en fait d'une blague, idiote convenons-en, de mon cher frère.

- Ben voyons, dis plutôt que tu ne trouvais rien d'autre pour me faire punir Drys !

- Il suffit les garçons ! Si vous ne tenez pas à être punis tous les deux, je vous conseille de vous calmer rapidement.

- Bien, et bien Severus, je pense que tu ne t'ennuieras pas avec ces deux là…

- Je le crains aussi père.

- Passons à table, vous devez être affamés avec toutes vos frasques, les enfants.

Le repas se déroula relativement bien, si l'on considérait qu'Harry ne connaissait pas la moitié des différents couverts et leur utilité. Il fut alors guidé dans cette tâche par son frère que se fit un plaisir de se moquer de son manque d'éducation.

A la fin du repas les garçons furent autorisés à aller explorer le manoir pendant une petite demi-heure. S'en suivit alors une course poursuite dans les couloirs à laquelle leur père mis rapidement fin par deux fessées. Pour se faire il appela Drago dans un premier temps, ce dernier s'attendant à recevoir une fessée, fut plus qu'étonné de se retrouver sans pantalon sur les genoux de son père sous le regard horrifié de son frère qui s'attendit à recevoir le même traitement. Le masque d'impassibilité de Drago céda à ce moment là. Il ne pu s'empêcher de hurler un « non » à son père. Severus bloqua les jambes de son fils, puis lui maintenant les bras derrière le dos afin de ne pas être gêné, commença à recouvrir de claque le derrière de Drago. Ainsi lorsque ce fut au tour d'Harry de venir à son père ce dernier resta tétanisé et ne pu s'approcher de lui.

- Hadryan, je ne le répèterai pas, viens ici immédiatement où tu vas réellement le regretter !

Voyant l'incapacité d'Harry à bouger alors qu'il fixait toujours son frère d'un air ahuri, Severus l'attrapa rapidement. Non content de lui ôter son pantalon, il fit suivre le caleçon du jeune homme et sous les cris de protestation de ce dernier débuta la fessée.

Lorsqu'il cessa, il fit fasse à ses fils laissant transparaître un léger sourire de satisfaction devant les mines déconfites et leurs joues en feu.

- Il va s'en dire que je n'hésiterai pas un instant à recommencer ce genre de punition et ce même en plein milieu de la grande salle de Poudlard. Vous allez apprendre à obéir et à vous tenir, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Ceci étant résolu, il me semble que vous avez tout deux manqué de temps pour finir d'apprendre convenablement vos potions du jour. Ainsi, deux bureaux ont été placés dans deux coins de cette pièce pour que vous puissiez finir vos leçons. Chaque erreur lorsque vous réciterez vous vaudra un coup de canne bien placé, sans aucune protection, ici même devant vos grands-parents. Allez-y maintenant et en silence !

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans soucis, les garçons semblaient avoir compris qu'une guerre contre leur père serait perdue d'avance.


	9. En prévision de la rentrée

**Les lieux et personnages appartiennent à à J.K. Rowling.**

**Merci à NatComateen21 qui a pris la suite de la correction et qui a pu corriger 2 chapitres en un rien de temps**L.

Chapitre 9 : En prévision de la rentrée.

La vie commençait à s'organiser pour Severus et ses fils. Depuis l'épisode de leur rencontre avec leurs grands parents, le nouveau père n'avait pu eu à punir le moindre comportement déplacé de la part de ses fils. La simple menace d'une punition calmait rapidement les esprits rebelles. Si bien que le professeur pensa à inviter les amis d'Hadryan à lui rendre visite. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire la même chose pour Drys mais l'idée d'inviter des fils de mangemorts ne lui parue pas brillante. Il décida aussi qu'il était plus que temps de reprendre les entraînements en défense.

16h30 arriva vite et Ginny, Hermione et Ron avec. Après avoir proposé un café à Mme Weasley et lui avoir promis qu'il les ramènerait le lendemain en début d'après-midi, le directeur de serpentard convoqua l'assemblée à une réunion dans le salon.

- Pour la répartition des chambres, il va falloir que l'un de vous deux laisse sa chambre aux filles et aille dormir avec Ronald dans celle du deuxième. Je vous laisse vous débrouiller, si vous n'y arrivez pas les filles choisiront. Finalement, je veux vous parler de l'entraînement qui reprendra demain matin. Ronald, Hermione et Ginevra peuvent s'ils le désirent y participer mais ne sont en rien obligés, vous avez le temps pour vous décider. Pour ce qui est de Poudlard, je vous rappelle qu'il ne faut pas que quelqu'un puisse deviner l'identité d'un des jumeaux. Ronald, Hermione et Ginevra, il ne tient qu'à vous de ne rien laisser transparaître de votre profonde amitié, il en va de la sécurité des garçons. Hadryan est prévenu, il aura affaire à ma ceinture s'il ne fait pas attention. Deux derniers points, je laisse le soin à Hadryan et Drys de vous indiquer les horaires des repas, mais je ne tolèrerais aucun retard et je vous conseille de ne pas vous coucher trop tard car même si certains ne souhaitent pas assister au cours de demain matin, il y en a au moins deux qui sont obligés. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant et ne sortez pas de l'enceinte de la maison ! Des questions ? Miss Granger ?

- Euh, non, pas pour le moment, professeur.

- Bien je serais dans mon bureau en cas de problème.

Severus sorti de la pièce laissant les adolescents entre eux. Il restait tout de même curieux de la discussion qui allait suivre. Qui assisterait à l'entraînement ? Comment allaient-ils se répartir les chambres ? Et surtout Drago restera-t-il à l'écart de ce groupe soudé ?

- C'est quoi les horaires pour les repas ? Et il arrive quoi si on est en retard ?

- Ron, pense à autre chose que ton estomac pour une fois tu veux !

- Mais Mione c'est important !

- Non, Ron ce n'est pas le plus important, je pense qu'il faut que l'on règle deux points avant. Dans quelle chambre allez nous dormir, Ginny et moi, et qui assiste à l'entraînement demain ? Après on pourra parler des lois de cette maison.

Toujours aussi organisée cette fille ! Pourtant Rogue se demandait comment allait réagir Ron à l'annonce d'une potentielle privation de nourriture et comment Harry allait leur expliquer.

- Pour la chambre ça m'importe peu. Alors vous me tiendrez au courant pour ce soir, à toute à l'heure !

- Attends un peu Drys, bien sûr que ça te concerne ! Il s'agit de toi en priorité ! A moins que tu ne préfères qu'on recommence dès maintenant, et puis même si tu n'es pas mon ami de toujours, je te rappelle qu'on est dans la même galère ici tous les deux et que tu te dois de participer à notre discussion et de donner ton point de vu !

- Je pense qu'Hadryan a raison Drys, il faut que tu restes. Bon, nous dormirons dans la chambre d'Hadryan et les garçons vous irez dans celle de Drys. Je souhaite assister à l'entraînement, il y a d'autres volontaires.

- Je te suis Hermione, je rêve de voir Rogue en prof buvable.

- Le professeur Rogue Ginny, et je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Ron ?

- Bon puisque tout le monde y va ! Mais franchement les filles des cours pendant les vacances ! Et avec lui en plus. … Bon pour les repas ?

- Il faudra être à table à 20h le soir et midi pile au déjeuner. Précisa Harry

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon la « belette », tu devras te passer de nourriture !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ou ce sera la « fouine », et comment ça se passer de nourriture ? Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça !

- Et bien arrange toi avec lui, mais si tu trouves la solution ou la faille de son plan préviens Hadryan, il a des difficultés avec les horaires.

- Très drôle Drys, vraiment !

- Bon, stop les garçons ! On passe au reste maintenant ?

- Que veux tu dire Miss je sais tout ?

- Il faudrait que peut importe votre maison, car vous allez sûrement être à nouveau répartis, on puisse se voir ! On pourrait peut être se donner rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande ? C'est une salle où je vais m'isoler de temps en temps, c'est Dobby qui l'a trouvée, elle est au septième étage. Rien que nous cinq, peut-être qu'on pourrait continuer à s'entraîner ? En plus on a toujours un mystère à résoudre et je suis sûr qu'il intéresserait Drys.

- Nous prendrons la carte du maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité.

- C'est quoi la carte de je ne sais quoi et tu as une cape d'invisibilité Hadryan ?

- Oui j'ai une cape d'invisibilité et pour la carte on t'expliquera un autre jour ! Alors quelqu'un a une objection, quelque chose à ajouter ? Hermione ?

- Non, ça me va. Même si c'est risquer beaucoup pour pas grand-chose !

- Attends Mione c'était ton idée je te signale ! Et puis Dumbledore comprendra, non ? Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Bon ça marche et pour le professeur, on fait quoi ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? D'ailleurs Hadryan il va nous tuer si on se fait choper ! On va devoir s'allier sur ce coup là si on ne veut pas qu'il soit au courant !

- Ça ne sera pas la première fois qu'on évitera ses foudres ! Ça sera plus facile à Poudlard.

Aïe pas encore à Poudlard et déjà des bêtises de prévues ! Ça risquait d'être drôle ça. Ils allaient le rendre fou ! Il aurait mieux valu qu'il en reste à une relation basée sur l'évitement des conflits plutôt que sur une alliance pour des sottises. Miss Granger, son sens pratique et sa rigueur n'avait même pas réussit à leurs ôter ces idées de la tête.

Après cette petite discussion les adolescents décidèrent de la poursuivre à l'étage. Un sort d'insonorisation fut mis en place dans la chambre d'Harry. Et chacun s'installa où il pu. Harry était sur son lit avec Hermione et Ginny, Ron assis sur le bureau et Drago se situait sur la chaise.

- Elle n'est pas trop décorée ta chambre Hadryan ! Il ne s'est pas foulé Rogue !

A ces mots Drago souri en regardant le survivant. Comment allait-il s'en sortir là !

- Ron, je t'ai expliqué tout à l'heure et Drys cesse de sourire stupidement. Elle était décorée, c'était même plutôt pas mal, j'ai juste passé mes nerfs dessus ! Bon Drys quand tu auras perdu ton air supérieur, peut-être voudras-tu que l'on t'explique ?

- Je suis tout ouï !

- Bien, Hermione si tu veux bien, je te laisse faire si c'est moi il va encore trouver à critiquer.

- Il s'agit de comprendre pourquoi le professeur…

- Tu vas arrêter de l'appeler comme ça ! On n'est pas en cours, tu ne peux pas l'appeler Rogue comme tout le monde.

- Non, Ron ! Il reste un professeur ! Je disais donc que l'on aimerait savoir pourquoi le professeur Rogue a changé d'attitude avec Hadryan. Les jumeaux nous ont prêtés des oreilles à rallonges pour obtenir des informations.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui demander ? Ça serait plus simple.

- Quand je lui ai dit que je ne comprenais pas, il m'a répondu un truc du genre que ça le regardait et que ce n'était pas mes affaires !

- Alors pourquoi veux-tu savoir si ça ne te regarde pas !

- Mais ça me regarde Drys, c'est avec moi qu'il a changé ! Il me haïssait et la seconde d'après il m'invite chez lui ! Je veux savoir pourquoi ! Je pense que Dumbledore a du lui dire quelque chose qui l'as obligé à accepter de me prendre !

- Je ne pense pas qu'une obligation du vieux fou, l'oblige à être plus sympa avec toi.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

- Arrêtez ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous parler normalement ? On est d'accord avec toi Drys. Ça peut expliquer pourquoi Hadryan est ici, mais pas le changement d'attitude. Et d'ailleurs pas qu'avec Hadryan ! Avec nous aussi ! Voilà pourquoi nous voulons savoir. Et toi tu n'es pas curieux d'en connaître les raisons ? Tu ne t'es pas posé de questions quand il est arrivé ?

- Bien sûr que si, Hermione, il m'avait prévenu de ne pas le provoquer ! Quand je lui ai posé la question il m'a dit que cela ne me concernait pas et je ne suis pas assez fou pour avoir insisté. Maintenant j'en ai pris mon parti, et je fais avec c'est tout. C'est une attitude de Gryffondor de vouloir tout savoir. Généralement les explications viennent en temps voulu et si vraiment je veux savoir j'écoute ou je négocie. La curiosité est un vilain défaut Hermione.

- Oui mais si je n'étais pas curieuse je n'ouvrirais jamais un livre ! Puisque tu ruses tu pourrais utiliser cette faculté pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Et pourquoi je le ferai ? Et puis je te rappelle que mon père était à serpentard ! Il en est même le directeur ! Mes astuces il les connaît que trop bien. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je suis logé à la même enseigne qu'Hadryan : je n'ai pas de privilèges.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, on trouvera un moyen une fois à Poudlard !

- Si on arrive à se voir sans se faire tuer.

- C'est bon on a compris Drys ! Hadryan, on peut faire quoi là pour passer le peu de temps qu'il nous reste avant le repas ? Qui met la table ici ?

- Ginny on est invité on ne va pas mettre la table chez Rogue quand même !

- C'est vrai qu'Hadryan, Hermione et Drys ne l'on jamais mise chez nous ! Alors ?

- Un elfe de maison…

- Quoi ?

- Ne t'emporte pas Hermione s'il te plaît ! Je n'y suis pour rien.

- C'est quoi le problème avec les elfes de maisons ? Tu en as peur ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je trouve scandaleux qu'ils travaillent pour rien ! Ils n'ont même pas de vacances !

- Et alors ils sont là pour ça ! Et en plus ils aiment ça !

- Dobby n'avait pas l'air d'aimer !

- Dobby n'est peut-être pas une référence !

- Pardon ?

- Ah non Hadryan t'en mêle pas vieux, ça va déjà être assez long comme ça avec Hermione.

- Quoi Ron, tu pense que Dobby n'est pas bien, tu trouves normal qu'on s'en prenne à des êtres sans défenses ?

- Non Hermione, j'ai rien dit !

- Si tu l'as dit. Et en quoi Dobby n'est pas une référence « Snape » ? Vous l'avez maltraité je te rappelle ! Que voulais-tu qu'il fasse ? Qu'il reste là à obéir au moindre de tes caprices ?

- Ah on repasse au nom de famille pour une histoire d'elfe de maison ? Oui on a maltraité Dobby mais je ne voulais pas dire référence dans ce sens, alors arrête de t'énerver ! Je voulais dire que Dobby est le seul elfe à avoir réclamé un salaire et des jours de congés à ma connaissance ! Je suis d'accord pour les traiter correctement mais ils aiment travailler, et ils sont là pour ça !

- Donc pour toi ils ne sont pas capables de ressentir la fatigue ou de penser par eux même ?

- Si mais s'il est fatigué l'elfe n'a cas dormir la nuit, et il peut penser par lui-même sur ses propres histoires, mais il se doit de conserver les secrets de ses maîtres et si tu as peur que ton elfe travaille trop prends en deux ! Ce sont des serviteurs je te rappelle qu'ils sont là pour faire le sale boulot ! C'est bête mais c'est comme ça et tu n'y changeras rien !

- Alors pour toi il n'y a pas d'issue ! Quand une chose est instaurée bête ou non, tu la suis stupidement. Bravo on sait dans quel camp tu te situeras si Voldemort prend le pouvoir !

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est toi qui réagi stupidement, on parle d'un truc minime là. Ce ne sont que des elfes !

- Oui au même titre que je ne suis qu'une sang-de-bourbes ! C'est ça !

- Non je n'ai pas dit ça ! Mes idées sur les moldus étaient peut-être très idiotes mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais accepté de parler avec toi avant si je le pensais encore !

- Oh je dois donc m'estimer heureuse que Mr « Snape » junior m'adresse la parole ?

- Arrêtes ta parano tu veux ! Tu es vraiment fatigante, tu pars dans tout les sens et déformes tout ce que j'ai pu dire. … Bon quelqu'un voudrait bien lui expliquer ?

Mais quand il s'adressa aux autres, ils se rendirent compte que plus personne n'était là ! Il était 19h58 à la pendule. Lassés de les entendre se disputer et suivant le ventre de Ron, ils étaient descendus en se disant que de toutes façons ils termineraient bien un jour ou l'autre et qu'eux finiraient par savoir qui des deux avaient eut le dernier mot. Et puis qui sait peut-être que de sauter un repas les ramènerait dans la réalité et leur ferait comprendre la stupidité de leur dispute. Harry était stupéfait, ils avaient réussis à se parler normalement, Drago finissait pas prendre une place dans le groupe. La dispute avec Hermione en était la preuve, sinon ils auraient déjà sortis leurs baguettes.

Harry, Ron et Ginny rejoignirent Severus dans la salle à manger. Celui-ci s'étonna de ne pas voir arriver Drago et Hermione à leur suite.

- Il y a des morts ?

- Non, juste une légère altercation sur un sujet sensible avec Hermione.

- Et ce n'est pas que de la faute de Hermione, Hadryan !

- Tiens, il me semblait pourtant que tu tenais le même discours que Drys quand elle nous a présenté S.A.L.E. ou quand elle refusait de manger à Poudlard. Et puis je n'ai jamais prétendu que c'était de sa faute j'ai juste dit que Drys avait mis les pieds dans le plat en la lançant sur ce sujet. Ils sont tous les deux aussi têtus et ne veulent pas lâcher l'affaire.

- Personnellement j'en connais d'autres des têtus. Bon bien, passons à table sans eux, ils ne doivent pas avoir si faim sinon ils seraient présents.

Ginny lança un regard entendu à Harry qui lui répondit par un petit sourire. Mais avant qu'ils s'installent, Severus notifia :

- Il va de soit que s'ils ne sont pas là dans deux minutes, il vous sera interdit de leur apporter de la nourriture.

Hermione et Drago arrivèrent à cet instant.

- Désolée .On n'avait pas vu l'heure professeur.

- Oui apparemment vous étiez bien trop occuper à vous chamailler. Asseyez-vous. C'est la première et dernière fois que tu te présentes en retard au repas Drys, me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

- Oui père.

Cette réponse fit lever la tête à tous les adolescents présents. Maintenant c'était sûr et certain, les jumeaux « subissaient » une éducation très traditionnelle.

Le repas se déroula à merveille. Harry et Ron discutaient ensemble pendant que Drago et les filles échangeaient avec Severus. Le dîner bouclé, quatre adolescents s'apprêtaient à monter mais Hermione ne semblait pas vouloir les suivre.

- Montez ! Je vous rejoins dans une minute, j'ai à parler au professeur.

- Tu peux aller le voir et discuter avec lui.

- Pardon ?

- Tu allais bien me parler de mon elfe, non ? Il s'appelle Davis, il doit être dans la cuisine.

- Comment avez-vous su ?

- Je connais l'existence de S.A.L.E. mais je ne rentrerais pas dedans, c'est peine perdue d'insister. En revanche tu peux aller voir Davis.

- Merci.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement pour les cinq adolescents, chacun s'occupant comme il pouvait. Ainsi, Hermione était plongée dans un livre tandis que Ron et Drago disputaient une partie d'échec tout en échangeant sur les équipes de Quidditch avec Harry et Ginny. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit, que les garçons rejoignirent leur chambre sur ordre de Severus qui mis en avant le fait qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance.

C'est donc épuisé, qu'il les retrouva le lendemain matin à la table du petit déjeuner.

- Alors qui participera à l'entraînement avec Hadryan et Drys ?

- On aimerait tous pouvoir venir.

- Bien alors soyez prêts dans 30 minutes, je n'accepterais pas les retardataires, sauf mes fils, mais ils n'apprécieraient pas ce que je leur réserve s'ils ne sont pas dans les temps…

- Oui professeur, nous serons à l'heure.

Bien qu'ils furent tous à l'heure l'entraînement fut une vraie catastrophe. Les sorts étudiés ne partaient que rarement dans la bonne direction. Severus se vit dans l'obligation d'annuler la séance ce qui n'arrangea guère son humeur.

- Ce cours aura lieu ce soir en plus de l'autre. Montez « dormir ». Je passerais dans le couloir et si j'en entends un qui parle ou que j'en surprends un à ne pas dormir dans 20 minutes, il aura affaire à moi.

Ils se précipitèrent hors de la pièce et montèrent les marches quatre à quatre.

- Il est d'une humeur massacrante.

- Je te le fais pas dire et cela seulement pour une nuit un peu courte… Imaginez deux secondes ce qu'il nous aurait fait si on avait vraiment fait une bêtise… Quoi Hadryan, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

C- ertainement Mr Weasley parce qu' «il» est derrière toi…

- Je …Heu.. je…

- Tant d'éloquence Mr. Weasley ? Alors pour répondre à votre question, je considère votre courte nuit comme une « bêtise », car ce matin aucun de vous n'est apte à lancer un sort correctement. Et si j'entraîne les jumeaux, ce n'est pas par jeu, croyez bien que j'ai d'autres choses, oh bien plus intéressantes à faire que d'enseigner à mes fils à rester en vie. Vos connaissez tous ici la prophétie et donc l'importance pour Hadryan de maîtriser un maximum de sorts. Et imaginez-vous, la réaction que pourrait avoir Lucius en connaissant l'identité de Drys ? De la même façon, il me semble Mr Weasley qu'on ne pourra vous éloigner vous et Miss Granger d'Hadryan et que vous êtes donc susceptibles de devoir vous battre. Votre sœur étant fréquemment avec vous, il se peut qu'elle suive le même chemin à ce moment là. Alors pour vous trois, c'est une proposition, mais mes fils ne se feront pas tuer sans avoir eut au moins toutes les cartes en main pour se défendre.

- Pourquoi y tenez-vous tant que ça père ? Parce que Dumbledore vous l'a demandé, ordonné ?

- C'est professeur Dumbledore, Hadryan ! Et je n'ai reçu aucun ordre. Les raisons me sont propres et tu les connaitras lorsque j'en aurais décidé ainsi, pas avant !

- C'est injuste, il s'agit de ma vie !

- Le ton jeune homme ! Et tu es prié de ne pas oublier à qui tu t'adresses !

- Je vous présente mes excuses père. Mais, je trouve toujours cela injuste.

- La vie ne l'est pas toujours, tu es bien placé pour le savoir non ?

- Oui, mais là c'est vous père qui ne l'êtes pas.

- J'ai déjà étais injuste avec toi par le passé, non ? Alors tu t'y feras, parce que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me laisser apitoyer par ton petit manège… Il vous reste 10 minutes pour vous endormir. Sinon, Merlin m'en est témoin, deux d'entre vous auront du mal à s'asseoir pendant quelques jours…

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de lever la main sur eux ! Espèce de sale Bâtard graiss…

Severus ne laissa pas le temps à Ron de finir sa phrase, il lui lança un sort de silence, si bien que le gryffondor s'agitait dans tous les sens de rage. Pour lui éviter de bouger, il le fit léviter jusqu'à son lit et mis en place des liens afin de l'empêcher de gesticuler ou de quitter son matelas. Puis, il fit face aux quatre autres adolescents qui regardaient la scène ahuris.

- Je vais aller prévenir Mrs et Mr Weasley de l'attitude de leur plus jeune fils… Je pense que vous pouvez aller vous coucher maintenant et en silence ! Vous aurez tout loisir d'en reparler après votre sieste. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui professeur

- Oui père

- Bien alors pourquoi êtes vous encore ici ?

Sans attendre une seconde de plus chacun s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Severus alla immédiatement informer les Weasley des propos et du ton de leur fils et de ses conséquences. Les méthodes traditionnelles n'étaient pas parmi les favorites de cette famille, mais elle respectait le choix du professeur. D'autant plus qu'il semblait vraiment prendre à cœur l'éducation d'Harry et le traiter de manière équitable face à Drago.

Puis Severus libéra Ron de son sort et ce dernier n'osa même pas s'exprimer lorsque que Rogue lui affirma :

- Je peux t'assurer que j'ai parlé de ton manque de respect à ta mère. Il est vrai que tes parents et moi n'avons pas les mêmes types d'éducation mais il respecte le mien comme je respecte le leur. C'est ma façon d'agir, elle n'est ni meilleure ni moins bonne qu'une autre mais c'est la mienne. Et ce n'est certainement pas un jeune de 15 ans qui me dictera ma conduite.

Le maître des potions les réveilla vers 13h. Ils déjeunèrent rapidement et la séance put enfin se dérouler normalement. A 19h les quatre Gryffondors et le Serpentard étaient exténués.

- Bien, je pense que cela suffira pour aujourd'hui. Allez prendre vos douches à raison de 10 minutes chacun. On dînera vers 21h ce soir. Vos parents, à tous les deux viennent manger ici. Ils ne vont pas tarder.

Dix minutes plus tard, Rogue alla ouvrir la porte et reçu Arthur et Molly.

Ils se douchent et se préparent. On passera à table à 21h le temps qu'ils soient tous prêts.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas 5 adolescents ?

- J'arrive à tenir mes classes debout, alors ce ne sont pas 5 jeunes que je connais qui vont m'impressionner. Et pour Ron ne vous inquiétez pas je connais vos principes d'éducation je resterai donc clément.

Mme Weasley laissa les deux hommes discuter ente eux et monta rejoindre son fils. La scène de sa mère expliquant à Ron qu'elle ne l'avait pas élevé comme ça et que son attitude était inexcusable, fut assez pénible pour tous. Elle intima à Ron d'aller s'excuser sur le champ et redescendit avec lui.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ron, viens-tu t'excuser parce que ta mère te l'as demandé ou parce tu penses que tu es allé trop loin.

- Les deux.

- Et si ta mère ne te l'avait pas ordonné, serais-tu venu ?

- Pas de suite non.

- Alors je refuse tes excuses pour le moment, quand toi tu estimeras qu'il est important que tu les présentes nous en reparlerons. Où en êtes-vous avec les douches ?

- Drys y est.

- Bien quand vous aurez tous terminés vous viendrez nous retrouver. Nous avons à vous parler.

- Oui

Une quarantaines de minutes plus tard, les cinq enfants les rejoignaient.

- Bien, asseyez-vous, nous avons plusieurs points à aborder avec vous… Demain, nous irons acheter vos fournitures. Ginevra, Ronald et Hermione irons avec Mrs Weasley de leur côté. Pour moi, ce sera un moyen de présenter les jumeaux à la communauté. Nous avons déjà réglé les papiers au ministère grâce à une connaissance d'Albus. Il ne reste qu'à faire votre apparition les garçons…

- Je n'ai pas franchement envie d'être une bête de foire, Hadryan peut y aller seul !

- As-tu fini Drys ?

- Oui père, je vous présente mes excuses.

- Ne recommence pas ! Une fois encore, je ne vous demande pas votre avis.

- Vous savez père que tout le monde va nous haïr à Poudlard pour être vos fils. Peut-être pourrait-on avoir une chance de se faire des amis avant qu'ils apprennent notre nom ?

- Pour la dernière fois, non ! Vous n'avez qu'à être suffisamment sociables pour que les autres élèves passent outre les préjugés !

- Ben voyons !

- Hadryan, je pense que tu viens de signer pour une bonne correction. Si tu ne souhaites pas l'accentuer, je te conseille fortement de te taire jusqu'à ce qu'un adulte t'adresse la parole…

- Je… Oui père.

- Bien. Ce premier point étant réglé… passons au suivant. Miss Granger et Miss Weasley sont invitées à rester ici jusqu'à la rentrée. C'est une proposition, mais il vous faut savoir deux choses : au moindre débordement, vous repartez avec mes compliments et si vous restez vous avez pour obligation de vous présenter aux entraînements et aux remises à niveau en potions et métamorphose. Pour Mr Weasley ce n'est pas une proposition mais bien une punition décidée par tes parents en concertation avec moi. Ainsi, tu seras traité plus sévèrement que les autres et je ne ferais preuve d'aucune indulgence. Il va s'en dire que tu es exempte de corrections, mais pas de soufflets ou de fessées…

- Quoi ?

- Oh, tu veux que je t'explique davantage, je peux te montrer si tu veux !

- Non mais n'importe quoi, je n'ai plus trois ans je vous signale.

- Ronald Weasley !

- Laissez Molly…

Ron essaya bien de se soustraire en se faufilant dans les escaliers, mais Severus fut plus rapide à sortir sa baguette, pour faire venir l'adolescent à lui. Sans lui laisser le temps de s'exprimer davantage, il lui asséna cinq bonnes claques sur les fesses tout en lui disant que s'il continuait, il n'aurait plus rien pour couvrir son postérieur. Tout ceci se déroula sous les regards horrifiés des filles et mal à l'aise de Drago et Harry. En effet, leur père venait de dévoiler à tous une méthode d'éducation qu'ils auraient bien voulu cacher. Mais sans nul doute qu'elle faisait effet à tous les coups car même Ron ne trouvait plus rien à dire et semblait mort de honte. Molly et Arthur souriaient indulgent au malheur de leur fils.


	10. Poudlard, nous voilà !

_**Merci à Nat pour les corrections. Désolée pour l'attente, c'est entièrement de ma faute cette fois. Bonne lecture…**_

Chapitre 10 : Poudlard, nous voilà !

Les courses sur le chemin de traverse ne furent pas si mouvementées que cela, puisque le père avait décidé d'y aller tôt le matin afin d'éviter la cohue. Mais les deux garçons ne furent pas à leur aise pour autant. Sur leur passage, ils entendaient les chuchotements des passants.

- Il n'a pas procréé tout de même !

- Tu crois que ce sont ses fils… mais oui, ils lui ressemblent c'est fou !

- Tu penses qu'ils sont comme lui ?

…

Et quand Harry exprima l'idée qu'il aurait pu leur éviter cela, il s'entendit dire que son derrière cuisant ne l'empêchait pas de dire des bêtises et que la prochaine fois il pourrait être moins clément. Quand à répondre à sa remarque, ils vivraient bien pire par la suite, alors autant qu'ils s'y fassent dès maintenant.

Le reste du temps passé chez Severus ne fut pas de tout repos pour les cinq amis. L'entraînement était rude et ils étaient épuisés. Ron avait tout de même fini par venir s'excuser après s'être retrouvé une seconde fois sur les genoux du maître de potions.

La veille du départ le père d'Harry leurs avait quand même épargné ses cours. Ils avaient pu en profiter pour jouer au Quidditch pendant qu'Hermione faisait ses dernières révisions.

Il était convenu que le matin du départ les Weasley viendraient récupérer les enfants à 9h30 pour être sûr de ne pas être retard au train. Severus veillerait à ce qu'ils soient prêts à l'heure dite pour les dernières mises au point.

Le 31 août à 21 heures l'ambiance dans la maison était toute sauf décontractée. Le directeur de Serpentard avait demandé à ce que les sacs soient terminés pour 22 heures en précisant qu'il vérifierait.

- Je n'avais pas imaginé que l'on aurait pu semer autant d'affaires en si peu de temps, et la maison n'est pourtant pas si grande.

- Ron, réfléchit tu veux ! Avec les entraînements nos douches se sont multipliées, on s'est changé près de trois fois par jour et on ne peut pas dire que l'on ait rangé nos affaires au fur et à mesure.

- Ben quoi on les rangeait puisqu'on n'avait pas le choix !

- Non, on faisait semblant, si père était venu fouiller dans les armoires ou dans ton sac on serait déjà six pieds sous terre. Et si il avait eut la bonne idée de regarder sous nos lits, c'est vivant que nous aurions été enterrés. Et les filles, elles en sont où ?

- Je vais voir, je vous laisse vous mettre d'accord sur le fait d'avoir ou non rangé la chambre.

- Ah, non Hadryan, tu restes là, il n'est pas question que ma chambre ne soit pas nickel si père passe. On a mis du bordel à trois, on range à trois !

- C'est bon, mais de toutes façons il faut que j'y aille pour finir ma valise, alors …

- Toujours de bonnes excuses Hadryan !

- Oui, allez bon courage à vous deux pour rassembler vos affaires.

De leur côté les filles avaient finis depuis longtemps et discutaient avec leur professeur qui était venu voir où elles en étaient, quand le survivant les rejoint.

- Vous avez déjà fini ?

- Oui, on s'y était prise avant ! Tes affaires sont là, on te les a même regroupées. Tu peux donc aller les mettre dans ta malle.

- Euh, ben merci.

- Et de votre côté, vous en êtes où les garçons ? Serez-vous prêts quand je viendrais vérifier ?

- Euh… Pour le moment Drys et Ron délibère pour savoir dans quel état était la chambre père.

- En bazar, je peux répondre pour eux. Et à ce sujet, je veux bien admettre que vous étiez nombreux par chambre, mais dès que vous ne serez plus que vous deux, il n'y a pas intérêt que je les retrouve dans cet état. Passe le message à Drys ! En attendant si vous voulez pouvoir dormir un peu vous devriez vous dépêcher.

- Oui père.

- Puis Hadryan, je veux vous voir ton frère et toi dès que vous aurez fini ce que vous avez à faire dans mon bureau. Il est temps que l'on fasse une petite mise au point. Préviens ton frère veux-tu ?

- Oui père.

Une fois les malles faîtes et les chambres rangées Drago et Harry se présentèrent au bureau de leur père.

- Bien, nous allons aborder des sujets délicats, je souhaite donc dans votre intérêt que vous laissiez vos insolences à la porte. Asseyez-vous. … Nous allons donc aborder votre scolarité et les règles non négociables que vous allez devoir suivre à Poudlard ainsi que les sanctions en cas d'infractions. Pour ce faire, je ne tolère aucune et j'ai bien dit aucune note en dessous d'acceptable en général et j'attends minimum un effort exceptionnel en métamorphose, potion, sortilège, botanique et défenses contre les forces du mal. Dans le cas contraire, celui qui n'obtiendra pas ce que je demande se verra dispenser de l'étude surveillée dans mes appartements les soirs et les week-ends jusqu'à ce que je le juge apte à travailler par lui-même… Est-ce clair ?

- Oui père

- Oui père

- Bien. Vous avez 15 ans, vous n'êtes plus des enfants, si je vous vois agir comme des petits de trois ans, j'agirais en conséquence. Dans le cadre privé dans un premier temps, mais je n'hésiterai pas à le faire en public si cela devient une habitude. Avez-vous compris ?

- Oui père

- Oui père

- Alors nous voilà arrivé au dernier point, tout manquement au règlement dont j'aurais connaissance, vous en répondrez devant moi, en plus des sanctions posées et je jugerai de la nécessité ou non d'accentuer votre punition.

- Mais père… les autres élèves…

- Ne sont pas mes fils, Drys. C'est peut-être injuste mais c'est ainsi. Je ne changerai pas d'avis, prenez-en votre parti. Une petite chose encore. Vous allez-être réparti. Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que ce soit ensemble et dans une maison neutre. C'est-à-dire ni gryffondor, ni serpentard. Mais c'est à vous de juger. … et par vos regards je déduis que vous avez décidé et que cela ne va pas me plaire… Mais n'oubliez pas de faire attention à vous, je ne suis plus vraiment apprécié chez les mangemorts et les autres pensent que je suis un traitre.

- Ainsi, nous sommes les fils d'un traitre peu importe de quel côté, père.

- Oui, c'est pour cela que j'aimerai que vous restiez le plus neutre possible. Faîtes vous oublier. Allez vous coucher maintenant et dormez car demain vous devrez être en forme.

Quand Arthur et Molly arrivèrent, les jeunes étaient sur le départ. Ils dirent rapidement au revoir en sachant qu'ils allaient retrouver leur père le soir même.

Le quai de la gare était bondé comme à chaque rentrée, il y avait des allers et venues permanents. Il était convenu que Drago et Harry y aillent en premiers seuls, comme si Rogue les y avaient déposés.

Les jumeaux s'installèrent dans un compartiment vide et attendirent que leurs amis les rejoignent. Mais c'était sans compter sur les autres élèves qui comme s'ils étaient des bêtes curieuses entraient et sortaient du compartiment, en leur lançant des remarques acerbes. Hadryan n'étant pas connu pour être patient et Drys refusant de se laisser faire par fierté, au bout de cinq minutes, chaque personne qui entrait dans le compartiment n'en ressortait pas idem, et les sorts lancés se faisaient de plus en plus offensifs. Si bien, qu'ils passèrent le reste du voyage seuls, leurs amis n'ayant pu se frayer un chemin jusqu'à eux car ils furent freinés par plusieurs élèves qui leurs conseillèrent de ne pas s'approcher des deux « fous ».

Le train arriva en gare sans plus d'incident. Comme pour les premières années, Hagrid demanda aux jumeaux de monter dans une barque, ce que Drys refusa tout net en attrapant son frère par le bras pour le mener à une calèche. Puis ce fut au tour de professeur Mc Gonagall, de les dévisager avant de leur annoncer qu'ils allaient être répartis les premiers.

Sans surprise pour les garçons, ils furent répartis à serpentard, sous le regard résigné de leur père. Certes, ils avaient bien pensé que ce dernier serait averti principalement en cas de soucis, mais ils avaient dans l'idée de déterrer les serpentards qui ne se tournent pas vers le côté du mal. Ainsi, dès qu'ils furent installés à leur table, Drys afficha leurs opinions sur la pureté du sang.

- Dis Hadryan, tu l'as vu la jolie brunette avec ses yeux noisettes et ses cheveux bouclés qui nous regarde à la table des gryffondors.

- Bof, pas mon genre, le style intello. En revanche la rouquine à sa droite, hum. Tu crois que c'est la famille de rouquins dont père nous a parlé ?

- Oh, il suffit les erreurs, vous êtes entrain de parler de traître à leur sang et de sang de bourbes à notre table…

- Le traître à son sang que je vois ici, c'est toi. Excuses moi mais la pureté du sang c'est démodé. Trouves toi une autre cause à défendre, celle-là elle a déjà été prise.

- Tu te crois malin Snape parce que ton père est notre directeur de maison. Fais attention papa sera pas toujours là pour te protéger.

- Oui tu as raison, bouh on a peur …

En lançant cette phrase, Hadryan avait discrètement lancé un informulé, si bien que l'élève de septième année se retrouva à ne pas pouvoir parler et commença à gesticuler. Voyant son père regarder vers la table Drys annula le sort de son frère et reprit sa discussion tranquillement.

- Tu me disais quoi sur la protection que mon père devait m'apporter déjà… parce qu'avec toutes tes gesticulations je n'ai pas tout compris…

Pendant que Drys faisait son sketch, Hadryan en profitait pour regarder les visages de ses condisciples afin de déterminer lesquels pouvaient devenir leurs alliés. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne virent arriver leur père à la fin du repas, le regard sombre.

- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs bonsoir. Hadryan et Drys veuillez me suivre.

- Oui père.

A peine sorti de la grande salle, leur père leur saisi les oreilles.

- Alors messieurs, à peine dans le train et déjà dans la bagarre ? Puis une fois à table, c'est la provocation puis les sorts lancés sous la table… Vous moqueriez vous de moi ? Je pense que vous allez commencer l'année scolaire par avoir du mal à vous asseoir sur vos chaises…

- Mais père, ils nous ont attaqués si nous ne nous défendions pas…

- Tais-toi, vraiment tais-toi ! J'aurais pu ne vous donner qu'un avertissement si vous vous étiez contentés de l'incident du train, mais non, il fallait que vous continuiez votre petit manège ! Alors ne me parle pas de défense Drys où je ne réponds plus de moi… Maintenant vous allez me suivre aux cachots et vous m'y attendrez le temps que je me présente aux nouveaux serpentards. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui père.

- Oui père.

- Tandis que leur père se présentait à ses nouveaux élèves, Drago et Harry commençaient à paniquer légèrement. Jamais leur père n'avaient semblé autant en colère contre eux et là ça risquait de faire mal.

Severus revint une demi-heure plus tard, le regard toujours aussi sombre. Il demanda à Hadryan de s'approcher le premier et d'ôter son pantalon et son caleçon. Harry s'exécuta les larmes aux yeux. Puis ce fut au tour de son frère. Effectivement, la correction fût la plus sévère qu'ils aient reçu depuis leur arrivée chez leur père.

Ensuite le maître des potions demanda à ce qu'ils se mettent en face de lui, les mains dans le dos

- Laissez-moi vous dire que je suis extrêmement déçu de votre comportement. Je vous ai enseigné à vous défendre pas à attaquer ! Je vous ai donné les moyens de vous protéger et vous êtes devenus les agresseurs ! Je vous accompagne à votre dortoir et si par malheur vous tentez de faire les malins, je détache ma ceinture dans votre salle commune ! J'espère avoir était clair…

_**Merci pour les reviews et à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en alerte où en favoris. Pour info, je serais en vacances du 6 au 25 août, il n'y aura donc pas de chapitres ces semaines là.**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Malou**_


	11. Mes fils

_**Merci à Nat pour les corrections.J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... Merci à tous les lecteurs : nouveaux et anciens. **_

_**Un grand merci aux reviewers...**_

_**A bientôt et bonne lecture à tous, **_

_**Malou**_

Chapitre 11 : Mes fils.

C'est en silence que les jumeaux suivirent leur père à travers les cachots, puis ils traversèrent la salle commune et le professeur leur indiqua leurs lits.

- Bonne nuit les garçons.

- Merci à vous aussi père, et je …

- Non Drys, pas ce soir, je suis déçu et en colère, nous en rediscuterons tous les trois ultérieurement.

- Bien père.

Le lendemain midi, le maître des potions distribua les emplois du temps à ses élèves passant devant ses fils sans chercher à entrer en relation avec eux plus que nécessaire au plus grand désarroi de ses derniers.

Le septième année qui s'en était pris aux jumeaux remarque quelque chose et commença à se moquer des garçons.

- Alors les erreurs, papa est en colère ? Il n'apprécie pas votre manque de discrétion… J'espère que la correction était bonne, car c'est bien ça, votre papounet n'est pas un modèle d'indulgence…

- Si tu t'y connais si bien en correction c'est que tu dois t'en être pris quelques unes déjà… Que penserait ton père de voir que tu n'es pas assez malin pour cacher tes opinions aux fils d'un traître, qui pourraient bien connaitre personnellement certains membres du ministère afin qu'ils aillent rendre visite à tes parents ?

- Je pense que ce n'est pas dans ton intérêt si tu ne veux pas te retrouver seul face à plusieurs d'entre nous dans un couloir…

- Arrêtes veux-tu j'en tremble d'avance…

- Attendez un peu que je vous attrape les erreurs, vous ferez moins les malins !

- Mr Bateson, seriez vous par le plus grand des hasards, entrain de menacer des élèves ? et surtout mes fils ? Il est bien évident maintenant que s'il survenait le moindre incident auprès de Drys et Hadryan, vous en seriez pour moi personnellement responsable. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en vous disant qu'avec ce que je sais de vous et votre famille, vous ne resteriez pas longtemps ici, ce qui ne ravirait pas votre père, et ce dernier serait constamment sous le regard du ministère… Avez-vous compris tout le sens de mes propos ou souhaiteriez vous plus amples explications dans mon bureau…

- Non Monsieur c'est très clair.

- Je l'espère pour vous Mr Bateson. Hadryan et Drys, je vous attends à quinze heures dans mon bureau.

- Oui père

- Hadryan ?

- Oui père.

- Bien, alors soyez sages en attendant.

Le repas continua tranquillement pour les jumeaux qui n'eurent plus à subir d'autres remarques sur leur correction de la veille. Mais d'un autre côté après les menaces de leur père envers Bateson, ils ne risquaient plus de pouvoir faire la distinction entre ceux qui se rapprocheraient pour vraiment les aider et les autres. Pourtant ce petit recensement avait bien commencé, hier soir, une fois dans leur chambre deux garçons que Drago ne connaissait que de nom et Blaise Zabini étaient venus les rencontrer. Les deux garçons, prénommés Andrew Dickman et Shane Killam, avaient rapidement parlé de ce qu'ils subissaient en tant que serpentards ne soutenant pas la cause du Lord. Blaise quand à lui était resté plus en retrait, expliquant qu'il ne pourrait être vu avec eux mais que les deux autres le connaissait bien, puisque ses parents étaient des partisans de « vous-savez-qui » et qu'il était censé suivre plus tard le même chemin même si ses opinions n'étaient pas les mêmes.

A 14h30, Andrew et Shane vinrent les retrouver dans la salle commune, désertée par les autres étudiants qui profitait des derniers rayons de l'année, avec quatre jeunes filles qui devaient avoir à peu près leur âge.

- Nous vous présentons : Ellen Kipling, la petite rousse au regard noir surnommée la couleuvre, parce qu'elle préférera fuir plutôt que d'agresser à son tour mais si on l'embête trop elle peut agir. Puis nous avons, notre benjamine, qui a une année de moins que nous, c'est ma sœur Sally Dickman, dans sa classe, ils semblent tous plus que branchés magie noire. Ensuite, c'est Jenny Hollins, elle maîtrise l'art de se défendre par les mots, si bien que même Drago Malefoy, votre père a du vous parler de lui, ne l'embêtait pas trop. Et enfin, ma copine, alors pas de bêtises les gars, Ashley Wortham, la plus calme d'entre nous.

Les jeunes gens discutèrent quelques minutes entre eux avant que les jumeaux partent rejoindre leur père. Les garçons s'approchèrent de la porte du bureau de ce dernier non sans une légère appréhension. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus, ils n'en étaient pas ressortis indemne.

- Asseyez-vous nous avons à parler, il me semble… Alors je vous écoute qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à agir de la sorte ?

- Dans le train, tout…

- Non pas dans le train, ça je pouvais presque le comprendre, même si pour moi la violence n'est jamais la solution… A table, pourquoi avoir provoqué les serpentards alors que vous aviez visiblement choisi d'y être placé ? Votre choix était justifié par un besoin de vengeance ?

- Non père !

- Alors pourquoi bon sang !

- Parce que nous voulions savoir quels serpentards pouvaient ne pas être du côté du seigneur des ténèbres, père. Et…

- Deux seconde, écoutez moi bien Drys, je ne veux pas vous entendre parler du seigneur des ténèbres en ces termes comme je refuse que vous le fassiez par son nom, seuls les mangemorts utilisent « seigneur des ténèbres » comme appellation et rares sont les personnes qui le nomment par son nom. C'est trop remarquable et je vous ai demandé de ne pas vous faire remarquer là-dessus au risque que l'on découvre vos véritables identités… Continue Drys…

- Nous voulions trouver des alliés de l'ordre chez les serpentards…

- Et qui vous a demandé de le faire ?

- Personne père.

- Alors de quel droit vous êtes vous retrouvés à penser que je tolèrerais votre comportement ? Je vous ai demandé de rester neutres comment faut-il vous le dire ! Et tu n'as rien à dire Hadryan ?

- Si _père_, je ne vois pas comment je peux rester neutre en sachant que le professeur Dumbledore m'a parlé de la prophétie et donc de mon rôle dans cette guerre. De plus _père_, je crois que je préférais mon « ancienne » identité, et cela ne me dérange que par protection pour Drys qu'une personne puisse faire le lien. Et enfin, personne ne m'avait jusque là dit qui je devais fréquenter ou empêcher de défendre mes convictions…

- Je pensais Hadryan que nous étions passés au dessus de cela, mais je vois que je me trompais… Alors pour te répondre, la prophétie émet l'hypothèse que le survivant devra mettre fin au règne du mage, mais ni qu'il le fera seul, ni qu'il ne prendra pas en compte les gens qui l'entourent et les décisions des adultes… Quand à décider pour toi, c'est mon rôle et mon droit le plus strict, que tu sois d'accord ou non ! Et je compte tenir ce rôle…C'est en partie de ma faute si tu n'as pas pu bénéficier d'un soutien des adultes qui t'entouraient précédemment, nous en reparlerons ultérieurement. Mais comme tout enfant, tu as le droit de te reposer sur les adultes pour les décisions portant sur ton bien être et d'avoir une personne responsable de toi qui te guide dans ta construction de toi et t'aide à te contrôler.

- Et si je refuse, _père_ ? Si je ne veux pas de cette « aide », je suis désolé mais j'étais mieux sans vous, _père_ !

- Le ton jeune homme, ton derrière aurait-il besoin d'être réchauffé ? Et je comprends très bien pourquoi c'était plus facile avant, ne t'inquiète pas. Parce que outre le fait que n'avais de compte à rendre qu'à toi-même, tu n'avais surtout pas la crainte de te livrer et d'être rejeté… Ai-je tord ?

- …

- J'en déduis que non, alors écoutez moi bien tous les deux, je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une discussion approfondie tous les trois. Je ne voulais pas vous en parler avant votre arrivée à Poudlard, ni au début de l'année scolaire pour ne pas perturber votre travail d'écolier. Mais je pense que je n'ai plus réellement le choix. Ce que j'ai à vous dire va être assez difficile à entendre. Je vais d'abord vous raconter un peu ma vie d'adolescent et d'adulte… Nous allons passés dans mes appartements pour continuer cette discussion.

- C'est donc dans le petit salon de leur père que les jumeaux s'installèrent devant une tasse de thé fumante.

- Lorsque j'ai intégré Poudlard, j'avais une amie qui y rentrait en même temps que moi. Mais voilà, nous avons été répartis dans des maisons différentes. Elle a donc rencontré des personnes de son côté et moi j'ai retrouvé quelques connaissances que ma mère, qui elle était sorcière, m'avait présentées. Je connaissais donc Narcissa Blake par ma mère et Lily Evans car elle était de mon quartier. A cette époque je n'avais aucun préjugé sur la pureté du sang. Lily s'est rapidement faîte des amies, dont une jeune fille nommée Kathleen Sanders. La même Kathleen que dans vos faux souvenirs, celle qui est votre « mère ». Du coup, au début de ma scolarité, j'étais souvent avec Kathleen et Lily ou avec Narcissa. J'avais bien quelques amis garçons, mais je préférais les discussions que j'entretenais avec ces trois filles là. Progressivement, l'ambiance chez mes parents est devenue de plus en plus difficile. Je haïssais mon père qui non content de boire à n'en plus finir battait ma mère devant mes yeux. Et pire que tout, je haïssais ma mère qui en tant que sorcière aurait pu se défendre, au moins lorsque j'étais là pour le voir. Du coup, Narcissa fréquentant souvent la « bande de Lucius », m'a convaincu que les moldus étaient souvent des gens barbares qu'il valait mieux éviter. Plus que cela, il haïssait la magie et nous devions la défendre. Plus je vieillissais, plus ces discours sur la pureté du sang me fascinaient. Mais d'un autre côté, j'avais Lily, dont j'étais follement amoureux et Kathleen que je respectais énormément. Un jour, j'ai eu un mot de trop à l'égard de Lily et elle n'a plus voulu me parler. Oh, je ne lui en veux pas, elle en avait déjà supporté bien trop. J'ai donc fini ma scolarité fréquentant le plus souvent les serpentards. Mais de temps à autre, Kathleen et moi arrivions à nous voir. Et malgré mes croyances en les sangs pures, qu'elle ne partageait pas alors qu'elle était de « noble lignée », nous avons fini par nous aimer et former, en cachette, un couple. Lorsque nous avons finis nos études, nous étions toujours ensemble, mais mes opinions ont commencées à la déranger davantage, car nous envisagions de créer une famille, mais elle ne voulait pas que nos enfants puissent suivre mon exemple et se rapprocher de seigneur des ténèbres. Un jour, elle est partie. Du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir… J'étais anéanti, je me suis davantage penché du côté sombre. Elle est revenue me voir quelque mois plus tard, elle m'a remis un nourrisson dans les bras, me disant que j'en étais le père et qu'elle n'avait pas à me le soustraire. Elle était effondrée, ne réussissait pas à lâcher le bébé et répétait sans cesse « je suis désolée mon cœur, je n'ai pas le choix mon ange, maman t'aime Drys… ». J'ai tenté par tous les moyens de la retenir, elle m'a dit que c'était trop tard, puis elle est repartie. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de ce bébé… Je ne savais même pas comment m'en occuper. Le maître m'a fait appeler dans la foulée, je me suis présenté avec le bébé dans les bras. Lorsqu'il l'a vu, il m'a demandé de m'en débarrasser. Narcissa voyant mon désarroi a supplié le Lord de lui confier, elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant et Lucius avait besoin d'un héritier. Alors, ils l'ont pris, ils l'ont métamorphosé à l'aide d'une potion de ma composition pour que personne ne doute de son identité. Il est devenu Drago, Lucius, Malefoy. Ils l'ont élevé pendant longtemps, jusqu'au jour où Lucius a eu un geste de trop… et là nous avions compris, Narcissa et moi étions d'accord, l'enfant n'était plus en sécurité. A ce moment, j'ai donc pu récupérer mon fils… Voilà l'histoire de Drys.

Cet été, Albus m'a apporté une lettre venue tout droit du passé. Une lettre de Lily qui demandait que si Harry n'avait plus de parents, que sa sœur ne voulait ou ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui et que je revenais du bon côté, Harry me soit confié. Albus a donc gardé la lettre sans me le dire pendant près de 14 ans. Puis au décès de ses tuteurs, il me l'a remise. Il en connaissait déjà le sens et avait tenté de plusieurs manières de me rapprocher d'Harry Potter, seulement cet adolescent en plus d'être le portrait craché d'un homme qui m'avait harcelé toute mon adolescence et qui m'avait pris Lily, était le symbole de la pire chose que j'avais pu faire pour le maître. Alors jusqu'à cette lettre, il m'était impossible de voir autre chose en lui que ma propre vie. Mais ce qu'Albus ne savait pas c'est que cette missive de Lily en appelait une autre plus ancienne, que je vais vous lire.

« Mon ancien amour, si cette lettre te parvient c'est que Lily et moi ne sommes plus là… Je ne sais par où commencer, cette lettre va te faire mal, mais j'ai vraiment souhaité faire ce que je pensais le mieux pour nos enfants… Lorsque je suis venue te trouver pour te confier Drys, je suis venue le mettre en sécurité. Je savais que tu avais définitivement rejoint les mangemorts, et ironiquement, j'ai pensé que le meilleur endroit pour se cacher du loup c'était dans sa tanière alors j'y ai mis Drys en sécurité. Mais je t'ai caché autre chose. Lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, je suis partie directement pour ne pas élever mon enfant dans la haine. Je voulais le protéger de toi et ne pensais jamais revenir ou te revoir. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement, lorsque j'ai accouché, j'ai eu la surprise de ne pas avoir une, mais deux têtes à sortir, nous étions le 29 juillet. J'étais aux anges, deux enfants de l'homme que j'aimais, même si cet amour était impossible désormais. Seulement, le bonheur fut de courte durée, en partant de l'hôpital avec nos deux bambins, j'ai rencontré une amie dont la mère était voyante, en me voyant, elle est devenue blanche, ses yeux se sont retournés et elle convulsait. J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle avait une attaque, mais avant que je puisse faire le moindre geste ou dire le moindre mot, elle a pris la parole : « Deux enfants de la nuit, le regard sombre, les flammes de saison et la pâleur de leur peau ne peut y résister. L'œil du mage noir, ils attireront, car un pouvoir immense, ils détiennent… Si l'un tient la baguette, l'autre est son bras…C'est ensemble qu'ils vaincront, ou ensemble qu'ils mourront… La haine qui les unies sera leur arme, car par elle ils deviendront forts… ». A part Lily, je n'en ai parlé à personne. Nous en avons conclu que pour protéger les enfants, il fallait les séparer. J'ai donc fait croire à une fausse couche et Lily qui en avait fais une peu de temps avant, a pris Hadryan et l'a fait passé pour le fils de James, avec une potion nous lui avons modifié son apparence. Je t'ai ensuite amené Drys en me disant qu'au moins un de nos enfants vivrait avec un de ses parents. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à en garder un, car mon père me recherchait activement et que je ne pouvais pas rentrer avec un enfant dans ma famille. Mon père l'aurait de suite déposé dans un orphelinat, car pour lui un enfant sans mariage n'existait pas. Et si je m'étais cachée, il aurait découvert la naissance des jumeaux et je n'aurais pas pu les protéger. Si tu as reçu cette lettre c'est qu'il faut que tu rassembles tes fils et que tu les protèges. Je t'aimerai toujours et mes fils aussi… Kathleen. »

Votre mère est décédée quatre mois après votre naissance d'une maladie inconnue… L'apparence que vous avez est votre véritable apparence. Je sais que vous avez tous les deux eu deux vies bien différentes et bien à vous, que nous n'avons pas toujours été en de bons termes, mais je ne joue pas la comédie lorsque je m'occupe de vous où me préoccupe de ce qu'il peut vous arriver… C'est sincère et quoi qu'il puisse arriver, même en colère contre vous ou déçu par vos comportements, je suis et je reste votre père et je serais près de vous tant que la vie ne m'aura pas prise…

A bientôt ;-)


	12. Les amis

**RE, encore merci à Nat... Bonne lecture à vous**

Chapitre 12 : Les amis

C'est comme des zombies que les jumeaux rejoignirent leurs nouveaux amis dehors. Sur le chemin, Harry croisa Ron et lui souffla « 21 h salle sur demande… ».

- Vous en faîtes des têtes ! Votre père avait encore quelque chose à vous reprocher ?

- Non, il voulait simplement nous parler un peu de notre mère…

- Hadryan…

- Elle est où d'ailleurs ? Elle est comment ? Aussi sévère que lui ?

- Non, elle n'était pas comme ça. Je dirais même qu'elle était plutôt laxiste.

- Elle était ?

- Oui, elle est morte récemment, c'est pour cela qu'on a débarqué chez notre père.

- Avant, on ne le connaissait même pas. Notre mère nous avait caché à lui en pensant qu'il était toujours du côté de … « Vous-savez-qui »

- Ah, alors le choc a du être rude, car il ne me semble pas très laxiste votre père.

- Non vraiment, ce n'est pas son genre…

- Oui disons, que nous ne sommes pas nous plus des enfants modèles…

- Pourtant nous sommes des anges…

- Oui ça se voit !

Chacun pu se présenter aux jumeaux et décrire un peu l'univers dans lequel il avait grandi. Leur petit groupe amenait pas mal de curieux, certains discrets, d'autres moins. Tout ceci leur valu une remarque de Martin Bateson qui passait par là et qui avait bien pensé à vérifier qu'aucun professeur n'était dans les parages.

- Alors les erreurs déjà un fan club, celui des losers !

- C'est sûr que nous nous sommes fait des amis en moins d'une journée et que toi en six ans tu n'en as toujours pas !

- Mais, tu parles de choses que tu ne connais pas. C'est un sentiment de fillette ça l'amitié. Un ami te tournera le dos dès qu'il faudra sauver sa peau. Il vaut mieux avoir des sujets…

- Oh oui mon roi des connards !

- Toi, l'erreur numéro deux, laisse moi converser avec l'autre, je m'occuperai de toi après !

- Ah parce qu'avoir deux interlocuteurs pour la même conversation c'est trop compliqué pour toi, ben il ne faudra pas qu'il soit trop grand ton royaume !

- Tu devrais te taire car les menaces de ton père n'ont aucun effet sur moi.

- C'est sûr on a vu ça ! Tout le monde peut en témoigner… « _Non Monsieur, c'est très clair_ »

- T'étais à deux doigts de pisser dans ton froc !

Lorsqu'il prononça cette dernière phrase, Drys avait aperçu, le professeur Mc Gonagall à dix mètres d'eux qui les surveillait en coin, s'attendant sûrement à ce qu'ils cherchent encore la bagarre. Ainsi, à peine fut-elle dans sa main que la baguette de Martin atterri dans celle du professeur, qui lui enleva 20 points pour attaquer des plus faibles que lui et lui donna une retenue le soir même pour avoir sortie sa baguette dans l'intention de jeter un sort. Elle regarda ensuite les jumeaux et leur fit un signe de tête appréciateur.

- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait à Mc Go pour qu'elle vous apprécie ?

- Aucune idée mais tant mieux, si elle peut de temps en temps nous éviter les foudres de notre père et qu'elle ne nous juge pas comme de sales petits cons, on ne va certainement pas se plaindre.

- Ouais, mais Mc Go quand même Hadryan ! Il vaudrait mieux éviter de devenir ses chouchous si on ne veut pas devenir la risée de Poudlard.

- Bof, tu sais un tiers des élèves nous prennent pour des monstres et ont peur de ce qu'on pourrait leur faire par l'intermédiaire de notre père. On en dégoûte un autre parce qu'on est fils de traitre d'un côté comme de l'autre. Et la majeur partie du tiers qui reste ne sait pas encore de quel côté se tourner, donc… Je pense qu'un atout comme Mc Go n'est pas négligeable.

- Bien parlé Hadryan, tu sais moi dans mon année, je crois que je suis la seule serpentard qu'elle semble apprécier.

- Oui, c'est vrai que même pour nous, elle semble nous encourager à sa façon. Peut-être qu'elle pense que vous avez choisi le bon groupe !

- Ça doit être ça et c'est grâce à toi Andrew !

- Te moque pas !

- Bon, ce n'est pas que vous êtes arrivés tard, mais quand même, je commence à avoir faim et plusieurs élèves sont déjà rentrés au château.

- Oui, moi j'ai froid…

- Bien Mesdemoiselles, rentrons…

- Merci gentleman !

A table Martin semblait bouillir de rage, il parlait à voix basse avec deux élèves de son année…

- Shane, c'est qui les deux guignols avec Bateson ?

- C'est Richard Peters et Samuel Quigley, deux élèves de sa classe qu'il vaut mieux éviter…

- Ben ça promet, parce que je suis sûr et certain qu'ils parlent de nous…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hadryan, père les regarde aussi…

- Oh, mais je n'ai pas peur d'eux, mais de ce que père va nous mettre si on les met en pièces. Car je ne compte pas me laisser faire et encore moins aller rapporter à « papa » comme un gentil petit garçon.

- Ben tu vois Hadryan que tu n'es pas un ange…

- Merci, Ellen, je pensais que je faisais fondre ton cœur !

Avant qu'ils ne quittent la table, Drys vit arriver son père vers eux le regard noir et avec un sourire goguenard, il s'adressa à son frère …

- Oh non qu'est ce qu'on a pu faire là ? Hadryan, je t'en supplie dis moi ce que tu as encore fait !

- Mais rien, je te jure pourquoi ?

- Père arrive et ça va barder…

- Mais…

Avant qu'il ne puisse émettre la moindre objection, leur père avait déjà rejoint la table et fondu sur Martin Bateson, lui glissant une fois encore qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de manigancer quelque chose à l'égard de ses fils car une fois en dehors des murs, il n'aurait pas le statut d'élève pour le protéger et qu'il pourrait bien qu'un matin il s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille. Cette phrase fit rire la tablée jusqu'au moment où le regard froid la balaya. Etrangement, à ce moment là, les assiettes devinrent toutes très intéressantes. Les jumeaux regardaient leur père bouche bée, sans pouvoir amorcer le moindre mouvement.

- Un problème les garçons ?

- Euh, non père.

- Alors finissez vos assiettes. Quand à vous tous, j'attends de la maison serpentard un comportement exemplaire cette année. Parce que ce que j'observe depuis la rentrée, ne me plaît guère : Non contents de vous battre avec les autres maisons sans arrêt, vous allez vous battre entre vous maintenant ? Soyez sûr que tous ceux, et je dis bien tous, que je surprendrais à agresser un élève, peu importe sa maison, auront affaire à moi et je ne les lâcherai pas. Maintenant, si vous voulez commencer l'année sur de bonnes bases, je vous conseille de vous coucher tôt et je vous rappelle que le couvre feu est à 22 h pas 22 h 05… Bonne soirée et bonne rentrée à tous…

Les jumeaux comprirent particulièrement le double sens du mot « tous », « tous » surtout eux mais aussi « tous » dans le sens où il ne fera plus de distinction, du moins entre les membres de sa maison. Par contre le rappel du couvre feu ne les arrangeait pas des masses car, ils devaient voir Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Décidé à ne pas laisser son père entièrement régenter sa vie Hadryan décida de mettre sa cape d'invisibilité et d'y aller quand même, ce que Drys lui déconseilla vu la douleur persistante sur leurs postérieurs. Mais l'ancien gryffondor refusa de ne pas pouvoir voir ses amis ce soir.

A 20 h 50, Harry quitta ses amis, son frère devait se charger de trouver une excuse. Mettant la cape, il monta directement. Il fut rejoint par Hermione et Ron à 21 h précise devant la statue. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle.

- Drys n'a pas voulu venir…

- Trop risqué ! Notre père a laissé insinuer qu'il allait traîner dans les cachots, ce soir.

- Alors pourquoi tu es venu ? Ton père va te tuer !

- Déjà fait ! On s'est pris une de ces raclés ! Jamais, il ne nous avait fait ça encore ! Tout ça parce qu'on a un peu provoqué les serpentards et que j'ai jeté un sort sur un imbécile de première année. L'explication, il ne veut pas que ses fils deviennent des agresseurs… D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que j'ai des choses à vous dire, mais avec la potion, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le faire. En fait je ne vais pas pouvoir vous expliquer l'histoire mais apparemment, d'après une lettre de Kathleen celle-ci est notre vraie mère, notre père est le vrai et je suis vraiment jumeau avec Drys…

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ça, mon pote !

- Protection par rapport à une prophétie.

- Une seconde prophétie ?

- Oui Mione.

- Mais et James et Lily ? Et les Malefoy ?

- …

- Hadryan ?

- Je n'y arrive pas je ne peux pas t'expliquer plus, je crois que c'est la potion… Comme tu ne sais rien de cette partie de l'histoire c'est plus difficile de t'en parler ! Trouve l'antidote !

- C'est plus compliqué maintenant, car ce n'est pas ce qu'on croyait, c'est ta vrai apparence … Ce qui veut dire qu'il faut faire d'autres types de recherche sur la potion car on ne cherchait pas au bon endroit Hadryan !

- Mec, si tu ne peux pas le dire écrit le !

- Je ne peux pas non plus !

- Merdre, Mione faut trouver quelque chose, sinon ça va être galère.

- Je vais réfléchir, promis, je chercherai.

- Sinon comment ça va chez les serpents, vous en avez identifié des non venimeux ?

- Oui et même des plutôt cools, j'aimerais vous les présenter.

- On trouvera quelque chose aussi pour ça.

- Et vous de votre côté, on vous demande des nouvelles d'Harry ?

- Oui beaucoup, mais comme ils voient que nous ne sommes pas inquiets, il ne souffle pas un vent de panique chez les gryffondors.

- C'est bien, vous direz à Neville, Seamus et les autres que je leur passe le bonjour à tous ou plutôt que le survivant les salue sinon vous risquez de vous tromper de nom.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus difficile pour nous. Enfin ça et le fait de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi tout le temps ça fait un vide quand même.

- Oui pour moi aussi c'est difficile. Tu nous manques mon pote !

- Et tu as vu la tête de notre professeur de défense ? Et son discours ? C'est l'horreur, bonjour le cadeau ! Il l'a trouvé où celle là Dumbledore ?

- Je ne sais pas mais méfiez-vous, elle refuse l'éventualité que Voldemort soit de retour.

- Oui, elle doit être du ministère et elle va vouloir nous voir pour savoir si on sait où est Harry. Puisqu'il a prôné son retour puis est parti s'entraîner…

- Raison de plus pour que vous restiez loin d'elle ! Peu importe ce qu'elle dit sur Harry.

- T'inquiète pas, bon il faut y aller maintenant. Hadryan, regarde sur la carte… Il n'y a personne ?

- Non, mon père tourne dans les cachots, Mc Gonagall est dans sont bureau, le nouveau crapaud est avec Dumbledore, et Rusard et Miss Teigne sont près de l'infirmerie. Vous pouvez partir sans risque.

- Fais attention à toi Hadryan !

- Vous aussi…

Les trois amis se quittèrent aux escaliers. Harry regagna rapidement les cachots, mais arrivé dans les sous-sols, il aperçu Martin qui devait rentrer de sa retenue. L'envie de lui lancer un sort, le séduisait, mais la douleur sur ses fesses encore présente et surtout la déception de son père eurent raison de cette idée. Par contre, il ne pu s'empêcher de profiter de la cape pour lui faire peur. Bougeant des armures, tapant ses pieds au sol, toussant… Si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, Martin s'écria :

- Mais qui est là à la fin ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Sortez un peu vous battre si vous êtes si malin.

Les cris ameutèrent Severus qui arriva rapidement derrière le jeune homme qui sursauta aux premiers sons de sa voix.

- Mr Bateson, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous criez dans les couloirs alors que le couvre feu est passé depuis 10 minutes et que vous devriez être dans votre dortoir ?

- J'étais en retenue Monsieur, quelqu'un s'amuse à me faire peur en se cachant et je voulais le démasquer.

- Monsieur Bateson, je fais une ronde dans les couloirs depuis dix minutes déjà, je pense que si quelqu'un était là, j'en serais le premier informé. Je vous conseille donc d'aller dormir si vous ne voulez pas que j'écrive à Sainte Mangouste…

- Oui Monsieur.

Harry n'osait plus bouger ni respirer d'ailleurs, là il venait de signer son arrêt de mort, son père allait le tuer. D'ailleurs, il attendait que Martin soit plus loin pour commencer à l'étriper !

- Pour plus de sécurité, reste caché et suis moi sans dire un mot, ne me répond pas !

- Ou…

- Chut !

Une fois arrivé aux appartements de son père Harry ôta la cape.

- Alors ? Tu m'expliques où je sors de suite la canne ?

- Père, je ne lui ai pas jeté de sorts, je…

- Je ne te parle pas de cela Hadryan, mais du fait que tu sois hors de ton dortoir !

Ah merde, il n'avait pas pensé à ça, là c'était sûr ça allait faire mal !

- Alors, tu comptes me répondre ?

- Je suis allé voir Ron et Hermione…

- Où ?

- Dans une salle du septième étage…

- La salle va-et-vient ?

- Quoi ?

- On dit comment père ! Comment se nomme ta salle ?

- La salle sur demande, père.

- Donc on parle bien de la même, tu n'es donc pas aussi idiot que cela. Tu es au moins allé dans une salle où personne ne pouvait vous voir.

- Vous n'êtes pas fâché que je les ai vus ?

- Non, après l'annonce que je vous ai faîte, il me paraissait évident que tu n'attendrais pas longtemps avant d'avoir besoin de les voir. Mais ne crois pas que tu va t'en tirer à si bon compte car quelque soit le motif tu n'avais pas à être en dehors de ton dortoir à cette heure-ci.

- Oui, père.

- Viens ici !

Oh non son père n'allait pas lui donner une fessée quand même, ce n'était pas enfantin ce qu'il avait fait là !

Harry se retrouva rapidement sur le côté et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive, une canne souple s'abattît par cinq fois, sur son postérieur déjà cuisant. Bien qu'il fut sûr que la punition était légère, il ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer dès le deuxième coup.

- Et oui Hadryan, si tu n'avais pas fait l'imbécile hier, tu ne serais pas en pleurs à cette heure-ci. Au plus tu aurais versé quelques larmes… Mais sache que je n'ai pas adoucit ma punition parce que tu avais déjà mal mais parce si l'heure ne me satisfait je trouve la raison justifiée. Maintenant, je ne te ramène pas, tu enfiles ta cape, et tu te mets directement au lit !

- Oui père. Père ? …Vous me laissez ma cape ?

- Oui Hadryan, pour cette fois car la raison pouvait se comprendre, mais fait des bêtises avec et tu ne pourras plus rejoindre tes amis en douce…

- Merci père, bonne nuit…

- A toi aussi Hadryan et dis à ton frère de se coucher aussi !

- Oui père ça sera fait.

- J'y compte bien…


	13. Le premier jour

**Merci à Nat pour ces corrections, je vous mets deux chapitres, biz à tous et bonne lecture, **

**Malou**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Le premier jour

A peine Harry eut-il le temps de franchir la porte du dortoir et d'ôter discrètement sa cape, que ses nouveaux amis et son frère se précipitèrent sur lui.

- Putain, Hadryan où étais-tu ?

- Père ne t'a pas attrapé ? Il a fait des rondes dans les cachots, les préfets nous l'ont dit.

- Même qu'il paraît que Bateson l'a rencontré. Il en parlait à ses copains, quelqu'un aurait voulu lui faire peur et ton père ne l'a pas cru !

- Si, il l'a cru, même qu'il a attendu patiemment qu'il soit loin pour me tomber dessus !

- Merde Hadryan, tu aurais au moins du rentrer à l'heure !

- Oui, d'ailleurs tu faisais quoi dehors ?

- Je suis allé vérifier les dires de mon père au sujet d'une salle nommé la salle va-et-vient au septième étage. Et je suis tombé sur deux gryffondors qui voulaient y aller eux aussi. Du coup on y est allé ensemble… Eux, ils l'appellent la salle sur demande !

- C'étaient qui les gryffonds ?

- Comment ça se fait qu'ils n'aient pas tenté de te tuer ?

- Oui, si ce n'est pas pour ta maison, au moins pour ton père ?

- Et qu'est ce que père t'a fait ?

- La fille que tu trouvais jolie Drys, elle s'appelle Hermione, je crois… Et un rouquin, Ronald… Ben au début, ils n'étaient pas ravis, surtout le roux, mais après quelques échanges de sorts et que la fille lui ai dit de m'écouter… On a pu parler un peu. Mais si je dois raconter ma rencontre avec mon père à chaque fois qu'une personne veut savoir si je suis fiable, on n'est pas arrivé !

- Et sur le fait que tu sois à serpentard ?

- Ben, je leur ai dit que le lâche ce n'était pas moi car je ne me battais à deux contre un, alors leurs préjugés de merde, ils pouvaient se les foutre là où je pense. Puis ça a été, t'es le fils de Rogue, et là c'état reparti, du coup on a décidé de s'expliquer en dehors des couloirs, on est allé dans la salle et je leur ai vaguement parlé de ma vie… Mais je n'ai pas vu l'heure, quand, j'ai voulu rentrer Bateson était dans les couloirs. J'ai alors voulu me venger un peu, je lui ai fait peur en faisant du bruit. Mais père est arrivé. Il lui a dit qu'il allait l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste, s'il continuait à délirer. Puis, il m'a demandé de le suivre au cachot et je me suis ramassé une correction, légère, il faut le reconnaître. Bref, il m'a ensuite dit d'aller me coucher directement et que tu devais faire de même Drys…

A la fin du récit, Severus décida de sortir de l'ombre, faisant ainsi sursauter les amis réunis…

- Alors messieurs comment se fait-il que vous soyez encore debout ?

- Père, je…

- Je sais, je sais tu es désolé, tu va l'être davantage dans deux secondes si tu ne montes pas te coucher !

- Oui, père bonne nuit

- Bonsoir père…

- Mr Zabini, Mr et Miss Dickman, Mr Killam et, Miss Kipling, Wortham et Hollins, je vous conseille d'aller dormir aussi, puisque j'ai les plus vieux d'entre vous en première heure demain matin. Par conséquent, je risque fortement de ne pas être clément avec vous si vous loupez vos potions.

- Oui, professeur, nous y allons…

- Et Mr Zabini, pas de discussion dans les chambrées !

- Oui Monsieur.

- Bien, bonne nuit Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles

- Merci professeur.

Suivant les conseils de leur professeur, les neuf adolescents s'endormir rapidement.

Le levé en ce premier jour de cours, fut mouvementé chez les serpentards. Entre les élèves qui refusaient de se lever et souhaitaient continuer leurs nuits et ceux qui étaient tellement stressés qui n'arrivaient plus à retrouver leurs affaires, l'ambiance allait bon train. Mais fidèle à ses habitudes, le directeur de maison, arriva à 7h30 dans le dortoir de ses élèves.

- Un peu de calme ici… on se croirait dans un dortoir de gryffondors. Que ceux qui sont prêts attendent leurs amis en bas ou aillent directement au réfectoire… Miss Parkinson arrêtez immédiatement de hurler dans les étages… Messieurs Crabe et Goyle, n'oubliez pas vos sacs avant de sortir… Mr Baddock, veuillez accompagner Mr Pritchard à l'infirmerie afin qu'il prenne une potion calmante avant de s'évanouir… Mr Killam où sont vos amis ?

- Ils finissent de prendre leur douche, enfin la plupart, car certains ont du mal à sortir de leurs lits…

- Bien merci…

Severus plaça alors un « sonorus » sur sa gorge et d'une voix bien trop calme au goût de ses élèves expliqua que ceux qui ne seraient pas douchés et en bas dans 10 minutes se verraient prendre une douche froide pour commencer la journée, et ceci qu'ils soient habillés ou non !

S'en suivit une cacophonie magnifique et on entendit rapidement des élèves courir dans tous les sens sous les rires de leurs condisciples qui, eux, étaient prêts.

Dix minutes plus tard, Hadryan descendait à moitié débraillé, trois élèves eurent le droit à une bonne douche froide, sous le regard polaire de leur professeur

- Sachez que je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer. Vous n'êtes pas des animaux comportez-vous correctement. J'attends beaucoup de vous toute cette année. Vous représentez serpentard soyez-en digne. Je veux des tenues et des comportements exemplaires et je n'hésiterai pas à sanctionner plus durement toute attitude dérogeant au cadre de l'école.

Puis à voix basse, il s'adressa à son fils.

- Tu ne sors pas d'ici, sans être coiffé et correctement vêtu Hadryan !

- Oui, père.

Le petit-déjeuner à table des serpentards se passa agréablement, chacun ayant tenté de se présenter sous son meilleur profil, en ce début d'année. Et quand le professeur Mc Gonagall demanda au maître des potions ce qu'avaient ses élèves, il lui répondit calmement qu'ils comptaient bien gagner la coupe cette année et qu'ils avaient donc tous pris de bonnes résolutions.

Les cours débutèrent donc pour les adolescents. Secrètement Harry fut ravi d'avoir des cours en commun avec les gryffondors. D'ailleurs le premier cours, « potions », se déroulerait avec eux. Sans étonnement, ses amis se mirent ensemble, bien qu'Hermione et Ron aient regardé dans sa direction. Chaque maison occupa un côté de la salle. Drys et Hadryan auraient souhaité faire équipe ensemble mais c'était sans compter leur père qui leur demanda de s'installer à côté des plus faibles à savoir Neville Londubat, qui tremblait déjà rien qu'à l'idée d'être placé à côté d'un fils de son professeur, et Shane Killam qui grimaça à l'annonce de son nom. Sans se concerter Hadryan se plaça immédiatement près de son ancien ami, pendant que Drys rejoignait leur nouveau copain.

Neville se détendit rapidement auprès d'Hadryan qui semblait vraiment vouloir l'aider et qui plus d'une fois avait réussi à lui éviter les foudres de son père.

Le double cours suivant fut défense contre les forces du mal et aucun élève ne trouva le cours particulièrement intéressant, il faut dire que lire son manuel n'avait rien de passionnant. Et les quelques élèves qui avaient, au début du cours, osés protester s'en étaient sortis avec une retenue.

A la fin du cours Severus attendait ses fils. Les jumeaux furent surpris de cette venue.

- Père ?

- Je suis venu vous chercher, exceptionnellement, nous allons manger dans mes appartements…

- Mais pourquoi père ?

- Parce que maintenant Drys, j'ai besoin de justifier mes décisions devant vous ?

- Non père bien sûr, c'est juste que nous sommes surpris.

- Bien alors allons-y !

A peine entré dans les cachots, le maître des potions mis une gifle à Drys.

- Ne me refais jamais ce coup là ! La prochaine fois c'est devant tes amis que je te la mettrais. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui père, je vous présente mes excuses.

- Bien asseyez-vous, nous parlerons en mangeant.

- Oui père.

Une fois installé, le professeur commença ses explications.

- Je dois vous parler de Dolores Ombrage. Mrs ombrage est en fait sous-secrétaire auprès de Cornelius Fudge. Sans être une partisante du seigneur des ténèbres, Dolorès semble bien proche de plusieurs mangemorts. C'est une femme qui ne désire que le pouvoir. C'est son but ultime et elle fera tout pour se faire valoir. Vous devez vous en méfier et ceux pour plusieurs raisons. La première est que je ne fais pas partie des amis du ministère. Je suis un ancien mangemort et le terme ancien ne compte pas pour le ministère. Seul l'appui de Dumbledore m'a permis d'échapper à Azkaban. Ensuite, je suis fidèle à Dumbledore et donc je crois aussi au retour du seigneur des ténèbres. Et enfin, il ne faut absolument pas qu'elle découvre vos identités… Alors au risque de me répéter, ne vous faîtes pas remarquer. Vous avez très bien agit tous les deux lors de ce premier cours. Cela montre le chemin que tu as pu faire Hadryan, mais continuez. Je ne tolérerai aucun écart et je sanctionnerai encore plus sévèrement vos erreurs de comportements. Si Hadryan a pu bénéficier d'un régime de faveur hier soir, il n'en est plus ! J'espère avoir été plus que clair…

- Oui père

- Oui père

- Bien alors mangeons. Nous ne mangerons plus ensemble pendant la période scolaire, outre les vacances, car cela éveillerait trop les soupçons… Elle penserait que je vous protège d'elle, car soyez en sûr elle cherchera à vous faire sortir de vos gonds…


	14. Mon père: partie 1

**Merci à _stormtrooper2_ pour ces reviews. **

**Un grand MERCI à _NatComateen21 _pour ces corrections**

**Les lieux et persos ne sont pas de moi mais à JKR**

**Encore un tit chapitre un peu dur et triste...**

**Biz à tous **

**Malou**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 14 : Mon père… (Partie 1)

Le début de l'année se déroula tranquillement pour les jumeaux. Suivant le conseil de leur père, ils s'étaient tenus loin de Dolorès Ombrage qui n'avait pas réussi à trouver un prétexte pour les punir. Elle avait même demandé une enquête approfondi sur eux et leur vie antérieure mais Dumbledore avait fait correctement les choses si bien qu'elle ne pu rien trouver à en dire. Les garçons avaient alors fait la une des journaux, mais là encore, ils avaient paru indifférents à ce qui pouvait leur arriver. Ils s'étaient contentés de faire passer leurs agacements face à ce flux médiatique pour de la tristesse due au rappel du décès de leur mère.

Cette période fut aussi marquée par un nouveau groupe pour le moins étrange à Poudlard. Neuf serpentards étaient devenus amis et presque inséparables avec quatre gryffondors, Hermione Granger, Ronald et Ginerva Weasley et Neville Londubat, mais aussi avec une serdaigle Luna Lovegood. Ainsi, Blaise avait définitivement dévoilé ses croyances ou non croyances aux restes des serpentards. Au bout d'un mois, il avait définitivement rejoint ses nouveaux amis, malgré les nombreuses menaces de sa famille. Ce grand groupe ne passait alors que rarement inaperçu dans les couloirs, ils avaient fondés leur repaire dans une certaine salle du septième étage. Il n'était pas rare d'apercevoir certaines courses poursuites dans les couloirs, des plaisanteries constantes et de manière générale une agréable bonne humeur dans ce groupe si soudé. Martin avait bien tenté d'en attaquer certains membres mais sans pouvoir apporter la moindre preuve, il se retrouva rapidement sur un lit à l'infirmerie. Oh, les jumeaux avaient bien eu mal aux postérieurs pendant quelques jours, mais l'état de Martin et le manque de représailles, en avaient valu le coup.

Severus était heureux d'observer l'épanouissement de ses fils, car, lorsqu'il leur avait raconté leur naissance et leurs véritables histoires, il avait vraiment eu peur de l'état dans lequel s'étaient retrouvés ses fils durant quelques jours. Les potions calmantes, versées discrètement dans leur jus de citrouille, avaient été utiles dans cette situation.

Noël arriva bien vite et les vacances tant attendue aussi. Hadryan et Drys n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler de projet de vacances avec leur père et ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs jamais abordé le sujet avec eux. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que les jumeaux se demandaient s'ils allaient rester à Poudlard pour ces fêtes. Deux jours avant les vacances, Severus convoqua ses fils après le repas du soir.

- Bien, jeunes hommes, je vous ai fait venir pour vous parler des vacances de fin d'année. En tant que professeur, je me dois d'être présent au château la majeure partie des vacances, mais je vous rejoindrai pour les réveillons et jours de fête.

- Père, …

- Ne me coupe pas la parole Hadryan… Vous passerez les vacances chez vos grands-parents.

- Mais, …

Le soufflet ne se fit pas attendre. Severus regarda son fils d'un regard polaire avant d'ajouter :

- Si je dois me répéter une fois de plus Hadryan, ce n'est pas à la joue que tu auras mal ! Est-ce clair ?

- Oui père, je vous prie de m'excuser.

- Bien, vous irez chez vos grands-parents qui aimeraient vous connaître davantage. Ceci aura l'avantage de vous tenir loin de Dolorès Ombrage deux semaines. Si vous êtes sages chez vos grands-parents, qui soit dit en passant ont tous pouvoirs sur vous, vous aurez la possibilité d'inviter vos amis, tous vos amis, le vendredi avant la rentrée. Je lancerai les invitations officielles, quelques jours avant, mais si vous faîtes des bêtises pendant ce laps de temps, vos copains fêteront sans vous… Avez-vous compris ?

- Oui père

- Oui père

- Bien, le deuxième point que je voudrais aborder ce sont vos notes. Elles sont raisonnables mais pas à la hauteur de vos capacités. Ainsi, j'attends mieux de vous au second trimestre.

- Oui père

- Vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir. Samedi, vous prendrez le train en même temps que les autres. Vos grands-parents vous attendront à la gare. Si ils sont en retard vous ne devez pas quitter le quai et rester le plus longtemps possible avec du monde, M et Mme Weasley traîneront exprès, le temps qu'ils arrivent.

Dans le Poudlard Express, les jumeaux furent entourés de la plupart de leurs amis. Ron et Ginny allaient au terrier. Hermione, Shane, Ellen, Jenny, Andrew et Sally rejoignaient leurs parents. Seul Luna, Ashley et Blaise restaient à Poudlard. Ils avaient alors décidés de se servir de la salle sur demande comme dortoir afin d'être le plus possible ensemble.

Dans le train l'ambiance était très bonne, si bien qu'aucun des adolescents ne se rendit compte que ce dernier entrait en gare. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le train à l'arrêt que le ton général changea dans le compartiment. Chacun songea qu'ils seraient tous séparés pour deux semaines.

Les jumeaux descendirent les derniers du wagon. Sans surprise pour eux, leurs grands-parents étaient déjà présents. Leur grand-mère leur fit un magnifique sourire alors que le regard sombre de son mari semblait dire dépêchez-vous un peu, ne traînons pas ici.

- C'est fou ça Drys t'as vu ? On le déchiffre aussi facilement que père !

- A titre d'information, il nous a fallu un peu de temps quand même pour réussir à déchiffrer le regard de notre père. Mais tu as raison sur un point, c'est le même regard. Et on ferait mieux de se dépêcher si on ne veut pas finir en miettes !

- Oui, ok ! Super la perspective des vacances… Bon à bientôt tout le monde, enfin si on survit aux deux semaines…

Le départ théâtral d'Hadryan eut le mérite de faire rire l'assemblée, alors que tous avez des têtes dépitées.

Les garçons saluèrent leurs amis et rejoignirent leurs grands-parents qui sans même leur dire bonjour, les transplanèrent immédiatement au manoir Richards. A peine arrivés, les hostilités débutèrent :

- Avez-vous fait semblant de ne pas comprendre que nous ne devions pas nous attarder sur le quai ou êtes-vous à ce point écervelés que vous n'aviez vraiment pas compris ?

- Nous avions compris, mais il aurait été impoli de partir sans dire au revoir à nos amis !

- Change de ton rapidement si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans ta chambre couché sur le ventre à brailler comme un bébé ! … En attendant, je vous rappelle que votre père est un « traitre » et que par conséquent vous n'êtes pas en sécurité éloignés d'adultes dans le monde extérieur.

- Nous savons nous défendre grand-père. Ce n'est pas pour rien que père nous a enseigné !

- Je pensais que l'avertissement à ton frère aurait servi pour toi aussi, mais il faut croire qu'une fois de plus vous nous faîtes part de votre manque de réflexion. Ainsi, nous règlerons ton insolence après le repas de ce soir, Hadryan. Et pour ce qui est des sorts que votre père à pu vous apprendre, je vous rappelle que les mangemorts ont près de deux fois votre âge pour certains et que par conséquent, ils connaissent davantage de sorts que vous !

- Alors pourquoi père s'est fatigué à nous les apprendre si cela ne sert à rien !

- Tu viens d'aggraver ton cas Hadryan ! Il vous les a appris, pour que vous ayez une chance de tenir le temps qu'un adulte vienne vous aider…

- Donc grand-père, vous auriez eu le temps de venir en cas d'attaque et nous pouvions dire au revoir correctement à nos amis ?

- Il suffit maintenant Hadryan, montons un peu pour voir si tu fais autant le malin ensuite !

Ce n'est qu'après le dîner que Drys pu enfin rejoindre son frère. Il entra alors discrètement dans leur chambre.

- Hadryan, ça va ?

- Hum

- Hadryan, mais pourquoi tu as continué à le provoquer ? Il est redescendu furieux, ça va aller ?

- Oui, je le hais ! Ce n'est pas notre père ! J'ai finis par l'accepter de père mais je ne l'accepterai jamais de lui ! Je me fiche de ses corrections !

- Mais Hadryan ! Tu réfléchis parfois ? Que va penser père quand grand-père lui parlera de ton attitude ? Et penses que grâce à ton attitude on ne pourra pas faire la fête avec nos amis !

- Je m'en fous, peut-être que comme ça je ne resterais pas ici !

- Ah oui et dis moi un peu pour voir, tu veux aller où ? Chez les Weasley ? Même pas en rêve père te laissera y séjourner ! Et encore moins avec ce que tu viens de faire ! Ne sois pas stupide, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il t'en foutra une autre de correction ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive bon sang Hadryan ? Je ne te reconnais plus !

- Laisse tomber ! Tu ne comprendrais rien de toute façon !

- Explique toujours ! On verra si je suis si stupide que ça !

- Je veux repartir à Poudlard, un ami qui m'est cher doit y passer et je dois y être.

- Mais père souhaite que nous restions loin d'Ombrage ! Alors ne pense pas qu'il va t'y ramener !

- Ça tu n'en sais rien du tout ! Je dois y retourner, c'est important pour moi !

- Ton ami c'est le chien noir ?

- Oui !

- Tu ne pourras rien lui expliquer !

- Dumbledore l'a fait il y a quelques jours mais je dois le voir ! Il doit savoir que ça ne change rien à ce que je peux ressentir pour lui !

- Pourquoi ne pas en parler à père ? Ce serait moins risqué et beaucoup plus simple !

- J'ai essayé et j'ai récolté une gifle. De toute façon, père le hait pour ce qu'il lui a fait lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard ensemble, alors il n'acceptera jamais.

Une demi-heure plus tard, leur grand-mère arriva avec un plateau dans la chambre des jumeaux.

- Comment vas-tu Hadryan ?

- Bien merci…

- Que se passe-t-il ? Je sens bien que ce n'est pas tourné contre ton grand-père, puisqu'il n'a rien eu le temps de dire… Alors, pourquoi refuses-tu à ce point là d'être ici, c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec ton père la première fois où l'on s'est vu ? Je sais que nous sommes assez traditionnels mais que nous reproches-tu exactement ?

- Rien, à vous je ne vous reproche rien grand-mère.

- Alors mise à part sa sévérité, que reproches-tu à ton grand-père ?

- Rien, mais, il n'a pas le droit de me corriger, ça je ne l'accepterai jamais !

- Hadryan, tu devrais dire la même chose de père !

- Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça de lui ! Père je le craignais déjà avant !

- Apparemment tu ne me craignais pas suffisamment puisque tu t'es permis d'agir de la sorte chez tes grands-parents !

Severus venait d'entrer dans la chambre faisant sursauter ses fils. Devant le regard empli de colère de son père, Hadryan changea radicalement de couleur.

- Alors Hadryan, n'as-tu rien à me dire ?

- Je… je vous … présente mes excuses, père…

- Oh, ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas aller les présenter ! Mais d'abord, je souhaite connaître les raisons de ton attitude !

- …

- Alors !

- Je… Il… Je n'en ai pas…

- Oh, tu as donc agi de cette manière sans aucune raison ? !

- …

- Me prends-tu pour un imbécile ?

- Non, père…

- Alors réponds, bon sang !

- …

- Bien, va t'excuser !

Harry ne se fit pas prier deux fois, il descendit rapidement voir son grand-père et lui présenta ses excuses, sans pouvoir lui donner d'explications non plus. Ce dernier l'invita à remonter dans sa chambre, le temps qu'il réfléchisse à savoir s'il allait lui pardonner son attitude. A peine remonté son père revint à la charge…

- Alors ? C'est fait ?

- Oui père…

- Toujours pas d'explications ?

- Non père…

- Bien alors mange ce que ta grand-mère a eu la gentillesse de t'apporter et couche toi immédiatement. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi ce soir ! Mais ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Est-ce que tu as compris ?

- Oui père

- Bien… Mère pourquoi avoir mis les jumeaux dans la même chambre ?

- Je pense que cela sera plus facile pour eux…

- Est-il possible de faire préparer la chambre d'à côté pour Drys ? Je préfèrerais qu'ils ne partagent pas la même chambre mais qu'ils puissent être proche tout de même…

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Merci mère… Drys, déménage tes affaires s'il te plait.

- Oui père.

Une fois installé dans sa nouvelle chambre, Drys fut rejoint par son père.

- Sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton frère ?

- Oui père, mais…

- Non, Drys, il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Je pense que je suis en droit de savoir pourquoi l'un de mes fils a osé se comporter de la sorte et cela même si son jumeau doit le dénoncer ! Ton frère a trop évolué pour ne pas avoir mesuré les conséquences de son acte ! Au moindre faux pas, il reviendra avec moi à Poudlard ! Alors ?

- Père, je ne peux pas ! Ne me forcez pas à vous expliquer s'il vous plaît…

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, je suis bien désolé pour toi, mais cela ne change rien à ma décision ! J'attends…

- Non père, je ne peux pas…

- Drys, tu sais ce qu'il va se passer si tu ne parles pas ?

- Père, s'il vous plaît…

- Dans la chambre adjacente, Harry entendit toute la conversation. Et sans savoir que c'était précisément, le plan de son père, il se précipita dans la chambre de son frère.

- Pourquoi es-tu sorti de ton lit ? Que cherches-tu précisément ? Une autre correction ?

- Je … Non, je …

- Tu quoi ?

- Drys n'y est pour rien… Je…

- Je vois, alors explique moi, car crois moi, un de vous deux le fera…

- Je veux retourner à Poudlard…

- Ah et pour cela, tu es prêt à tout ? Tu ne penses pas que dans ces conditions, ton retour à l'école puisse être quelque peu douloureux pour toi ?

- Si, mais…

- …, mais ? Mais, cela t'indiffère ? Peut-être veux-tu un avant goût de ce qu'il t'attend, si par malheur tu continues dans cette voie là, et que je suis obligé de te ramener pour que tu ne sois pas un poids pour tes grands-parents ?

- Je… Non !

- Alors pourquoi es-tu à ce point idiot ?

- A Poudlard… Sniffle… Dumbledore lui a parlé, je…

- Tu es entrain de me dire qu'au lieu de me parler de ton envie de voir ton parrain, car il reste ton parrain, tu as préféré provoquer ton grand-père, faire de la peine à ta grand-mère et me décevoir ?

- …

- Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ?

- Je pensais que vous ne voudriez pas puisque vous ne l'aimez pas !

- Ah peut-être que tu pensais mais apparemment tu ne « réfléchissais » pas ! Me penses-tu à ce point ignoble pour que je puisse te priver de la présence de ton parrain ?

- Non père, mais…

- Mais quoi encore ! Va dans ta chambre je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi !

- Je…

- Ne pense même pas à t'excuser ! Tes excuses je les refuse, sors de ma vue immédiatement !

* * *

**En espérant que cela vous a plu, **

**Malou**


	15. Mon père: partie 2

**Hello tout le monde...**

**Et oui enfin! Je sais, je sais, je vous présente à tous mes excuses mais pour ma défense j'ai eu un souci d'ordi et un soucis de santé, rien de grave mais très embettant.**

**Je vous mets un chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. **

**Encore désolée**

**Merci à Nat!**

**Et merci aux revieweurs**

**Biz**

**Malou**

Chapitre 15 : Mon père… (partie 2)

C'est en courant et en pleurant qu'Hadryan reparti dans sa chambre. Une boule s'était formée dans son estomac et refusait de partir. Il avait déçu son père, lui avait fait du mal et finalement ce dernier l'avait rejeté. C'est sûr qu'après ce qu'il avait pu penser de lui, son père ne lui pardonnerait jamais… Rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait fini par aimer son père et ce malgré sa sévérité. Oui, il aimait, l'homme qui se montrait sévère mais juste, qui se montrait attentif à lui et qui, il fallait le reconnaître, dès le moment où Harry était venu chez lui, avait toujours été là pour lui. Cette nuit là Harry ne dormi pas. C'est quand sa grand-mère vint le chercher pour le petit-déjeuner que son cœur se brisa. Il réalisa que son père était parti sans lui dire un mot et déçu, non pas par une bêtise, mais bien pour ce que son fils pensait de lui.

Les jours passaient et Hadryan, semblait déprimer à vu d'œil. Il ne mangeait pas beaucoup et les cernes sous ses yeux venaient expliquer qu'il ne devait pas dormir énormément. Harry s'excusa une nouvelle fois devant son grand-père, qui bien qu'en lui déconseillant de se permettre à nouveau ce genre d'attitude, s'il ne souhaitait pas recevoir une véritable correction. Harry pâlit à cette annonce car pour lui la correction de son grand père avait déjà était bien réelle. Voyant que l'état de leur petit fils ne s'améliorait pas, les grands-parents détaillèrent la situation à son père : Hadryan ne riait pas, Hadryan ne mangeait pas, Hadryan ne dormait probablement pas, il ne souriait jamais, avait toujours un air triste sur le visage et passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre, malgré les efforts flagrant de son frère pour l'en sortir.

Devant cette situation, Severus décida d'avancer la venue du parrain d'Harry. Le gosse attendait certainement que cela et malgré le comportement de son fils, il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée de ne pas répondre à sa légitime demande. En revanche, il pensait qu'elle pouvait attendre un peu. Apparemment, il s'était trompé…

Ainsi, le lendemain matin Harry eut la surprise de faire réveiller par son parrain.

- Alors Hadryan ! On se lève marmotte !

- Sirius ?

- Ravi de voir que tu me reconnais encore !

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Ton père et tes grands-parents m'ont invité à passer la journée avec toi ! Alors debout, nous ne pouvons pas sortir de l'enceinte du manoir, mais, le parc est grand et ta grand-mère nous a préparer de quoi tenir toute une journée.

- Mais, il neige !

- Oui, oui, je sais, mais ce n'est pas si grave, nous pourrons profiter du petit salon si nous avons trop froid ! Mais j'ai insisté pour que nous puissions rester dehors, en promettant que tu n'aurais pas froid ! Ta grand-mère à peur que tu tombe malade. Aller debout maintenant !

- Oui, j'arrive, laisse moi le temps de prendre une douche et de m'habiller !

- D'accord pour les vêtements mais pour se laver tu attendras après la partie de Quidditch !

- Heu, Sirius, je ne me sens pas trop en forme…

- Ca ira mieux lorsque tu auras pris un bon petit-déjeuner. Avec cette apparence, tu fais encore plus maigre qu'avant ! Il ne te nourri pas Rogue ?

- Si !

- Holà Hadryan, c'était de l'humour…

- Je suis désolé, je suis un peu fatigué…

- Aller, viens, je vais te redonner la pêche !

- Sirius ? Tu as vu mon père quand ?

- Ben, hier, pourquoi ?

- Comment était-il ? Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de moi ? Je veux dire autrement que pour te dire que tu pouvais venir…

- Et bien, il m'a dit que je te manquais et que tu souhaitais me voir. Il était comme à son habitude, un peu renfrogner… Tu sais, nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis, alors nous ne parlons pas beaucoup. Mais pourquoi toute ses questions Hadryan ?

- Je crois qu'il ne veut plus de moi…

- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Je lui ai fait mal ! Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas confiance en lui, que je pensais qu'il ne me permettrait pas de te voir. Alors comme je voulais te voir, j'ai fais des bêtises pour retourner à Poudlard ! Il était vraiment blessé par ce que j'ai fais. Je pense que jusque là ça se passait plutôt bien, maintenant, il ne va plus vouloir de moi.

- Mais non, ton « père » est un homme d'honneur, tu es son fils et il sera toujours là pour toi !

- Mais plus comme avant, juste parce qu'il se sent obligé de le faire…

- Non Hadryan, tu ne m'as pas compris. Ton père t'aime, j'en suis sûr sinon, pourquoi aurait-il voulu que je vienne te voir ?

- Peut-être veut-il que tu t'occupe de moi ?

- Non, Hadryan ! Ca suffit ! Ton père ne veut pas se débarrasser de toi. Aller viens maintenant, sortons un peu…

Harry et Sirius finirent par sortir disputer une partie de Quidditch. Ils restèrent près de trois heures perchés sur leurs balais. C'est épuisés, qu'ils remontèrent prendre leurs douches, puis qu'ils décidèrent d'aller pique-niquer dehors malgré le froid qui se faisait de plus en plus présent. Sirius s'attristait de ne réussir que trop peu à faire sourire son filleul.

Puis à 18h, le parrain d'Harry du repartir se cacher dans les appartements de Dumbledore à Poudlard, pour une semaine. Puis, il devait à nouveau partir se cacher ailleurs. Hadryan dit alors au revoir à son parrain et lui souhaita bonne chance sachant qu'il ne pourrait le revoir avant quelques temps.

Fatigué de sa journée, Hadryan décida d'aller immédiatement se coucher. Dans la nuit, il fut réveillé par plusieurs cauchemars. Il avait chaud, il avait froid. A l'heure du petit déjeuner, Harry ne réussi pas à se lever. De toute manière, il ne ressentait pas la faim. Sa grand-mère vint le chercher pour le déjeuner, mais constata que son petit fils semblait dormir. Il remuait beaucoup, certainement un cauchemar. Voulant le réveiller, elle posa sa main sur son front et constata la chaleur qui en émanait. Elle descendit prévenir son mari, envoya un hibou à un médicomage de sa connaissance et un autre au père de l'enfant avant de revenir auprès d'Hadryan.

Severus arriva pratiquement en même temps que le spécialiste. Il se précipita à l'étage après avoir dit bonjour à son père et à Drys qui disputait une partie d'échecs. Drys n'avait pas eu le droit d'entrer dans la chambre de son frère de peur que cela soit contagieux.

Le maître des potions attendit patiemment que le médicomage termine son analyse avant de s'approcher de son fils.

- Bonjour mère… Hadryan ?

- Hum…

- Mr Snape ? Votre fils, n'est pas contagieux… Il a simplement attrapé un bon coup de froid. En revanche, il faudrait surveiller son alimentation, ce jeune homme, ne semble pas manger suffisamment… Je vous ai laissé une petite liste de potions, qu'il devra prendre pendant quatre jours à heure fixe.

- Bien, merci Mr Peters, nous suivrons vos conseils. Je vais vous raccompagner.

- Laissez, je connais le chemin, ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais jamais venu vous soigner ici, Mr Snape…

- Merci de me le rappeler…

- Une fois le spécialiste parti, Severus s'assit sur la chaise près de son fils.

- Mère, comment a-t-il pu attraper froid à ce point ?

- Mr Black est venu lui rendre visite hier. Il m'a demandé de les laisser aller dehors. Je leur ai accordé à condition qu'ils rentrent dès qu'ils avaient froids. Apparemment Mr Black n'a pas écouté mes instructions…

- Mère, Black n'a jamais écouté les instructions de personne, ne vous en voulez pas. Je vais le faire venir pour qu'il constate l'état de son filleul. Peut-être qu'il y réfléchira à deux fois avant d'amener mon fils dehors par ce temps.

Severus joignit le geste à la parole. Il demanda à Albus de faire venir Sirius chez ses parents au plus tôt. Il lui expliqua la situation en lui demandant de la taire au parrain d'Harry.

Le maraudeur arriva, ravit de revenir voir Hadryan, une demi-heure plus tard. Disant bonjour aux parents adoptifs de Snape, il monta ensuite rejoindre Harry. Il remarqua à peine le regard noir que lui lança Drys lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre.

- Père que fait-il ici ? Il…

- Silence Drys ! Monsieur Black est venu nous expliquer l'état de ton frère…

- Qu'est-ce que tu baves encore Snape ? Qu'a-t-il au juste ?

- « Qu'a-t-il ? », oh mais Black, je vais te dire ce qu'il a ! Il a qu'il a passé la journée d'hier dehors dans le froid car son cher parrain n'a pas eu l'intelligence de le laisser au chaud.

- Père… Hadryan est réveillé…

- Oh, mais qu'il écoute, son parrain expliquer le comportement si « adulte » qu'il a eu…

- Mon comportement adulte Snape ! Oh mais tu peux parler, tu étais tellement borné et campé sur ta position que tu n'a pas vu que ton « fils » souffrait de ton attitude !

- Mais de quoi parles-tu Black ?

- Je te parle du fait qu'Hadryan pense que tu ne veux plus de lui ! Et que jamais rien n'y changera !

- Mais tu deviens fou Black, Azkaban ne t'a pas arrangé ! Et en quoi, mon « attitude » peut excuser la tienne !

- Oh ça va il n'y a pas mort d'homme, il a seulement un rhume ! J'ai juste voulu lui changer les idées car il était malheureux !

- Oh, mais ça change tout, il est beaucoup mieux maintenant cloué au lit avec 40 de fièvre !

- Tu le fais exprès ou tu ne veux pas comprendre ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne me voyait pas qu'Hadryan ne mangeait plus ! Mais parce qu'il pensait que toi, tu ne voudrais plus de lui après votre dispute ! Alors, oui, j'ai eu tord de le garder à l'extérieur mais, il semblait si triste… je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour lui changer les idées…

Mais Severus n'écoutait plus, il fixait intensément Hadryan qui avait le regard encré dans celui de son frère. Regard, qui disait à ne pas s'en tromper : « Sors-moi de là »… Comprenant le message de son jumeau, Drys allait prendre la parole lorsque la main de son père se leva en signe d'arrêt.

- Non Drys, sors et amène Black avec toi !

- Je… Oui père…

- Et Drys ?

- Oui père ?

- N'oublie pas que tu es mon fils et j'attends de toi une certaine tenue !

- Oui père.

Une fois, la porte fermée, Severus s'approcha de son fils. Ce dernier s'obstinait d'ailleurs à fixer le sol les yeux baignés de larmes…

- Hadryan, je vais être direct. Tu es et resteras mon fils ! Et cela même si ton comportement peut me décevoir par moment. Il en est de même pour ton frère ! Mais plus que cela, il est évident que je t'aime, que je vous aime tous les deux, et ce peu importe vos attitudes. Vous vous engageriez auprès des mangemorts que cela ne changerait rien à mon amour pour vous. En revanche vous ne risqueriez pas de pouvoir vous asseoir correctement pendant des mois. Bien sûr que ton attitude m'a blessée, je pensais que tu avais suffisamment confiance en moi pour pouvoir venir te confier, mais c'est surtout après moi que j'étais en colère. J'ai eu l'impression d'échouer avec toi, de ne plus savoir comment te faire comprendre que tu ne vas pas me perdre ! Alors comme je ne trouve pas comment te l'expliquer, je te montrerai que malgré tes bêtises, je serais toujours là et ceux même si cela doit prendre des années avant que tu ne le comprennes.

- Je …

- Non, ne dis rien. Repose-toi et reprends des forces. Je n'attends aucune excuse ni aucune explication…


	16. Réapparition

Re

Biz à tous...

Chapitre 16 : Réapparition…

Severus décida de passer la nuit au manoir Richard afin de pouvoir garder une œil sur son fils cette nuit. Il fut donc le premier réveillé à 4heure lorsqu'un cri retenti dans l'enceinte du manoir. Tous les habitants se précipitèrent dans la chambre émettrice…

Hadryan se tenait la tête, le visage extrêmement pâle. Drys fut le premier à se ressaisir et s'approcha de son frère. Mais lorsque son jumeau croisa son regard, il ne pu se contenir pu longtemps et vida son estomac sur le dessus de lit.

- Hadryan ?

- Drys éloigne toi…, Mère, père sortez s'il vous plaît…

- Mais Severus …

- Non père plus tard…

Une fois ses parents sorti, Severus se tourna vers Drago et lui demanda de ne pas s'approcher. Puis il s'adressa à Harry.

- Hadryan ? … Veux-tu me dire ou préfères-tu me montrer ?

- Veux pas… Dumbledore, s'il vous plaît… Drys… Père ? Dumbledore…

- D'accord, Drys demande à ton grand-père de faire venir Dumbledore ici immédiatement et de lui dire qu'Hadryan a fait un cauchemar. Le directeur comprendra…

- Oui père…

Drys parti immédiatement rejoindre ses grands-parents et attendit l'arrivée du directeur pour rentrer à nouveau dans la chambre de son frère. Ce dernier n'avait pas changé de position. Son père semblait tenter de le calmer et de lui faire relever la tête, mais rien n'y faisait.

- Hadryan, le directeur est là…

Ce fut seulement à se moment là que leur père et Drys purent constater que la cicatrice qui avait disparu avec la potion, venait de refaire surface…

- Hadryan, ta …

- Pas maintenant Drys ! … Hadryan, tu vas me montrer ce que tu as vu et subi maintenant… Puis nous en parlerons avec le directeur…

- Sans attendre le consentement de son fils Severus pénétra son esprit…

- D'accord, Drys sors …

- Mais père…

- Tout de suite, tu sors immédiatement !

Drago sorti de la pièce non sans claquer la porte et lancer un regard noir à son père.

- Hadryan, je vais te donner deux potions… La première est une potion calmant la douleur et les nausées provoquées par le doloris, ensuite tu boiras une potion de sommeil sans rêve…

- Père… Drys…

- Je sais, je vais lui dire, et je lui donnerai une potion pour dormir aussi. Nous en reparlerons demain matin. Bois maintenant…

- Non, drys…

- Hadryan, tu n'as pas la force de jouer à me contredire maintenant, alors pour la dernière fois bois, sinon, je te la fais ingurgiter de force !

Une fois qu'Hadryan fut endormi, le professeur de potions s'adressa à son directeur.

- Lucius a été libéré par le seigneur des ténèbres… dans la vision d'Hadryan, il torturait plusieurs moldus. Le seigneur des ténèbres torturait un enfant de bas âge ressemblant beaucoup à Drago. Un petit la peau pâle, des yeux bleus et des cheveux fins et blonds… Lucius en riait en répétant que c'est tout ce que ce petit vaurien mériterait…

- Je vois… Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas prévenir le ministre qui nous demanderait comment nous avons eu l'information… Mais je vais prévenir l'ordre… Les jumeaux ne sont plus en sécurité, car Voldemort attendait certainement que Lucius l'éclaire sur le positionnement de Drago avant de dévoiler à tout le monde sa véritable identité… Ils ne tarderont pas à découvrir que l'autre jumeau est Harry Potter. S'ils dévoilent cette information, le ministère et donc Ombrage vont vouloir s'en prendre à Hadryan…

- Je sais, nous savions tous deux que cela arriverait, mais je ne pensais pas que cela serait si tôt… Ce n'est plus la peine de cacher la cicatrice d'Harry. Cette fin de vacances j'annoncerai aux amis des jumeaux leurs anciennes identités… A la rentrée je vous laisserai dévoiler le secret à tous… Je donnerai une potion aux garçons leur permettant de reparler de leurs anciennes vies… Il faut que j'aille parler à Drys maintenant…

- Oui, je comprends, je vais vous laisser… une fois que vous aurez dévoilé la vérité à leurs amis, je préviendrai le ministère…

- Bien, à bientôt

Le maître des potions se dirigea vers la chambre de drys. Il trouva se dernier assis à son bureau semblant l'attendre. Il pouvait sentir du pas de la porte l'anxiété de son fils.

Père, je …

Non Drys. Tu vas me laisser parler. Si ce que j'avais à te dire était moins difficile pour toi, je te promets que vu ton attitude tu n'aurais pas pu t'asseoir sans avoir mal pendant plusieurs jours ! Ton attitude est inadmissible, peut importe la peur que tu as eu pour ton frère, tu n'avais pas à agir de la sorte ! Tu m'écriras un essai de huit parchemins sur l'attitude que j'attends de vous en toutes circonstances !

- Oui père…

- Bien, maintenant je voudrais parler d'un sujet difficile avec toi. Je vais t'en dire une partie, puis tu prendras une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Ce ne sera pas la peine de vouloir en savoir plus, le reste je te le dirais en même temps que ton frère… As-tu compris ?

- Oui père…

- Drys, Lucius s'est échappé…

- Mais…

- Attends, Hadryan peut être en connexion avec le seigneur des ténèbres, lorsque ce dernier éprouve de fortes émotions et que ton frère est affaibli… Il a donc vu Lucius avec le Lord. Lucius souhaite te faire du mal, Drys… Il voudra se venger d'avoir été à Azkaban ! Il va falloir être vigilant, faire très attention désormais…

- Mais comment ?

- On ne sait pas encore, mais tout ira bien… Maintenant, prends la potion. Je sais que tu as la tête pleine de questions mais elles attendront demain…

- Mais…

- Non Drys, la potion de suite !

Une fois ses fils endormis, Severus alla expliquer la situation à ses parents puis ne pouvant se rendormir, il alla préparer le petit déjeuner pour ses parents.

Le réveil fut difficile pour les deux garçons, chacun se remémorant les évènements de la veille. Drys décida d'en savoir plus et se dirigea dans la chambre de son frère.

- Hadryan ? Tu dors ?

- Non, je savais que tu viendrais…

- Je suis désolé, j'ai besoin de savoir… Comment l'as-tu su ? … Je veux dire j'ai bien compris que tu avais eu une « vision » mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dedans exactement ?

- Voldemort s'en prenait à un petit garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup à Drago… Lucius en riait. Je suis désolé Drys, vraiment… je…

- Non Hadryan, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Au moins je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais changé, peu importe qui était Drago. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était un successeur et il ne l'a pas trouvé en son fils. Il ne l'a jamais aimé… Finalement, « Drago » le savait au fond de lui… Hadryan ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai peur, il va tout dévoiler sur nous, tu penses ? Tu penses qu'il va chercher son fils sans cesse pour le tuer ?

- Je crois qu'il va le dire et que nous devrions trouver un moyen de prévenir nos nouveaux amis si nous ne voulons pas les perdre… Par contre je ne suis pas sûr qu'il cherche Drago inlassablement… J'ai réussi à protéger une partie de ma vision à père en lui faisant croire que c'était tout, mais c'est lui qu'ils veulent en premier. Ils pensent que comme ça, ils nous débusqueront.

Pris par leur conversation aucun d'eux n'entendit Severus arriver, ni ne remarqua sa présence depuis un petit moment…

- Alors vous allez leur prouver que ce ne sera jamais le cas ! Je vous interdis de vous en mêler ! Ne t'amuse pas à foncer tête baisser Hadryan… Et ne le suis pas dans ses folies ! Vous êtes prévenus, si on a quelque chose à vous faire faire on vous préviendra mais les adultes prennent les décisions et agissent, vous vous finissez vos études… Quand à me cacher des informations Hadryan, la seule chose qui a fait que tu puisses c'est que j'étais inquiet pour le sort que tu as ressenti… Mais si par malheur, tu tente encore une fois de me cacher une partie de ta vision, Merlin m'en est témoin, tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir sans pleurer pendant des jours et c'est sans la moindre protection et devant témoins que tu la prendras cette correction. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui …

- Pardon ?

- Oui, père. Mais je …

- Oh je sais ce que tu voulais… Tu voulais me protéger ! Mais tu ne le feras pas ! Et certainement pas de cette manière… Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose, c'est aux parents de protéger les enfants et pas l'inverse ! Les seules exceptions sont quand les parents ne sont pas aptes à s'occuper d'eux-mêmes, ce qui n'est absolument pas mon cas !... Ceci étant réglé, je vais vous expliquer la suite des évènements…Vos amis viendront après demain, je commencerai par leur parler puis vous aurez tous les deux 20 minutes avec eux… ensuite, j'irai faire des courses avec Hadryan.

- Mais …

- Non drys, tu t'es bien comporté tu pourras profiter d'eux ! Ce n'est pas le cas de ton frère… et ce n'est pas le fait qu'il soit malade ou qu'il ait culpabilisé qui va changer les choses !

- Père,

- Non Drys…

- Mais ce n'est pas ça !

- Drys je finis, tu poseras tes objections plus tard… Et si tu m'interrompes encore non seulement tu ne les verras pas plus de 20 minutes mais en plus tu auras mal aux fesses !

- Oui père

- Bien, vous pourrez tous leur expliquer, bien que je l'aurai déjà fait, mais sait on jamais, certains QI sont si peu élevés… Bref je vous donnerai une potion qui vous permettra de reparler de vos passés… Ensuite Dumbledore préviendra le ministère puis au retour des vacances Poudlard… Voilà, je t'écoute…

- Non, vous avez répondu père, mais où serons-nous lors du discours de Dumbledore ?

- A vos places dans la grande salle …

- Ah non !

- Hadryan, la fièvre n'a pas l'air de chauffer ton postérieur… Peut-être voudrais-tu que je m'en occupe ?

- Non père, désolé, mais ce n'est pas juste…je n'ai aucune envie d'être à nouveau regard comme une bête de foire…

- Si ce n'est pas en présence de tout le monde, chaque élève t'interrogera dans les couloirs, alors nous règlerons les choses une bonne fois pour toute…

- Oui père

- Vous devrez vous méfier du professeur Ombrage, elle cherchera à vous blesser verbalement et à vous faire sortir de vos gonds.

- Ca va recommencer ? Y en a marre ! Merde…

- Hadryan… Viens voir un peu ici… Je vais t'apprendre à parler correctement …

- Je suis désolée père…

- Oh tu va l'être, viens ici !

- Mais…

- Hadryan, viens ici immédiatement ou tu risque de ne pas apprécier de m'avoir davantage contrarié.

Voyant que son fils ne semblait pas pouvoir s'avancer, Severus s'approcha du lit, l'empoigna et non sans lui retirer son bas de pyjama commença à lui administrer une fessée… Au bout d'une éternité pour Hadryan qui pleurait à chaudes larmes pensant que son père ne lui avait jusque là jamais administré une fessée qui puisse lui faire mal… Oubliant la honte d'être ainsi traité devant son frère, Hadryan commença à supplier son père…

- Père… S'il vous plaît… J'ai compris… Père…

- Epargne ta salive, veux-tu ! Puisque je ne peux pas faire entrer dans ta tête le fait de devoir t'adresser à moi correctement et d'employer des mots appropriés… Je l'inscrirai sur ton matricule !

- J'ai…

- Tais-toi, tu ne fais qu'aggraver les choses pour toi…

Severus continua à fesser son fils quelques minutes avant de le revêtir et de le relever…

- Le message est-il entré cette fois ?

- Oui père…

- Je l'espère car, je n'agirai plus d'une autre manière avec toi dans ce genre de circonstances… puisque la menace d'une correction n'a pas d'effet…


	17. Connaître la vérité: partie 1

Hello et BONNE ANNEE A TOUS

Ne me tuer pas en ce début d'année pour la mise en ligne très rapide des chapitres ! Je sais, je sais.

Des problèmes de santé et des projets personnels ne me laissent pas tout le temps et loisir nécessaire pour poster les chapitres (déjà écrits) ou pour écrire les suivant (voir la fin de la fic). Mais ne voyons pas le verre à moitié vide voyons ! Je suis toujours là et je poste toujours des chapitres (rarement certes). Bref je suis DESOLEE (si, si croyez moi !)

Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, juste il faut vraiment, vraiment, vraiment que je remarcie Nat pour ses corrections et pour ne pas me lâcher malgré mon irregularité.

Il est évident que si les persos et les lieux n'étaient pas de moi aux premiers chapitres, ils ne le sont toujours pas alors rendons à César ce qui appartient à César et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 17 : Connaître la vérité (partie 1).

Le surlendemain, Severus alla chercher les amis de ses fils un à un afin de ne pas dévoiler la situation géographique du manoir Richard. Puis, une fois qu'ils furent tous en bas et avant le retour de ses fils, qui avaient été emmenés de force faire des courses par leur grand-mère, il décida d'informer les douze adolescents de la situation.

- Voilà, je vais être direct… Avant l'arrivée des jumeaux j'ai des choses à vous communiquer Ceux qui ne se sentiront pas capables de rester et d'accepter la situation ensuite, pourront rentrer chez eux. Blaise, comme, je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas en parler ouvertement devant tes amis puisque tu as déjà entendu certaines choses…, je vais parler librement. Sauf si ça te dérange énormément… Donc, j'ai parlé avec le professeur Dumbledore et tes grands-parents. Puisque tu nous espionnais tu sais que j'ai fortement incité tes parents à te confier définitivement à tes grands-parents. Puisque c'est ici chez eux, tu pourras te retirer dans ta chambre, si la situation te perturbe... Ton grand-père t'expliquera mieux que moi ce qu'il va se passer pour toi et ton histoire familiale, mais sache que ta mère et moi avons vécus ici ensemble quelques années. Pour en revenir, à notre sujet… Sachez d'abord qu'Hadryan et Drys sont réellement mes fils biologiques et que leur mère est bien décédée. Je n'ai appris que tardivement que j'étais le père d'Hadryan, mais je le savais depuis longtemps pour Drys, sans pouvoir le dire. Drys et Hadryan étaient déjà à Poudlard ces dernières années puisque vous les avaient connus sont les noms d'Harry Potter, pour Hadryan et de Drago Malefoy pour Drys. Même s'ils l'avaient voulu ils n'auraient pas pu vous révéler leur véritable identité, car ils étaient sous le coup d'une potion. Hadryan a entièrement sa place à Serpentard puisque dès sa première année, le choixpeau voulait l'y envoyer et qu'il ne le souhaitait pas. Je ne pense pas que les jumeaux aient trichés dans leur amitié pour vous. Ils ont tous les deux vécus des évènements compliqués et je vous demanderai si vous ne les soutenez pas d'au moins les laisser tranquille, d'autres personnes se chargeront de leur mener la vie dure au collège… Je vous laisse digérer cela… Enfin, tous sauf Blaise… Va rejoindre ton grand-père dans la pièce adjacente, il t'y attend.

- Oui, j'y vais.

- Oh, Blaise, au fait, ça sera « mon oncle » pour toi !

- Je … Oui, mon oncle…

- Bien, file…

Severus laissa les adolescents parler entre eux et revient deux minutes plus tard.

- Alors certains veulent-ils partir ?

- Non professeur.

- Bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous… Hadryan et Drys auront 20 minutes pour en parler avec vous. Comme Hadryan n'a pas été un modèle d'obéissance, il partira avec moi une fois ce laps de temps passé. Je vous demanderai de ne plus harceler Drys de questions. Ils auront le temps d'en parler avec vous dès votre retour au collège.

- Oui professeur.

- Bien, je pense que je peux compter sur vous pour ne pas les embêter davantage. Il est normal que vous ailliez des questions, mais que cela ne devienne pas de la curiosité malsaine. Dès demain, l'information sera dans les journaux. Informez vos parents rapidement et …

La fin de la discussion fut marquée par l'arrivée des jumeaux et de leur grand-mère.

- Tu sais qui nous avons rencontré Severus ? Cette chipie de Mrs Parkinson… Evidemment, elle a cherché à les provoquer… et bien je peux te dire que tu les as bien élevé ces deux là car crois moi à leur place je n'aurai pas simplement dit « Mais comment le savez-vous ? Je suis étonné, seuls les mangemorts et leurs proches peuvent avoir eu cette information, puisque seul Lucius Malefoy a pu en parler… Fréquenteriez-vous un évadé de prison, Mrs ? ». Je te jure que si je n'avais pas été écroulé de rire je lui aurais collé ma main dans la figure à cette folle !

- Mère, vous auriez certainement souhaité mais je doute que vous l'auriez fait. Surtout devant vos petits-enfants.

- Peut-être, mais si j'avais eu moins d'éducation, grr, je lui aurais tordu le cou à cette petite enquiquineuse !

- Et je remercie Merlin que mes fils et vous ayez suffisamment d'éducation pour ne pas déclencher d'avantage les hostilités.

Durant toute la conversation, les adolescents se regardaient en coin essayant vaguement de cacher leurs sourires ou fous rires pour certains.

- Monsieur Weasley, veuillez arrêter de rire bêtement et d'entrainer avec vous vous collègues de gryffondor…

- C'est avec un sourire en coin, qui laissa les adolescents muets que Severus avait sortie sa tirade.

- Severus ? Où est Blaise ? Tu n'as pas pu le récupérer ? Ta sœur n'a pas voulu nous le confier ? Je me faisais une telle joie de faire enfin la connaissance de mon petit fils…

- De votre quoi grand-mère ?

- De ton cousin Drys, tu as bien entendu…

- Mais,

- Non ce n'est pas le moment. Mère, il est avec père dans le petit salon.

- Oh mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si vous m'aviez laissé en placer une…

- Fais attention Severus, je reste ta mère.

Drago et Harry regardait leur père avec un sourire goguenard qui fit éclater de rire les quatre autres garçons présents.

- Ne rirez pas trop vous deux car la mauvaise humeur que pourrait m'apporter une dispute avec votre grand-mère pourrait se répercuter sur vous…

- Mais c'est injuste !

Levant un sourcil, Le professeur regarda Hadryan

- D'accord, d'accord, je sais la vie n'est pas toujours juste !

- Et bien voilà au moins une leçon que tu sembles avoir retenue. Mais dis moi combien de fois l'ai-je répétée ? Tu comprends, je voudrais le savoir pour faire la même chose avec tes potions, peut-être que comme cela tu arriverais à les mémoriser aussi ?

- Très drôle…

- Hum, hum… Bon aller, je reviens te chercher dans 20 minutes…

- Mais,

- N'abuse pas de la situation…

- Oui père.

S'en suivit 20 minutes de questions incessantes auxquelles le maître des potions vint mettre fin en embarquant Hadryan. Blaise les rejoints en fin d'après-midi. Puis Harry et son père rentrèrent à 18h et Severus commença à ramener leurs amis. Supposant, à juste titre que Blaise allait expliquer la situation à ses amis, le directeur de serpentard, eu le temps d'informer Hadryan des évènements. A peine arrivé, Harry se dirigea vers ce dernier.

- Alors Blaise… comme ça on va se voir souvent…

- Il semblerait oui. Bon on monte ? Il paraît que mes affaires sont arrivées…

- Comment ? Tes parents connaissent l'existence de cette maison ?

- Heu, je ne sais pas… Grand-père ?

- Blaise ne hurle pas dans cette maison, si tu ne veux pas que je t'en donne des raisons !

- Oui, désolé grand-père.

- Et sans paraître gêné par une potentielle future correction, il poursuivit avec entrain :

- Mes parents connaissent-ils l'endroit où se situe cette maison ?

- Non, nous avons déménagé, il y a quatre ans.

- D'accord merci. Mais alors comment mes affaires sont arrivées ici ?

- Ils les ont envoyées à Poudlard et le directeur nous les a renvoyés. Ta curiosité est-elle satisfaite ?

- Très merci… Bon les gars on monte…

A 19 heures les trois adolescents redescendirent pour manger.

- Peut-on savoir quelle bêtise vous avez encore inventée ?

- Mais père… On a rien inventé du tout…

- Oui, pas d'inquiétude, mon oncle… On est monté lire…

- Vous pouvez-donc nous faire un résumé de vos lectures ?

- Heu…

- Magie ou sexualité ?

- Sexualité, mon oncle…

- Hum hum… Nous en reparlerons, cette histoire n'est pas enterrée...

Le lendemain, les trois adolescents eurent le droit d'assister à un cours très particulier dans un centre spécialisé. Une sexomage leur expliqua les diverses maladies sorcières qu'ils pouvaient attraper par leurs rapports. Bien que très bien soignables, elles n'en restaient pas moins très désagréables. Elle leur expliqua ensuite les divers moyens de contraceptions sorciers et leurs fit apprendre les sorts. Si Blaise s'amusait comme un fou à poser différentes questions et que Drys semblait s'ennuyer ferme, Hadryan était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et gêné d'être envoyé là par son père. Encore, le sujet aurait pu être intéressant dans d'autres circonstances.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu l'extrême gentillesse de m'envoyer des reviews et désolée de ne pas avoir répondu individuellement.


	18. Connaître la vérité: partie 2

Chapitre 18 : Connaître la vérité (partie 2)

Le retour à Poudlard fut très pénible pour les jumeaux. Les fils de mangemorts qui avaient fini par les oublier, revenaient à la charge avant même que Dumbledore ait fait son annonce. Et une fois que le collège fut informé, il y avait ceux qui furent contents mais pleins de questions et ceux qui voyaient cela comme une trahison de la part de l'un ou de l'autre. La chance des jumeaux fut que les amis qu'ils s'étaient créés en tant que serpentard ne les avaient pas rejetés, qu'Hermione et Ron étaient déjà au courant, que Neville bien que perturbé par la situation était ravi d'être encore plus proche qu'avant d'Harry et que Luna ne semblait même pas avoir entendue l'information.

Leur plus gros problème arriva au deuxième cours de la rentrée. Ombrage semblait encore plus rembrunie qu'avant.

- Mr Malefoy et Mr Potter, retenue ce soir !

- Pourrait-on savoir pourquoi Madame ?

- Pour avoir caché à vos professeurs et une représentante du ministère votre réelle identité.

- Professeur Ombrage, avez-vous entendu ce que le directeur Dumbledore a dit ? Nous ne pouvions pas vous révéler nos fausses identités puisque nous avions bu une potion nous en empêchant.

- Et je dirais même que nous ne vous avons pas caché nos « réelles » identités puisque nos authentiques identités sont Hadryan et Drys Snape. Le professeur Snape est incontestablement notre père biologique.

- Ne jouez pas sur les mots Messieurs.

- Mais c'est vous qui le faîte puisque vous vous attachez à des noms et pas à nos véritables personnalités. Professeur, nous n'avons jamais perturbé un cours et nous sommes toujours montrés respectueux alors qu'il est évident que vous êtes une très bonne secrétaire pour le ministre mais un pitoyable professeur.

- Mr… Quel est votre nom ?

- Snape.

- Votre vrai nom ?

- Snape.

- Ne jouez pas avec moi jeune homme. Puisque c'est ainsi vous serez tous les deux en retenue pendant une semaine. Et n'osez pas me demander pourquoi…

- Oh mais nous le savons… Pour avoir énoncé une réalité qui ne vous plaît pas….

- Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom n'est pas revenu !

- Je ne parlais pas de cela mais de nos véritables noms et de votre incapacité à enseigner. Mais puisque vous y venez… Il est vrai aussi qu'il est revenu et qu'il a tué Cédric. Mais vous le savez, non ? Vos amis mangemorts vous l'ont sûrement dit…

- Il suffit sortez tous les deux ! Je ne veux pas vous voir avant ce soir 19h mais croyez bien que vous allez le regretter.

- Professeur Ombrage, vous oubliez qui est notre père… En matière de punition vous ne pourrez jamais l'égaler ! Mais puisque vous avez la grâce de nous dispenser de votre inutile cours nous serons comment occuper notre temps de manière efficace. Merci Madame…

Drys n'avait rien pu faire, s'il parlait il dévoilait l'identité de son frère. Mais leur père allait les tuer. D'ailleurs, Hadryan était-t-il tombé sur la tête ? Ils allaient en direction des cachots, il aurait été plus prudent de se diriger vers la bibliothèque car leur père n'ayant pas cours il pourrait se trouver sur leur chemin.

- Hadryan ? Il vaudrait mieux aller à la bibliothèque, père…

- Père va me tuer, je le sais, je l'ai su dès que j'ai commencé mais je sais aussi qu'elle sera plus que méritée. De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'en début d'année. Et puis, il vaut peut-être mieux que je lui dise moi-même…

- Hadryan, je crois que tu sous-estimes ce que tu as fait… Non content d'avoir désobéi à un ordre direct de père. Tu as insulté un membre du Ministère et du corps professoral. Et pour en finir tu l'as accusé devant toute une classe d'avoir choisi son camp !

- Je sais, … Laisse-moi gérer !

- Je vais surtout assister à ton meurtre !

Drys et Hadryan arrivèrent devant le bureau de leur père. Rassemblant tout son courage, Hadryan frappa à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sous le regard étonné mais pas le moins ravi de leur père.

- Le cours est déjà terminé ?

- Non, père. Je nous ai fait expulser de cours.

- Quoi ? Et comment ? Tu l'as fais seul ?

- J'ai provoqué le professeur Ombrage et elle ne savait pas lequel de nous deux s'était.

- Et bien sûr Drys tu n'as pas jugé bon de stopper ton frère et de donner ton nom ?

- Non père, je ne pouvais pas en placer une et je ne savais pas ce qu'il fallait faire pour ne pas mettre Hadryan davantage à mal…

- Je t'écoute Hadryan mais fais vite…

- Elle ne voulait pas nous appeler autrement que par nos anciens noms. Je lui ai dit que nos réels noms étaient Hadryan et Drys et j'ai ajouté que tant qu'à parler de vérité, elle était incompétente en tant que professeur et que Voldemort était réellement de retour. Et qu'elle le savait puisqu'elle avait des amis dans son camp.

- Tu as insulté un membre du Ministère et tu l'as accusé d'être une partisane du seigneur des ténèbres ? !

- Oui père.

- Oh Hadryan…

Sans prévenir, Severus se leva d'un coup, retourna une gifle monumentale à chacun de ses deux fils et traîna Hadryan par le bras en ordonnant à son frère de le suivre.

Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent devant la classe de DCFM. Severus frappa à la porte et entra rapidement dans la salle. Sans préavis, il détacha sa ceinture et sous les yeux horrifiés de ses amis et de son frère débuta une spectaculaire correction, non sans avoir levé la robe de sorcier et baissé le pantalon de son fils.

Puis quand, il cessa, il remit rapidement Hadryan sur ses pieds et le força à s'assoir sur sa chaise ignorant ainsi, les pleurs de son fils. Puis, il fit signe à Drys d'aller s'installer à sa table et fixa le professeur devant lui.

- Veuillez excuser mes fils pour leur comportement. Je pense que dorénavant vous n'aurez plus de problème de discipline avec ces deux là. Si par hasard cela devait se reproduire, n'hésitez pas à m'en informer immédiatement. Ils viendront comme convenus à leurs retenues de la semaine.

- Je suis ravie de voir que vous les avez en main et n'hésiterai pas à en avertir le Ministre. Il sera ravi de savoir qu'Harry Potter ne lui causera plus de tourment avec ses mensonges.

- Je n'en doute pas. Simplement Professeur, rappelez-vous de qui je suis, ce que je peux savoir et n'oubliez pas qu'il ne s'agit plus d'Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy mais bien de Drys et Hadryan Snape.

- Oh n'ayez pas d'inquiétude, je ne l'oublierai pas. En tout cas votre fils avait raison sur un point, je ne pourrai vous égaler en matière de punition.

- Oh, il avait certainement raison sur beaucoup d'autres points Dolorès, mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

- Non en effet. Merci de les avoir ramenés. A bientôt Severus.

Le professeur Ombrage passa le reste de son cours à s'acharner sur Hadryan, lui affirmant qu'il l'avait bien mérité, que son comportement était inadmissible et qu'il devait remercier Merlin d'avoir un père qui le remette dans le droit chemin. Puis la soirée se déroula lentement pour les deux garçons qui durent copier des lignes dans des salles séparées. Si bien, qu'Hadryan dû les copier avec son propre sang tandis que son frère pu prendre une de ses plumes. Elle les libera tard le soir en leur disant qu'une retenue devrait suffire cette fois car, elle avait d'autre chose à faire.


	19. Le lien

Désolée de cette longue absence, merci à tous ceux qui suivent encore la fic et un grand merci pour vos reviews qui m'indiquent que certains sont toujours là et d'autres ont commencés à lire et qui m'ont poussée à poster ce chapitre (eh oui même longtemps après !) Merci Nat pour les corrections.

Malou

Chapitre 19 : Le lien.

Hadryan refusa d'aller se plaindre à son père, l'infirmière, son ancienne directrice de maison ou encore Dumbledore, du traitement qu'il avait subi par son professeur. D'ailleurs, une semaine plus tard, il ne restait que quelques traces cicatrisantes sur le dos de sa main.

Depuis plus d'une semaine, il évitait d'aller manger les heures où son père risquait d'y être et le fuyait le plus possible. Finalement, il avait réussit à ne le voir que pendant les cours de potions. Dans ces moments là, il se refusait à croiser le regard de Severus et tentait de se concentrer sur sa potion et celle de Neville. Oh, il n'était pas en colère contre son père, bien au contraire, il acceptait ce qui lui était arrivé… Mais, il était terrifié à l'idée de provoquer à nouveau ce genre de circonstances et de lire une fois encore, la déception et une impression de désillusion dans les yeux de celui qu'il avait appris à aimer comme un père.

Observant dans un premier temps le manège de son fils, Severus se trouva rapidement démuni et agacé par le comportement d'Hadryan. Une nouvelle fois le garçon mangeait à peine, il pouvait voir par ses cernes son manque de sommeil évident, et bien qu'il tenta d'entrer en douceur en contact avec ce dernier, il n'arrivait jamais à croiser ce regard fuyant.

Au bout d'une semaine, qui lui parue une éternité, il se décida à convoquer son fils. C'est d'un pas décidé qu'il entra dans la grande salle, en dehors de ses horaires habituels. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, ses amis devaient le prévenir de sa présence ou non car, il n'arrivait jamais à lui mettre la main dessus. Il se dirigea donc vers la table des serpentards. Il distingua Drys et Andrew rapidement et alla à leur rencontre.

- Drys, tu trouves ton frère et dit lui que je le demande à mon bureau à 17 heures.

- Oui père. Je dois lui dire pourquoi ?

- Non, contentes-toi d'obéir !

- Oui père.

Severus guetta alors les deux garçons qui finissaient leur repas le plus rapidement possible. Puis ils chuchotèrent quelque chose à Ellen et Jenny puis se précipitèrent dehors. Aucun doute que le message allait passer. Et les deux serpentardes devaient certainement prévenir Hadryan dès qu'elles verraient leur directeur de maison quitter la grande salle. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de revenir ensuite discrètement s'assurer de la quantité de nourriture ingurgitée par son fils. Ainsi, une demi-heure après avoir quitté la salle, le maître des potions revint discrètement. Il fut rapidement repéré par Sally et Ashley. Ces dernières allèrent prévenir Hadryan et Shane qui n'ayant presque pas mangé décidèrent de quitter le réfectoire mais c'était sans compter sur le pressentiment de Severus qui se retrouva en un rien de temps derrière son fils.

- Hadryan ! Tu retournes à table et tu manges un peu plus que cela s'il te plaît.

- Oui père.

Ni les tremblements des mains de son fils ou la voix cassée avec laquelle il s'exprimait ne passa aperçu aux yeux du professeur. Mais Severus ajouta tout de même.

- Hadryan, tu me regardes dans les yeux quand tu t'adresses à moi.

- Oui père.

- Ton frère t'a-t-il passé le message ? Je souhaite que tu te présentes à 17 heure à mon bureau.

- Oui père.

- Bien alors à toute à l'heure.

Severus quitta la grande salle sans douter une seconde du fait que son fils allait manger davantage. Mais de voir Hadryan trembler à l'idée de le regarder dans les yeux avait été quelque peu perturbant, il fallait l'avouer. Le maître des potions ne doutait un instant de la justesse de sa punition. D'autant plus que cette Ombrage, n'avait plus puni ses fils, bien qu'il la soupçonne de les provoquer à chaque instant. Qu'Hadryan ait peur de lui après cette correction, il pouvait l'accepter mais ce n'était pas seulement de la crainte qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de son fils, mais un mélange de peur, de désolation et l'étincelle de vie qu'il pouvait y lire habituellement avait laissé la place à un regard vide d'existence.

Le directeur de Serpentard attendait impatiemment cette confrontation avec son fils, si bien que les pauvres élèves qui suivirent ses cours cet après-midi regrettaient de ne pas s'être fait porter pâles.

Puis l'heure arriva et avec elle un si léger coup sur la porte qu'il failli ne pas l'entendre.

- Entre Hadryan.

- …

- Assois-toi nous avons besoin de discuter un peu je crois… J'ai bien tenté d'entrer en contact avec toi cette semaine, mais, j'ai eu la vague impression que tu cherchais à m'éviter. Ce que tu as admirablement réussi. Alors je t'écoute, plus que la crainte de m'énerver à nouveau qu'est-ce qui à provoquer ta fuite ?

- …

- Hadryan, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui père.

- Alors qu'est ce que je viens de te demander ?

- Pourquoi je vous évite, père.

- Et comptes-tu me répondre ?

- Je… Non père.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Je… je n'ai pas envie, père.

- Alors nous avons un problème, mais tu le sais très bien puisque sinon tu ne serais pas en larmes… Tu ne veux pas me le dire mais je veux le savoir Hadryan ! Et je ne te lâcherai pas tant que je n'aurais pas d'explication. Alors comment allons-nous procéder ? …Bien, regarde-moi !

Sans laisser le temps à son fils de comprendre ce qui allait se passer, Severus pénétra son esprit. Il y lu que plus que la peur de son énervement, c'est par sa déception que son fils fut touché. Il y ressentit tout le mal-être de ce dernier et son désir de ne plus exister. Alors au moins c'était clair, Hadryan avait choisi de se laisser mourir. Seules la présence et l'insistance de son frère et de ses amis faisaient qu'il mangeait. Mais, il ne gardait que rarement son déjeuner. En cherchant comment son fils arrivait à tenir avec si peu de sommeil et rien dans le ventre, Severus fut frappé de plein fouet par l'image d'une potion énergisante. Il aperçu son fils la préparée dans la salle sur demande. Il sentait bien les tentatives désespérées de son fils pour l'éjecter de son esprit. Il décida alors de se retirer.

Hadryan n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour foncer vers la porte. Mais c'était sans compter sur son père qui la verrouilla d'un sort.

- Assoies-toi ! tu n'iras nulle part tant que l'on n'aura pas tiré les choses au clair !… Hadryan, ne me force pas à t'assoir tu n'apprécierais pas !... Bien, tu m'attends ici, et si part malheur tu as bougé un orteil je te promets que je te donnerai de quoi pleurer !

Le maître des potions se dirigea vers son laboratoire, d'où il revient moins d'une minute plus tard chargé de potions.

- Bien, on va parler un peu avant que tu en ingurgites la plupart. Enfin, je vais parler et tu vas écouter… Je te le répète puisque tu ne sembles pas le comprendre : je suis ton père et rien ne changera l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Alors oui, j'ai été très en colère et je le serai d'autant plus si tu me recommences une chose comme ça, oui j'ai été déçu de ce retour en arrière, car tu m'avais prouvé que tu étais capable de te contrôler. Mais rien ne changera ta place auprès de moi. Maintenant, je veux que tu cesses cette mascarade. Nous nous verrons tous les jours et ceci jusqu'à ce que j'estime pouvoir te faire à nouveau confiance pour prendre soin de toi. Donc tu viendras prendre des potions de compléments tous les soirs à 18h ici. Et je ferai un rapide bilan de ton état de santé. Pour ce soir, tu vas dormir ici car les quelques potions que je vais te donner vont te faire somnoler pendant quelques heures. Et je veux que tu dormes, donc je serai près de toi si tu n'y arrives pas. Ne t'avise pas de reprendre cette potion énergisante, ni aucune autre potion que je ne te donnerai pas moi-même ! Si ton état ne s'améliore pas tu passeras plus qu'une nuit ici ! Maintenant files chercher tes affaires et prévenir tes amis que tu es encore en vie. Tu as une heure.

Hadryan se dirigea de manière automatique vers son dortoir. Son frère l'y attendait. Le voyant si pâle, Drys vint l'aider à marcher avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

- Hadryan qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Père s'est énervé ?

- Non… Il voulait savoir pourquoi je l'évitais et comme je n'ai pas pu répondre, il a fouillé mon esprit… Il a vu que j'étais fatigué et que je ne mangeais pas… J'ai voulu partir mais, il a verrouillé la porte… Je dois dormir là-bas ce soir et je ne peux plus boire une potion si ce n'est pas lui qui me la donne… Il va m'en donner plein ce soir… Drys, je ne veux pas y aller…

- … Je sais, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Tu prépares tes affaires, je préviendrais les autres.

Pendant qu'Hadryan faisait son sac pour la nuit, Shane passa prendre de ses nouvelles. Drys lui expliqua la situation en lui demandant d'aller rassurer les autres. Hadryan avait presque fini lorsque son père arriva dans le dortoir. Instinctivement, il recula et regarda sa montre.

- Détends-toi, il te reste 20 minutes, je suis venu chercher ton frère. Où est-il ?

- Avec Shane.

- Hadryan…

- Père.

- Non, stop ! Je t'ai demandé où et pas avec qui ! Maintenant, calmes-toi ! Si tu as fini, et que tes amis sont prévenus, vas dans mes appartements, le mot de passe est : « poison ». Il y a une chambre avec deux lits, c'est pour ton frère et toi. D'ailleurs où est-il ?

- A la bibliothèque.

- Merci, allez va te reposer, je ne vais pas tarder.

- Oui père.

Severus récupéra Drys, non sans lui promettre de gros problèmes pour ne pas lui avoir parlé de l'état de son frère. La seule chose qui empêcha le maître des potions de donner une bonne correction à son fils fut que son jumeau risquait de le prendre pour lui. Une fois dans son bureau, Severus se tourna pour faire face à Drys qui reçu alors une gifle magistrale.

- Comment as-tu osé me cacher l'état de ton frère !

- Je pensais que vous le saviez père. Il a quand même changé physiquement cette semaine. Je pensais que vous l'auriez vu.

- Mais que racontes-tu Drys, ton frère n'a pas changé ! Il prenait une potion énergisante ! Nous n'aurions pu voir le changement qu'au bout d'un mois ! La potion contient un élément qui donne à l'entourage de celui qui la prend l'impression que tout va bien physiquement, le seul trait distinctif est qu'il peut garder des cernes. Pour moi, ton frère ne mangeait pas beaucoup à table mais il n'était pas si mal.

- Ce n'est pas possible père, je vous jure que je vois qu'Hadryan a maigri.

- Drys… Ce n'est… à moins que…

- Que quoi ?

_- Votre lien_… En étant jumeaux ! Tu dois avoir un lien magique particulier avec ton frère qui fait que dans de rares occasions, il ne peut pas te cacher sa faiblesse. Je vais davantage me renseigner. Mais ce lien est très rare, tous les jumeaux ne l'ont pas. Il faut que l'amour qui existe entre les deux frères soit très puissant et pur. Si vous l'avez, nous travaillerons sur ce lien, car, ce serait un réel avantage pour vous. Vous pourriez communiquer sans être ensemble, faire entendre des choses à l'autre, partager des sensations…

- Mais comment ?

- Ce n'est pas important pour le moment. Je vous enseignerai cela plus tard. Mais maintenant que tu sais cela, tu as le devoir de m'avertir à la moindre faiblesse de ton frère.

- Oui père

- Allez files, rentres te changer et tu vas manger.

- Père ? Est-ce que je pourrais rester un peu avec Hadryan ce soir ? Pas longtemps, mais…

- Tu sens le lien Drys ? … Est-ce que tu ressens la détresse de ton frère ?

- Je ne sais pas, je le sens mal. J'ai l'impression qu'il a besoin que je sois près de lui.

- Drys, tu peux venir mais pas avant 20 heure. Ton frère est faible, si votre lien existe, il puiserait sans le savoir dans ton énergie.

- C'est possible ça ? Est-ce qu'il peut prendre autre chose que mon énergie ? Est ce que je peux lui communiquer des sentiments ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tout à l'heure j'ai eu le sentiment qu'il cherchait du courage et que je lui en ai transmis un peu.

- C'est possible... Bon allez va manger et ne reviens pas avant 20 heure.

- Oui père.

- Oh Drys !

- Oui

- Tu n'en parles à personne pour le moment.

- Oui père.

Severus rejoignit Hadryan dans la chambre et trouva l'adolescent endormi. En entendant la porte se fermer, Harry se réveilla instantanément

- Bon, maintenant que tu m'as ôté le dilemme de savoir si je devais te réveiller ou non, tu vas pouvoir avaler quelques potions et venir manger dans le salon avec moi.

Après avoir bu ce que son père lui présentait, non sans avoir grimacé de dégoût à plusieurs reprises, Hadryan se leva pour suivre son père dans le salon.

- Hadryan, j'ai parlé avec ton frère… est-ce que tu peux me dire les effets d'une potion énergisante ? A quoi te servait-elle ?

- A avoir de l'énergie quand je me sentais faible.

- Hadryan savais-tu que cette potion empêchait les autres de savoir dans quel état physique tu te trouvais ?

- Oui

- D'accord, alors tu vas comprendre mon changement de positionnement. Tu resteras dormir ici, jusqu'à ce que je juge que ton état s'est suffisamment amélioré. Tu prendras tes petits-déjeuners et déjeuners ici durant cette période. Je te laisserai prendre tes dîners avec tes amis dans la grande salle, mais si je vois que tu ne manges pas assez, tu reviendras les prendre ici sous ma surveillance. Je ne plaisante pas Hadryan. D'après ton frère tu es vraiment mal en point. Je le constaterai de moi-même demain car une des potions que tu as prise vise à lever le charme posé par la potion d'énergie. Hadryan, tu dois comprendre que ton frère l'a su car vous pourriez partager un lien particulier. Il viendra un peu ce soir mais pas longtemps car ce lien, s'il existe, te permets de puiser dans son énergie sans le savoir. Nous reparlerons de cela lorsque tu iras mieux… Mange Hadryan, je n'ai pas mis grand-chose dans ton assiette alors j'attends que tu la finisses. Ensuite je te donnerai deux potions de plus et une autre lorsque ton frère sera parti.

- Je …

- Non, ce n'est pas une proposition ! Tu manges et sans discussion, sinon c'est moi qui te donnera la becquetée. Est-ce que tu m'as compris ?

- Oui père.

Il fallut plus d'une heure à Hadryan pour finir son repas, la perspective de mettre son père en colère si ce dernier voyait cela comme un acte de rébellion lui nouait davantage l'estomac. Mais le maître des potions n'avait rien dit. Il avait attendu patiemment que son fils finisse de manger pour lui tendre deux potions. Une fois qu'elles furent avalées, Hadryan senti que ses nausées disparaissaient.

- Merci

- Hadryan, tu n'iras pas en cours demain. J'ai prévenu le directeur. Tu resteras ici à te reposer. Nous verrons si tu iras après-demain ou si tu reprendras lundi. Suivant ton état, je t'aiderai un peu pour tes devoirs. Vas dans ta chambre. Ton frère ne devrait plus tarder.

- Il est là.

Ne comprenant pas de suite ce que son fils lui disait, Severus se retourna machinalement vers la porte. Mais n'apercevant personne, il allait demander plus d'explications à Hadryan quand des coups à la porte se firent entendre. Serait-ce possible que leur lien soit si fort que cela ? Invitant Drys à entrer, il se dirigea vers la cheminée et demanda à Albus s'il avait un instant. Puis, il ordonna à ses fils d'aller dans leur chambre et de ne pas en bouger.

Voulant comprendre la situation, Drys interrogea son frère mentalement sans se douter une seconde que cela pourrait fonctionner.

- Comment tu as fait ça ?

- Je sais pas, viens.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'ouïe fine de leur père.

- Comment a-t-il fait quoi Hadryan ?

- Je ne sais pas, il a …, je crois qu'il …

- Je lui ai posé une question sans parler et sans savoir que cela allait fonctionner.

- Hadryan ? Tu as entendu distinctement ce qu'il te demandait ?

- Oui père.

- Essaie de lui répondre. Sans parler à voix haute évidemment.

- Comment ?

- Pense que tu t'adresses à moi dans ta tête.

_- Je ne comprends rien._

_- Ça marche, Hadryan. On peut communiquer sans être entendu. Et en plus c'est ultra facile !_

_- Mais on a le droit ?_

_- Père vient de te demander d'essayer ! Donc certainement._

- Bon les garçons, je suis ravi pour vous que cela fonctionne, mais allez essayer dans votre chambre. Et au moindre signe de fatigue de ton frère Drys, tu retournes à ton dortoir.

- Oui père.


	20. En prévision

Chapitre 20 : En prévision

A 22 h Drys se décida à repartir dans son dortoir, laissant Hadryan avaler la potion de sommeil sans rêve posée sur sa table de nuit et s'endormir immédiatement. Lorsqu'il passa par le salon, il aperçu son père et le directeur en grande discussion. Ne résistant pas à l'envie d'écouter le sujet de conversation. Drys décida de traîner un peu des pieds pour franchir la porte. Mais son père qui l'avait entendu quitter la chambre ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

- Drys est-ce qu'une fessée devant le directeur te ferait avancer plus rapidement ?

- Euh… Non père, bonne soirée.

- Oui bonne nuit à toi Drys. Et ne traîne pas en route, sinon c'est dans ton dortoir que je te la mets cette fessée…

- Oui père au revoir.

Sous l'œil moqueur du directeur, Drys sorti précipitamment de la pièce.

- Je dois dire Severus que je suis épaté par ton rôle de père. Drys est beaucoup moins arrogant qu'avant, si on peut dire qu'il le soit encore et Hadryan est nettement moins enclin à foncer tête baissée, si l'on évince la petite scène avec le professeur Ombrage.

- Petite scène ? Mon fils a prétendu qu'un membre du Ministère avait des amis chez les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'a traitée de menteuse ouvertement… Alors scène oui mais petite sûrement pas et il a eu ce qu'il méritait !

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu que vous aviez mal agit en corrigeant votre fils. Et je ne voulais minimiser l'action que pour vous faire voir qu'elle reste un acte isolé d'Hadryan. Et ceci pour appuyer le fait que vos fils ont tous deux évolués très rapidement.

- J'en conviens Albus et leur relation aussi sinon ce lien ne serait pas si puissant… Comment les aider à développer cette compétence ?

- Vous devrez être présent, leur permettre de consacrer du temps pour cela, les guider en leur parlant des possibilités qu'il offre, répondre à leurs préoccupations, mais c'est à eux d'évoluer. Il n'y a pas de schéma type dans l'avancée du lien. Ils doivent trouver et franchir les étapes seuls. Mais vu la puissance qu'il semble y avoir dans le leur, ils avanceront rapidement. Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'il s'est révélé suite à un état de faiblesse d'un des jumeaux…

Hadryan passa deux jours dans les appartements de son père. Le plus clair de son temps, il dormait. Mais son frère le réveillait de temps à autre pour lui permette d'entendre les cours. Severus ignorait le nouveau jeu de ses fils, mais il avait trouvé Drys bien étourdi ses deux derniers jours. En entrant peu après son fils dans ses appartements ce vendredi soir, le maître des potions en découvrit la cause.

- Drys c'était super, bon sauf le cours d'Ombrage, j'en conviens. Celui là je m'en serais bien passé. Mais métamorphose, sortilège et potions voilà trois cours que je n'aurai qu'à refaire en pratique car la théorie j'ai eu le temps de la noter. C'est cool de m'avoir réveillé pour ces trois là. Ce lien est vraiment génial !

- Et bien, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai vu aussi enthousiaste pour quelque chose. Ça fait plaisir de te retrouver ! Mais le fait de pouvoir te faire entendre les cours… Ça m'a un peu fatigué tout cela … Et toi ?

- Oui ben disons que je suis davantage en forme. Mais je ne faisais pas seulement que les entendre ! Je voyais ! Je voyais par tes yeux !

C'est sur cette phrase que leur père décida d'intervenir.

- Je suis ravi de te savoir « davantage en forme » Hadryan… Mais j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à digérer votre petit manège de ces deux jours. Ce n'est pas par plaisir ou par envie de lui faire manquer des cours, que j'ai demandé à Hadryan de se reposer. Mais ce qui est certain c'est que je ne l'ai pas fait pour apprendre que tu le réveilles. D'autant plus que cela semble te demander beaucoup d'énergie et que par conséquent cela influe sur ta concentration…

- Je vous présente mes excuses père.

- Oui et bien j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas suffisant… Pour ce qui est de votre lien, nous y consacrerons 2 h par semaine et nous déterminerons quand. Mais je ne veux pas que vous l'utilisiez sans cesse, au risque de vous fatiguer. Je ne vous empêcherai pas de le tester en dehors de ces 2 heures mais j'en superviserai les effets. Mais pour ce qui est de ce que vous avez fait tous les deux, alors qu'Hadryan était encore faible et que je lui avais demandé de se reposer, vous allez m'écrire un essai de 8 rouleaux pour mercredi sur l'importance de faire attention à vos santés et vous l'écrirez ensemble.

- Oui père.

- Bien. J'ai réunion avec Dumbledore un peu avant le repas. Si ma réunion s'étale un peu vous commencerez à manger. Et en quantité suffisante Hadryan. Puis tu prendras les deux potions.

- Oui père.

- Drys si tu veux dormir ici, tu iras prévenir tes amis et chercher tes affaires avant 19 heures et si tu croises le Professeur Ombrage… Non, tu as qu'à emprunter la cape de ton frère. Ça t'évitera de la rencontrer et de devoir d'expliquer.

- Pourquoi serait-elle dans les cachots ?

- Elle va chercher à savoir où je suis et le sujet de la réunion. Elle doit en avoir eu vent et pensera qu'entre moi et le professeur Mc Gonagall je suis le plus facile à manipuler…

- Elle croit vraiment cela père ?

- Ce n'est pas le sujet Drys ! Restez loin de son chemin, surtout toi puisque ton frère n'a aucune raison de sortir. Elle va chercher à vous utiliser pour m'avoir.

- Comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres en soit…

- Drys, arrête tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Alors arrête, le monde n'est pas noir ou blanc. Quoiqu'il en soit évites là et prends la cape de ton frère.

_- Drys demande lui si on peut recevoir des amis ce WE, j'aimerai__s__ voir Ron et Hermione._

_- Ok, attends. _

- Père ?

- Drys, j'ai vu à vos airs absents que vous communiquiez… Donc, si ton frère t'a sommé de me demander quelque chose, épargne ta salive, car je n'entendrai cette demande que de lui !... As-tu une demande Hadryan ?

- … Est-ce que je pourrai voir Hermione, Ginny et Ron ce week-end ?

- Cette question était-elle si difficile à poser ?… On verra pour leur proposer de venir dimanche après-midi. En attendant je vais aller faire un tour dans les couloirs.

Severus ne rentra pas pour dîner, d'ailleurs à 22 heures, alors que son frère dormait, Drys se décida à emprunter la cheminée de son père pour entrer en relation avec le directeur.

Il arriva directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore, bureau vide apparemment. Mais, sans pouvoir en déterminer l'origine, il entendit des voix s'élever. Il estima qu'il ne risquait rien à allumer les torches.

Les tableaux se mirent à communiquer en faisant davantage de bruit, ce qui eu pour effet de faire venir le directeur.

- Directeur, je suis désolé de venir comme ça, mais mon père n'est pas rentré et je ne sais pas où il est.

- Es-tu entrain de me dire que ton inquiétude pour ton père t'a poussée à venir vérifier sa présence ?

- Je vous présente mes excuses, je n'aurai pas du…

- Non en effet. Mais rassure-toi, ton père doit être rentré maintenant. Tu peux donc repasser par la cheminée.

- Je… Oui…

- Oh je ne pense pas qu'il faille commencer à t'inquiéter de la réaction de ton père, si tu lui explique la raison de ton déplacement.

- Si vous le dîtes… Merci et encore pardon.

A peine Drys eut-il mis un pied en dehors qu'il se senti levé par le col et placé sur les genoux de son père.

- Expliques-toi et j'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne excuse… alors que faisais-tu hors des appartements à cette heure-ci et où es-tu allé avec la cheminée ?

Avant que Drys puisse répondre, Dumbledore arriva à son tour par la cheminée.

- J'espère que je n'ai rien manqué

- Très drôle vraiment ! Aïe !

- Je pense Drys que tu n'es pas en position pour faire le malin, à moins bien sûr que tu veuilles absolument que je te débarrasse de quelques protections.

- Non, non père !

- Bien alors puisse que le directeur à l'air de le savoir où étais-tu bon-sang !

- Je suis allé vous chercher, vous aviez dit que vous rentriez pendant le repas ou pas longtemps après, je voulais savoir si tout allait bien !

- Drys, il me semble avoir dit qu'elle pouvait s'étaler un peu…

- Oui, mais vous avez dit à Hadryan de ne prendre que deux potions donc pas celle pour dormir, vous devriez donc être rentré avant 22h, puisqu'il doit prendre la potion de sommeil-sans-rêve. Du coup, il ne l'a pas prise.

Severus remis son fils sur ses pieds et lui leva le menton.

- M'as-tu entendu demander à ton frère de se coucher à 22 h ce soir ?

- Non, mais j'ai pensé…

- Oh tu as pensé ?

- Mais…

- Mais rien du tout ! File dans ta chambre, tu n'as qu'à lire, de cette façon tu ne réveilleras pas ton frère.

Dumbledore avait regardé la scène un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

- Alors Albus, vous vous êtes bien amusé ?

- Oh j'avoue que de vous voir conciliant envers vos fils, ce que vous n'êtes pas envers vos élèves me ravi. Il est rare de vous voir exprimer ainsi vos sentiments. Avouez que si ce n'était pas votre fils mais un élève quelconque vous lui auriez donné une retenue pour avoir osé emprunter votre cheminée et ce quelque en soit la raison.

- C'est mon fils et il était inquiet !

- Oui, Severus c'est bien ce que je dis, vous l'avez écouté. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas comme cela, je suis sûr que votre fils ne vous a pas trouvé laxiste du tout.

- J'espère bien sinon je me sentirai obliger de lui chauffer le matricule pour lui faire comprendre son erreur…

- Je vous comprends bien, Severus, évidemment… Je note cependant que Drys semble avoir eut plus peur pour vous que pour son comment avez-vous dit ? Ah oui, «son matricule ». Comprenez moi Severus, je ne veux pas que vous traumatisiez vos enfants, mais, connaissant Hadryan et observant l'évolution de Drys, je m'inquiète d'une possible réaction de leur part si je dois vous demander de combattre…

- J'ai compris Albus, j'ai compris. Vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher de ne pas être suffisamment sévère avec eux ! Mise à part les mangemorts qui croient encore en les anciennes traditions, je ne connais que mes parents pour être aussi sévère que moi.

- Oui, et bien je pense qu'en votre absence, il serait peut-être intéressant de confier les jumeaux et Blaise à vos parents ? Cela nous rassurerait… Peut-être même, accepteraient-ils de s'occuper de Miss Granger et de Miss et Mr Weasley… De cette manière, …

- Oui, j'ai compris l'idée… Je vais envoyer les enfants chez mes parents pour le week-end. Allez donc chercher les trois gryffondors. Je récupère Blaise et je créé le portoloin.

- Vous savez que ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur Severus, mais, Hadryan et Drys ne sont pas prêts. Il faut absolument les tenir éloignés une année encore. Surtout qu'Hadryan a tendance à se trouver dans les pires situations assez facilement.

- Merci de me le rappeler…

- Bien, je vais chercher les gryffondors en prévision de l'attaque de ce week-end.

Albus revient vingt minutes plus tard avec les trois adolescents, Severus l'attendait patiemment en compagnie de Blaise dans le salon.

- Professeur ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Les jumeaux vont bien ? Est-ce que…

- Il suffit Miss Granger ! Merci Albus de leur avoir expliqué c'est beaucoup plus simple comme cela… Il ne s'est rien passé pour le moment, mais vous allez passer le Week-end chez mes parents…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Nous verrons cela plus tard ! Je vais réveiller les garçons, ensuite vous prendrez un portoloin. Je vous rejoindrai là-bas pour vous expliquer. Maintenant tenez vous tranquille !

Le maître des potions revint deux minutes plus tard suivit de ses fils. Hadryan qui restait à moitié endormi se réveilla instantanément à la vue de ses amis.

- Mais qu'est ce que …

- Plus tard Hadryan ! Attrapez ce portoloin et nous discuterons de tout cela après.

- Non, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe.

- Hadryan, tiens-tu vraiment à ce que je détache ma ceinture maintenant ?

- Non, mais…

- Vous commencez à m'agacer tous les deux avec vos « mais » ! Attrape ce portoloin et arrête de discuter !… Maintenant !

_- On va où ? Et pourquoi ? _

_- Hadryan, je n'en sais pas plus que toi, mais je t'en prie obéis, il va te tuer si tu continues à le défier !_

_- C'est bon, c'est bon, t'es content. _

- Les garçons revenez sur terre, s'il vous plaît.

- Monsieur le directeur peut-être que vous pourriez nous… Ahhhhh, aïe, c'est bon, j'ai compris…

- Drys ! Je ne pensais pas devoir t'en mettre une à toi !

- Non, c'est bon j'ai compris père…

- Oh tu vas comprendre crois moi ! Maintenant tais toi, j'active le portoloin et une fois arrivé tu vas regretter d'avoir joué avec ma patience.

- Je …

- Oui, oui tu vas l'être, mais dis moi qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « tais-toi » ?

- …

- Bien !...

- Professeur, mais où allons nous ? Nos parents ne devraient-ils pas être informés ?

- Miss Granger, n'en rajoutez pas voulez-vous !

* * *

C'est tout pour le moment désolée !


	21. Un Week-End mouvementé

Hello, un petit chapitre que j'ai écrit il y a longtemps maintenant. Pour info, il y aura peut-être des fautes, il n'a pas été corrigé.

Comme d'hab les persos et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les utiliser.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Un week-end mouvementé

A peine eurent-ils posés les pieds dans le manoir Richard que les adolescents commencèrent leurs interrogatoires.

- Mais que faisons-nous ici ?!

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Ma mère ne va certainement pas cautionner que je quitte l'école !

- Grand-père ? Est-ce que vous pourriez nous éclairer s'il vous plaît ?

- Ce n'est pas à nous de le faire mais à ton oncle. Et pour ce qui est de votre langage Mr Weasley, vous éviterez dorénavant de tenir ce genre de propos dans cette maison si vous ne souhaitez pas vous retrouver sur mes genoux sans sous-vêtements entrain de brailler.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

- Non, mais moi je l'ai déjà eu et je suis sûr qu'en discutant un peu avec ta mère, elle n'en tiendrait pas rigueur à mes parents. N'est-ce pas Monsieur Weasley ?

- Oui, c'est bon ça va j'ai compris…

- Et bien, il vous aura fallu du temps, Mr Weasley…

- Bien, je vais vous expliquer, mais au moindre signe d'insolence ou si vous me coupez la parole, je ne terminerai pas mes explications et garçon ou fille cela ne fera aucune différence quand vous vous retrouverez en travers de mes genoux… Ceci étant dit, vous êtes ici, pour vous éviter des ennuis avec moi ou d'aggraver votre cas pour certain… Il risque d'y avoir une attaque au pré-au-lard ce week-end, et je préfère vous savoir loin de toute cette histoire. Voilà… Je n'accepterai aucune remarque et je ne tolèrerai aucun acte irréfléchi donc vous resterez ici sous surveillance…

- Mais et vous père ?

- Drys en ce moment tu devrais t'inquiéter davantage pour toi que pour moi ! Il me semble mais l'erreur est possible que j'ai quelques années de plus que toi et que par conséquent, j'ai davantage d'expérience.

- Mais vous allez y aller ?

- A ton avis, Hadryan ?

- Mais…

- Ca suffit, je sais ce que je fais et je vais revenir, maintenant, Drys monte dans ta chambre je te rejoints dans quelques minutes.

…

- Maintenant écoutez moi, Hadryan ne doit dans aucun cas se mettre en danger maintenant. Il n'est pas prêt. Si jamais un de vous y va de son plein gré ou le suit dans cette histoire, il ne pourra pas s'assoir pendant plusieurs jours ! Et croyez moi avec ou sans autorisation de vos parents, je le ferai… Je monte rejoindre Drys, soyez sage !

- Père…

- N'essaie même pas de chercher à défendre ton frère, il est inexcusable et il le sait très bien sinon, il aurait déjà pris la parole et serait déjà en larmes… Maintenant excusez-moi mais j'ai à faire…

Severus descendit dix minutes plus tard et sorti sans mot dire. Luce, s'adressa alors aux adolescents.

- Hadryan, Blaise et Ronald vous restez ici. Drys n'a pas besoin de vos pitiés. Maintenant, Hermione et Ginerva dormiront dans la chambre du deuxième. Elle est ouverte. Ronald, tu partageras la chambre de Blaise, car je n'ai aucune envie de te voir déambuler à l'étage des filles. Drys et Hadryan ayant de nettes tendances à s'attirer des ennuis, garderont chacun leur chambre…

_- Drys ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Ca va ?_

_- Oui, il a retenu son bras, je sais pas pourquoi mais il l'a fait._

_- Je pense que c'est parce qu'il savait que tu avais accepté les raisons de ta correction._

- Hadryan ! Tu m'écoutes ?

- Je… non, je suis désolé grand-père, je pense que je suis un peu fatigué.

- Bien, allez dormir, je vous expliquerez les règles demain. Mais ne vous avisez pas de sortir de vos lits. Aller filez…

Severus revint dès le lendemain matin alors que tous prenaient leurs petits déjeuners. Il paraissait épuisé et légèrement blessé, mais dans l'ensemble il n'était physiquement que peu touché. Mais ce que remarqua l'assemblée fut son air profondément touché et sa mine déconfite. Sortant de sa torpeur Hadryan fut le premier à venir l'aider à s'assoir, il fut suivi de près pas son frère et son grand-père.

- Père ? Vous…

- Pas maintenant Hadryan ! Tu poseras tes questions plus tard, mais pour le moment, laisse ton père reprendre son souffle. Viviane va chercher le médicomage veux-tu ?... Drys, va mouiller une serviette avec de l'eau fraiche… Miss Granger servez lui un café sans sucre…

- Père… Ca va laissez tomber le médicomage et le linge humide, merci pour le café, il suffira…

- Certainement pas, je veux m'assurer que tu n'as rien et les enfants aussi ! Alors pour une fois Severus vas-tu écouter sans faire d'histoire ?!

- Oui, c'est bon père…

Viviane revint deux minutes plus tard avec Mr Peters. Après s'être dégagé d'Hadryan qui le tenait toujours, Severus s'éclipsa donc avec lui vingt minutes. Puis Mr Peters s'en alla, et Severus entra à nouveau dans la salle à manger apparemment en pleine forme.

- Alors ?

- Hadryan, calme toi je vais bien !

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- C'est la dernière fois que je vous demande de vous calmer, si vous persistez à agir comme des enfants de trois ans, je vais vous traiter comme tel ! Est-ce que c'est compris ?

- Oui père

- Bien, si vous me coupez vous irez dans vos chambres sans plus d'explications… Il y a eu une attaque au pré-au-lard mais nous étions informés. Ce que nous ne savions pas c'est que c'était une devanture pour cacher ce que les mangemorts allaient réellement faire. Quelqu'un et je vous laisse deviner qui leur a fourni, une liste des parents d'élèves. Beaucoup de familles moldus de vos camarades ou des opposants au Lord ont étés attaqués. Ronald, Ginerva, Hermione, vos familles vont bien… Il y a eu plusieurs personnes de tuées. Il faut que vous ayez conscience que certains de vos camarades vont rentrer chez eux, pour un moment ou pour toujours. Bien que Poudlard soit ce qu'il y a de plus sécurisé, les parents souhaiteront avoir leur progéniture auprès d'eux et je ne peux que les comprendre… Désormais, la population est au courant, personne ne peut plus le nier… Dolorès est d'ors et déjà exclu de son poste d'enseignant. Mais elle reste secrétaire au ministère car la « virer » reviendrait à admettre ses tords pour le ministre, et cela il ne peut pas l'accepter. Poudlard, va être un peu vide, au moins les temps des enterrements après je ne sais pas qui va rester ou non, nous verrons… Ce que je sais c'est que Sally et Andrew ont perdus leur père et qu'Ellen Kipling est désormais sous la tutelle de sa tante. Ils ont étés avertis cette nuit…. Leurs parents se battaient à nos côtés… La mère de Shane a été blessé mais elle a réussi à s'échapper avec sa fille, son père était au travail ce soir là… Je vais vous ramener au château afin que vous soyez près de vos amis… Une chose encore Martin Bateson a été arrêté, certains enfants de mangemorts ne reviendront pas, surtout que le ministère va envoyer des aurors à Poudlard pour vérifier si les élèves ont des marques… Prenez la cheminée et dîtes « Poudlard, bureau du directeur », il est prévenu de votre arrivée… Miss Granger, allez-y en premier…Puis Miss Weasley, ensuite son frère, Blaise, Drys et Hadryan suivront. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard, j'ai à parler à mes parents…


	22. La nouvelle organisation

Même chose que pour le chapitre précédent.

A bientôt ;-)

* * *

Chapitre 22 : La nouvelle organisation.

Les adolescents empruntèrent la cheminée du salon pour se rendre au collège. Aucun ne fut surpris de se trouver en face du Directeur en personne en arrivant, par contre le voir se faire bousculer pour laisser passer une petite femme ronde et rousse qui se jeta sur ses enfants, Hermione et Hadryan, fit sourire Blaise et Drys. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de les prendre à leur tour dans les bras.

Lorsqu'il eu rejoint la bande d'adolescents en pénétrant dans le bureau, Severus se retint de rire en observant les têtes des deux garçons qui n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être câlinés comme des touts petits. Se ressaisissant, le maître des potions se tourna vers Dumbeldore afin d'obtenir davantage d'informations sur la suite des évènements.

- Je ne vous cacherai pas, à tous ici présents, que l'attaque bien que prévisible a été massive et que nous avons eu du mal à contenir les partisans de Voldemort. Les médias se sont déjà emparés de l'affaire et la peur et la panique commence à se faire sentir sur notre territoire. Beaucoup de parents ont décidé de ne pas remettre leurs enfants à l'école, préférant les avoir autour d'eux. Bien que je pense Poudlard comme l'un des endroits les plus sécurisés du pays, je ne peux que comprendre ces familles qui souhaitent être ensembles et se soutenir. Pour faciliter les regroupements familiaux et ne pas empêcher les enfants d'avoir accès à un apprentissage qui pourrait un jour les sauver, le collège s'organisera pas envoyer les cours théoriques par hiboux postaux. Les hiboux n'arriveront pas directement dans les familles pour ne pas trahir des postions mais déposeront les colis dans certains points relais, les parents feront alors, s'ils le peuvent, le choix d'aller ou non les chercher… Des aurors sont envoyés ici pour renforcer la sécurité des élèves… L'organisation de l'école va être considérablement modifiée, vous en serez informé en même temps que vos condisciples, le temps de s'unir sous une seule et même bannière est désormais arrivé… Je vais laissez les adolescents rejoindre leurs dortoirs et faire les valises. Il ne doit plus rien rester dans les maisons. Vos camarades sont d'ors et déjà informés qu'un changement va avoir lieu et qu'ils doivent quitter les chambrées. Veuillez rassurer ceux qui ont peur de la fermeture de l'école, nous n'en sommes pas encore à là. Allez-y maintenant, je dois m'entretenir avec les adultes.

Les adolescents quittèrent le bureau encore étourdis des bribes d'informations qu'ils venaient de recevoir. C'est sans mot dire qu'ils se séparèrent pour regagner leurs maisons.

Une fois entrés dans leur dortoir, Blaise et les jumeaux furent surpris du silence qu'il y régnait. Les seuls sons entendus étaient les sanglots étouffés de quelques élèves apeurés devant l'ampleur de la situation ou effondrés de savoir un de leurs proches disparu à jamais. L'ambiance était lourde et suivant le mouvement lent et sourd de leurs amis, les trois garçons allèrent rassembler leurs affaires. Une fois les malles bouclées, les collégiens attendirent patiemment les consignes du chef d'établissement. Au bout, d'une heure, Severus pénétra dans le dortoir et demanda aux élèves de le suivre dans le calme.

Chaque maison pénétra dans la grande salle vide, sans un bruit. Une fois tous les élèves rassemblés, Albus Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Vous avez pu constater que vous n'étiez pas très nombreux. Je vais avoir plusieurs choses à aborder avec vous et j'aimerais votre vigilance. Les aurors Tonks et Maugrey vont rester au château avec nous. Je tiens à vous rassurer : toutes les personnes qui sont ici, élèves et professeurs compris, sont des personnes dont les aurors ont vérifié s'ils portaient la marque. Cependant, de la même façon que ceux qui refusent de combattre pendant les batailles entre Voldemort et ses opposants ne sont pas forcément à placer du côté de « Vous savez-qui », ceux qui ne portent pas la marque des ténèbres ne sont pas obligatoirement contre lui. Ainsi, je vous demanderai à tous de ne pas parler des endroits où se trouvent vos familles ou celles de vos amis avec vos camarades quels qu'ils soient. Ce point étant précisé, je pense que personne ici n'ignore ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur : la guerre a commencé. Vous avez la chance de pouvoir continuer à vous instruire car c'est grâce à l'instruction que vous serez les plus préparés au monde et à ses conflits. Je vous laisserais méditer là-dessus… Ainsi les cours reprendront dès demain matin, mais quelques modifications seront faîtes. Les dortoirs vont être supprimés. Des listes seront affichées avec les noms des personnes qui partageront votre chambrée et votre référent. Les professeurs et moi-même avons, dans la mesure du possible, essayé de ne pas séparer les amis, afin que vous puissiez trouver un soutien relatif dans votre quotidien. Le référent sera responsable du groupe et veillera à sa sécurité les nuits. Il partagera votre dortoir et vous pourrez vous tourner vers lui si besoin en est. Vous êtes une vingtaine par dortoir, les maisons ont été mélangées. Il est temps que vous vous unissiez. Les sabliers ne fonctionneront pas cette année. Les référents sont vos professeurs de métamorphose, de sortilège, de potions, de soins aux créatures, ainsi que le professeur Lupin qui reprend ses fonctions, puisque votre ancien professeur de DCFM nous a quitté, et les aurors Maugrey et Tonks. Vous pourrez consulter les listes à la fin du repas. Pour ce qui est des lieux de couchage, seuls les élèves concernés peuvent voir l'endroit exact de leurs dortoirs s'afficher. Il vous est interdit d'en donner l'emplacement et encore moins le mot de passe à qui que se soit. Vous devez regagner vos dortoirs à 21h, aucune excuse ne sera acceptée passée cette heure. Par mesure de sécurité, seul le référent et moi-même pouvons ouvrir les dortoirs la nuit ou en cas de problème, plusieurs sortilèges ayant étaient placés. Personne ne devra se promener seul dans le château, soyez toujours deux ou faîte appel à un professeur. Les cours se dérouleront différemment. Certaines classes étant vides, ou ne comprenant que peu d'élèves ont été regroupées. Il est possible que deux niveaux différents se retrouvent dans le même cours. Vous aurez alors davantage de temps pour vos révisions. De même que les épreuves de BUSE ou d'ASPIC, ont été décalées à une date ultérieure qui n'est pas encore définie. Toutes les sorties au près au lard ont été annulées. Les passages secrets sont étroitement surveillés. Tous vos courriers seront fouillés et vous ne pourrez pas envoyer de lettres sans les avoir faîtes valider par votre référent. Je sais que c'est difficile mais je vous demande votre coopération. Il vous est aussi interdit de sortir dans le parc la nuit sans la présence d'un professeur. Je reste ouvert à toutes vos questions et les autres adultes aussi.

Ce discours fut suivi d'un brouhaha énorme, les pronostics allaient bon train… Qui serait avec qui ? Qui serait le référent de qui ? Où se situaient les différents dortoirs … Est-ce que tous les élèves étaient présents ? D'autres allaient-ils revenir ? Pourquoi untel n'était pas là ? Allait-il bien ? D'un coup, on aurait dit que chaque question chaque inquiétude que les élèves n'avaient pu exprimer venaient de trouver un endroit pour se libérer. Certains pleuraient librement dans les bras d'autres, plusieurs enfants se refusaient à laisser le moindre son s'échapper. Quelques uns regardaient autour d'eux pour savoir qui serait susceptible de leurs nuire… Pansy, Goyle et quelques autres serpentards de la même année que les jumeaux étaient encore là et affichaient une indifférence acquise devant les regards qui les accusaient. La petite bande se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'ils faisaient encore là, tous ici connaissaient les croyances de leurs parents et savaient qu'ils les partageaient. Etaient-ils là en espions ? Leurs parents voulaient-ils changer de camp ? Les avaient-ils laissés ici pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons ou attiser le doute quand à leurs propres engagements ?

Comme réclamant l'ordre et le calme, des tables et des chaises apparurent autour des différents groupes d'élèves. Voyant leurs condisciples hésiter à s'asseoir ou à se saisir des tables, Hermione, Blaise et Shane se décidèrent à regrouper quelques tables et chaises afin d'installer leur petit groupe. Les observant se mobiliser, d'autres clans suivirent rapidement cette démarche. Si bien que dix minutes plus tard, tous les élèves étaient assis et attendaient patiemment la suite des évènements. Apparurent alors sur chaque table : des couverts et des plats pour que chacun puissent se sustenter. Les professeurs et aurors quittèrent l'estrade professorale et s'installèrent à leur tour sur des tables restantes au milieu des élèves. Cette démarche signifiait aux collégiens qu'aujourd'hui tous se soutiendraient et seraient unis dans le partage et ce peut importe leurs fonctions et places. A la fin du repas, un grand tableau apparu à l'entrée de la grande salle. Les premiers groupes ayant finis leurs repas s'y dirigèrent anxieusement. Les listes d'élèves par dortoir et du référent qui s'y attache étaient affichées. Les professeurs eux-mêmes étaient curieux de savoir qui Albus leur avait attribué, car s'ils avaient aidé le directeur à établir les relations entre les élèves, ils ne connaissaient ni les listes finales ni de quels étudiants ils allaient être responsable ni le lieu où ils allaient s'installer pour les mois à venir. Severus pris d'un doute, fut le premier membre de l'équipe des enseignants à se lever pour aller vérifier sa liste. Il ne fut rassuré qu'une fois qu'il eut vu sur la liste les noms de ses fils et accessoirement celui de son neveu (ne serait-ce que pour ne pas se disputer avec ses parents). Une fois cette première étape passée, il s'intéressa davantage aux autres noms, évidemment il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Andrew et Sally Dickman, Shane Killam, Ashley Wortham, Jenny Hollins, Neville Londubat, Ginerva et Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Il fut cependant attristé de constater que la tutrice d'Ellen Kipling avait préféré la garder près d'elle et que le père de Luna Lovegood avait semble-il eu la même pensée. Il regarda ensuite les noms suivant et ne pu retenir un rictus lorsqu'il constata qu'Albus ne l'avait pas ménagé. Il lui avait laissé à charge les petites terreurs de seconde année qui faisaient trembler le château par leurs frasques et plaisanteries. Ainsi, il écopait, en plus de ses « agneaux » de fils, de trois serpentards : Allyson Thomson, Anthony Wayne et Scott Lester, puisqu'il fallait des petits espiègles pour inventer les âneries deux serdaigles : Kate Wyatt et Kyle Taylor, pour mettre en place l'organisation des sottises et un gryffondor : Gareth Declan, pour se jeter le premier dans leurs stupidités. Enfin ça c'était bien entendu la théorie du maître des potions pour expliquer le mixage des différentes maisons. Finalement, il lorsqu'il lu les deux derniers noms de sa liste, à peine étonné d'être référent de ces deux premières années, mais s'en voulu un peu de ne pas y avoir pensé seul. Le directeur lui avait confié la charge d'un petit orphelin de gryffondor et de sa camarade de jeux : Thomas James et Lisa Lewis.

Le gamin s'était attaché à lui sans qu'il ne le voit venir et avait provoqué plusieurs catastrophe dans sa classe pour obtenir des colles avec lui. Bien sûr il n'avait appris ça que trois mois plus tard en menaçant l'enfant des pires tortures s'il ne lui expliquait pas pourquoi il se comportait de cette façon avec lui mais pas dans les autres cours. C'est alors un garçonnet les joues rougit de honte qui lui avait confié du bout des lèvres qu'il voulait juste être avec lui parce que lui n'avait « pas pitié ! ». D'abord choqué des révélations, Severus avait vite vu renaître son côté serpentard, demandant d'abord à l'enfant de répéter ses dires (alors qu'il avait parfaitement entendu), prenant plaisir à voir la gêne du gosse, puis lui avait annoncé qu'il ferait ses prochaines retenues avec Rusard, qui ne le prendrait pas non plus en pitié, et que s'il voulait passer du temps avec lui, il allait devoir inverser son comportement car il ne lui consacrerait du temps que s'il se comportait correctement et dans la mesure du possible. Le gamin d'abord gêné de devoir à nouveau avouer les raisons de son attitude, puis peiné d'apprendre qu'il ne finirait pas ses retenues de la semaine avec lui, se permis un léger sourire quand son professeur lui annonça qu'il n'était pas contre sa présence. Deux semaines plus tard, le petit souriait déjà moins quand il apprit que le professeur en question allait lui consacrer du temps oui mais pour l'aider dans ses devoirs. Bon c'était déjà mieux que rien et puis là au moins il n'était pas embêté par les autres premières années qui le traitait de « chouchou des profs », les autres allaient même jusqu'à le plaindre et voulaient savoir ce qu'il avait fait pour énerver à se point le directeur de la maison serpentard.

Le Directeur les avait installés dans la salle sur demande, Severus était entrain de se demander s'il devait attendre que toutes ses « charges » soient arrivées pour les accompagner dans leur nouveau logement quand le directeur s'approcha. Le directeur de la maison serpentard s'avança vers lui pour éviter que leur conversation puisse être écoutée par des élèves à la curiosité déplacée.

- Alors Severus, êtes vous satisfait des étudiants qui vous ont été attribué ?

- J'avoue avoir été quelque peu « surpris » d'avoir pour élèves à charge la petite bande des troubles fêtes de seconde année…

- C'est-à-dire que cette bande comprend une majorité de serpentard me semble-t-il ? Et la personne la plus à même de contrôler des serpentards est sans doute leur directeur de maison, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien entendu mais alors, ne pensez pas que je m'en plaigne mais pourquoi m'avoir confié des gryffondors de première année ?

- Et bien il m'a semblé important que Mr James trouve refuge auprès d'un adulte en qui il a confiance si les évènements devaient se précipiter ou l'inquiéter. N'oublions pas qu'il est un sang-mêlé et donc potentiellement en danger.

- Bien entendu, il sera davantage en sécurité auprès d'un ancien mangemort recherché qu'auprès d'un auror, Albus …

- Vous êtes un homme puissant qui a toute ma confiance Severus, je vous confierai ma vie et je vous en ai déjà confié d'autres très importantes. Il semblerait qu'il ait besoin de vous, et vous ne nierez pas y être attaché…

- Non, en effet, je ne le nierai pas, mais avouez qu'avec le groupe que vous m'avez attribué je vais avoir du mal à maintenir un cadre, de l'attention et de la sécurité pour tous… Alors pour porter un regard attentif et plus vigilant à mes fils, mon neveu, leurs amis et maintenant Mr James, je risque d'être rapidement en difficulté.

- Ne vous sous-estimez pas, si quelqu'un peut le faire c'est bien vous…

- C'est vous qui me surestimez, Albus. Mes fils arrivent, je vous laisse et vais tenter de rassembler mes troupes.

- Faîtes, faîtes… Drys, Hadryan, êtes-vous allez consulter la liste de vos camarades ?

- Monsieur, Ellen et Luna ?

- Ne reviendront pas cette année je crois, Hadryan.

- Elles vont bien ?

- D'après mes dernières informations, elles se portent à merveille et sont tristes de ne pas être des vôtres. Elles ne pourront malheureusement pas communiquer avec vous, tout comme la plupart des élèves qui se trouvent en dehors de l'école, leurs parents ou tuteurs prennent des mesures pour les protéger. Je vous promets que s'il leur arrivait quelque chose et que je l'apprenais je vous le dirai immédiatement, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas faire plus. Excusez-moi maintenant les garçons, mais je vais aller discuter avec d'autres de vos camarades, certains ont besoin de savoir qu'on ne les a pas oublié. Mais n'oubliez pas que vous avez la chance d'avoir votre père près de vous ce qui n'est pas le cas de vos amis.

- Oui Monsieur, merci

Severus qui était allé récupérez les secondes années qui avaient déjà tenté de sortir seule de la grande salle pour aller visiter le dortoir, retrouva ses fils en compagnie de leur amis. Ces derniers expliquaient à leurs camarades ce que le directeur leur avait dit.

- Bien, il ne nous manque que Mr James et Melle Lewis. Miss Granger, vous étiez préfète de votre maison, vous devez voir de qui je veux parler ?

- Oui Monsieur.

- Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît aller les chercher, ils doivent encore être près des listes à discutailler avec leurs condisciples.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Quand à vous, veuillez ne pas me faire courir dans tout le château et rester en place cinq minutes. Nous irons tous ensemble dans notre nouvel appartement.

- Si je peux me permettre Monsieur, personne ne nous avait dit qu'on n'avait pas le droit de sortir, nous n'avons pas cherché à vous faire courir.

- Je pense Mr Taylor, vous avoir déjà suffisamment côtoyé en cours et en retenue pour connaître vos intentions. Oseriez-vous me dire que vous ne vous doutiez pas qu'il fallait m'attendre ? Oseriez-vous prétendre que vous n'aviez pas l'intention d'aller vous amuser dans le dortoir et de préparer des « blagues » ?

- Monsieur, vu la guerre qui se profile à l'extérieur, n'êtes vous pas d'avis que nous avons tous besoin de rire ?

- Oh mais si, d'ailleurs Melle Thomson, je pense que vos camarades de dortoir et moi-même allons particulièrement nous amuser de vos retenues à tous les six. Nous rirons ensemble lorsque vous récurerez les toilettes, laverez le sol de l'appartement ou rangerez chaque livre de la bibliothèque par ordre alphabétique… Dois-je continuer ? Me suis-je fait comprendre ?

- Oui Monsieur.

- Je l'espère car dans le cas contraire vous allez vite découvrir que vivre avec moi peut s'avérer extrêmement déplaisant.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Bien… Ah Mr James et Melle Lewis daignent nous faire l'honneur de leur présence.

- Excusez-nous professeur.

- N'en parlons plus, maintenant que tout le monde est là partons à la recherche de notre logement.

Severus suivi de toute sa troupe rejoint rapidement la salle du septième étage. Une fois devant la Statue, le maître des potions distribua à chacun un papier avec le mot de passe, leur expliquant qu'ils ne pourraient pas le divulguer.

Une fois, qu'ils furent tous rentrés dans l'appartement, le directeur de serpentard ferma la porte et se plaça devant ses étudiants.

- Avant que chacun se précipite pour aller s'approprier un espace, une chambre… Nous allons tous faire le tour ensemble et j'attribuerai moi-même les dortoirs si vos bagages ne sont pas déjà déposés dans vos chambres. Ensuite nous nous retrouverons dans cette même pièce afin de faire un point sur les règles de vie. J'en établirai certaines mais je vous laisse le soin d'en rajouter. Cependant, notez déjà que les règles que j'établirai ne sont pas modifiables. Allons-y.

Le petit groupe visita donc ce nouveau lieu. Ils découvrirent la pièce dans laquelle ils avaient atterri. La salle de vie comprenant des tables et des chaises, une kitchenette, un coin détente avec canapés fauteuils et cheminée. Le couloir de droite comprenait plusieurs portes permettant d'accéder à l'espace féminin de l'appartement. Il dévoilait alors une première chambre de deux où les affaires de Sally et de Ginny avaient été déposées, puis deux chambres de trois, une pour Allyson, Kate et Lisa et l'autre pour Jenny, Hermione et Ashley. Dans ce même couloir une porte donnait sur une salle de bain spacieuse comprenant quatre lavabos surplombés de miroirs, deux cabines de douches et une pièce renfermant une baignoire. Apparemment, ils venaient de découvrir l'espace féminin de l'appartement. Sortant de ce couloir, ils suivirent celui de gauche afin d'entrevoir le coin des garçons. De la même façon, ils repérèrent les chambres des garçons. Ainsi, la première chambre semblait réservée à Ron, Hadryan, Shane et Andrew, la suivante attribuée à Gareth et Anthony, la troisième à Thomas, Kyle et Scott, enfin la dernière chambrée fut pour Drys, Blaise et Neville. De la même façon, ils trouvèrent une salle de bain plus ou moins semblable à celle des filles, la seule différence étant le nombre de douches et de lavabos. Les collégiens et leur référent décidèrent de retourner dans la pièce principale et d'ouvrir les deux portes restantes. La première fut rapidement refermée par Severus qui y découvrit ses affaires et devina par la porte du fond qu'il avait une salle de bain personnelle. La deuxième comptait plusieurs bibliothèques bien garnies et quelques tables de travail ce qui permettrait que les jeunes y fassent leurs devoirs et qu'il leur trouve du travail à faire quand il faudrait les punir.

- Bien, installons-nous dans le salon…

Se saisissant d'un fauteuil, Severus s'installa dos à la cheminée, face aux adolescents.

- Commençons par les règles de base de la vie en collectivité. Je n'interdis pas aux filles et aux garçons de se retrouver en journée dans les chambres mais en cas de débordement, je le ferai sans hésiter. Vous êtes plusieurs par chambre et donc censés respecter vos camarades de chambrée. Il n'y a pas d'invitation dans une chambre si un de ses occupants s'y oppose, et il n'y a pas de regroupement dans les chambres après 21h30 pour les premières et deuxièmes années et après 22h30 pour les plus vieux. Une demi-heure après la fin des rassemblements les lumières sont éteintes et je ne veux plus vous entendre. Si je passe dans une chambrée passé 22h pour les plus jeunes et 23h pour les quatrièmes et cinquièmes années et que j'en prends à être debout ou en pleine discussion, ils connaîtront le sens du mot « fatigue », faîtes-moi confiance. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes ici dans une école, un lieu pour vous instruire et il est d'autant plus important aujourd'hui avec ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur que vous sachiez vous défendre, soigner des blessures mineurs ou reconnaître un danger. Vos parents doivent être très anxieux de vous savoir loin d'eux dans des moments pareil, ne leur rendez pas la tâche plus difficile encore, en vous mettant stupidement en danger, en ne respectant pas le couvre feu, en vous isolant dans le château. Faîtes-leur honneur en vous impliquant davantage dans vos apprentissages. Les cours de DFCM et de sortilèges vont s'intensifier, tous les programmes vont être modifiés afin que chaque cours puisse vous être utile en cas de danger. Vous reprendrez les cours qui pourraient servir à faciliter le quotidien ou à se spécifier dans un domaine quand les choses se calmeront. Ici, je ne suis pas votre directeur de maison, je suis votre référent, le moindre problème avec vos professeurs ou le plus petit souci de comportement me sera immédiatement relayé par mes pairs, ainsi je vous prie de croire qu'il n'est pas dans votre intérêt de vous faire remarquer de la sorte. Je ne vous lâcherai pas, aucun de vous soyez-en sûr et autant vous pouvez venir me trouver pour n'importe quel problème même le plus insignifiant à toute heure du jour et de la nuit autant vous répondrez devant moi de vos actes. Ceci en premier lieu parce que les contacts avec vos parents vont, par la force des choses, être réduits et que vous avez été confiés au personnel de Poudlard et qu'apparemment je suis celui qui vous a été attribué. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, quelle est l'organisation dans les autres logements mais ici, nous fonctionnerons au maximum comme une famille, et une famille unie. Si l'un de vous a un souci j'attends des autres qu'ils le soutiennent et l'aident au maximum. D'habitude, on vous demande de vous mêler de vos affaires, aujourd'hui je vous demande de vous mêler de celles des autres. Observez-vous, regardez qui vit avec vous quelles sont ses habitudes et comment il ou elle va, vous êtes tous responsables des dix-neuf autres. Pour faciliter la vie des plus jeunes, je demande aux aînés de leur porter un maximum d'intérêt et de les aiguiller. Je vais nommer moi-même trois élèves de quatrième et cinquième années comme responsables, ces trois étudiants auront la possibilité de vous mettre en retenue si vous allez à l'encontre des règles établies et choisiront eux-mêmes ce que vous y ferez. Ne vous retournez pas contre eux, ils sont là pour vous aider. Je sais que leur place ne sera pas facile et j'en suis désolé pour eux. Dans le cas où l'un d'eux venait à se faire prendre à enfreindre le règlement, il sera sanctionné plus sévèrement que les autres. Les responsables ne seront « responsables » que pour les règles établies ici. Pour le règlement du collège, vous avez des préfets. Pour vos devoirs, je vous informe que je vérifierai moi-même de temps en temps si vous les avez fait et comment, si je trouve que certains n'y mettent pas du leur, je me chargerai moi-même ou demanderai à un responsable de surveiller ses leçons jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse lui faire confiance. Nous prendrons nos petits déjeuners ici, les déjeuners et dîners se dérouleront dans la grande salle. Cependant pour créer des liens entre vous nous mangeront tous ici les dimanches midis… Avez-vous des questions ou des suggestions ?

- Oui, est-ce qu'on pourrait pas envisager qu'un cinquième ou un quatrième année soit nommé pour s'occuper d'un plus jeune ? Je veux dire que ça serait plus facile pour les plus jeunes de savoir vers qui se tourner en cas de problème, non ?

- Je reconnais la côté pratique de l'idée, Hermione, mais je préfère, de un, que chacun puisse décider de se tourner vers untel ou untel, et de deux, que vous soyez obligés de tous vous connaître parce que si la personne désignée ne peut pas pour plusieurs raisons être attentive alors le premier ou deuxième année ne sera plus vers qui se tourner. Donc ma réponse est non.

- C'est qui les responsables ?

- Je vais y venir, d'autres suggestions ou questions avant ?

- On peut changer de chambre ? Ou déplacer des lits d'une chambre à l'autre ?

- Pourquoi, Anthony vous ne supportait déjà plus vos camarades ?

- Heu non juste pour savoir.

- Non, la répartition me satisfait. Je ne vois pas de raison valable de changer.

- Père ? Dumbledore…

- Le professeur Dumbledore s'il te plaît Hadryan…

- Oui désolé, le professeur Dumbledore a dit qu'il fallait éviter de se retrouver seul dans le château mais qu'on pouvait s'y balader, est-ce que c'est la même chose pour le parc ?

- Oui est-ce qu'on peut jouer au quidditch ?

- Ou se faire une bataille de boules de neige ?

- Et où est-ce qu'on va pouvoir retrouver nos copains si on n'est pas dans leurs dortoirs ?

- D'accord, oui pour le parc tant qu'il fait jour et bien entendu en ne s'approchant pas de la forêt interdite. Idem pour le quidditch et les batailles de boules de neige. Je voudrai bien savoir Thomas où vous retrouviez vos camarades des autres maisons avant ?

- Ben dans les salles de classes vides, dans le parc, à la bibliothèque, dans les couloirs…

- Est-ce des endroits où vous avez toujours le droit d'aller d'après vous ?

- Heu oui.

- Avez-vous votre réponse ?

- Oui Monsieur.

- Bien, alors apprenez à réfléchir avant de parler vous nous économiserez du temps.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Vous n'êtes pas juste, il n'a qu'onze an, père.

- Et bien sûr d'après toi à onze ans, on n'apprend pas à réfléchir Hadryan.

- Si mais…

- N'ai-je pas pris le temps l'aider à répondre à sa propre question ?

- Si mais…

- Ne viens-je pas de dire que mon rôle allait s'apparenter à celui d'un chef de famille ?

- Oui.

- Si ça avait été ton frère ou toi au même âge penses-tu que ma réponse ait été différente ?

- Non.

- Ai-je répondu à ton objection ? Et puis-je maintenant donner les noms des responsables ?

- Oui.

- Merci… Je note cependant que tu as bien retenu la partie qui stipulait qu'il fallait vous soutenir, le mieux serait d'éviter de le faire contre moi ou pour critiquer mes fonctions éducatives… Bien ceci étant dit vous aurez tout loisir de poser vos questions ultérieurement si elles émergent. Les trois responsables sont vous vous en doutez des élèves en qui je fais, un maximum, confiance en terme de respect du cadre. Il s'agi donc d'Hermione Granger, Shane Killam et Sally Dickman qui sont selon moi les plus calmes d'entre vous.


End file.
